Acertijo
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Mac trata de resolver una serie de homicidios,ha perdido un miembro de su equipo, nuevos personajes intervienen en la trama.
1. Chapter 1

Estaban en pleno invierno, Mac,bajo de la Avalanche tomo su kit a toda prisa y se acerco a la escena.

Ahí estaba Don, su cara decía todo, estaba muy aflijido.

Mac se quito los lentes, Don, esto tiene que ser un error.

Mac, no sabes como deseo que sea así, cuando Hawkes, leyó la identificacion te llamo, no parece haber error.

Mac siguió hacia Hawkes, podía ver la escena en ella había un gran charco de sangre, una cartera, una bota a distancia.

Mac se acerco a Hawkes, dime que es un error.

Mac, ya envié nuestras al laboratorio para hacer descarte de ADN, estoy esperando la llamada de Adam.

Mac suspiro, Hawkes le entrego una cartera a Mac, el miraba los documentos incrédulo.

Mac,es imposible que haya sobrevivido por la cantidad de sangre que hay aquí.

Quiero que la recojan toda, no quiero que quede ni una gota, esto no puede estar pasando, donde esta el cuerpo?

No se, hemos ampliado el rango de búsqueda, se lo debe haber llevado, decía Hawkes

Es absurdo para que desaparecer el cuerpo y dejar todo esto atrás, decía Don molesto.

Si no hay cuerpo no hay homicidio, dijo Mac molesto.

El teléfono de Mac sono, el respondió dime Adam, Lo siento Boss, esta confirmado se trata de Stella,


	2. Chapter 2

Mac colgo, miro a Don y a Hawkes, no voy a descansar hasta saber donde esta Stella? hasta saber que le paso?.

Danny arribo a la escena, se acerco a Hawkes, Mac y Don.

Malditasea, como es posible esto, Lindsay no ha parado de llorar, esta en el laboratorio, procesando lo que llega de esta escena.

Mac lo miro, Danny así no me sirves aqui te necesito concentrado, ponte a trabajar es la mejor forma de aclarar todo este asunto, Hawkes puedes determinar por la sangre a que hora fue el homicidio?

Lo siento, Mac el hielo no nos esta ayudando.

Quiero que lleven la sangre al laboratorio y la analicen, por todos los métodos que existan, quiero una hora, necesito ir tras los pasos de Stella, es la única forma de saber que paso?

Danny, quiero que busquen a todos los policías disponibles, uno de los nuestros esta desaparecido, no voy ha escatimar recursos hasta encontrarla.

Mac es poco provable que Stella este viva,decía Hawkes.

Mientras no allá un cuerpo que enterrar para mi lo esta, estamos claros.

Mac llamo a Adam, Adam triangulaste el teléfono de Stella,sabes donde esta?

Boss según esto esta en su departamento.

Es absurdo, ella no iba a ningún lado sin su teléfono, a menos que la hayan obligado,Mac miro a Don,acompaname.

Ellos llegaron al departamento de Stella, Mac entro, todo se veía bien, nada estaba fuera de lugar, el entro a la cocina y encontró el teléfono de Stella, lo reviso, no había ninguna llamada irregular.

No parece que hayan violentado la entrada, decía Don, Mac hay que procesar el lugar.

Mac suspiro, lo se, yo no lo puedo hacer.

No entiendo Mac,ella era tu amiga, quien mejor que tu para investigar esto.

Van a encontar rastros mios en el departamento, anoche estuve aquí con Stella, el paso su mano por la frente, Don, Mac suspiro, Stella y yo teníamos una relación desde hace tres meses.

Don miro a Mac sin salir de su asombro, Mac a que hora saliste de aquí?

Lo se, soy sospechoso por mi relación con Stella, me fui a las cinco de la mañana, para cambiarme e ir al trabajo, un vecino me vio llegar, no debí dejarla,no debí hacerlo.

Mac era imposible que supieras que algo así iba a pasar.

Debi saberlo, Don, Se que Stella me ocultaba algo, no pude saber que?Mac toco su cabeza, tengo que hablar con Sinclair.

Mac se lo vas a poner en bandeja de plata?decía Don molesto.

Don es mejor que lo sepa por mi,antes que las evidencias empiecen hablar, Voy a llamar a Lindsay para que procese el departamento, necesito saber que paso con Stella, Mac llamo a Lindsay y Adam para que procesaran el departamento, fue a la oficina de Sinclair.

Tres meses antes Mac y Stella, llegaban a una escena, en la puerta del edificio estaba un policía vomitando, Mac lo miro de reojo y vio a Stella, se acercaron a Don.

Mac no creo que Stella deba entrar,es muy fuerte lo que encontramos adentro, nunca habia visto nada asi,dijo Don a Mac.

Mac miro a Stella, quedate.

No, creo que lo puedo manejar, dijo Stella mirando a Don.

Stella, voy a entrar primero, te aviso y entras tu, dijo Mac mirándola fijamente.

Mac, me necesitas adentro.

No,te di una orden ,espera aquí, Mac dijo en tomo fuerte.

Don le entrego a Mac, ropas desechables, las vas a necesitar.

Mac se coloco las ropas y entro en la escena, todas las paredes estaban bañadas en sangre, en el centro Había un circulo en el medio, un niño, no tendría mas de 9 anos.

Mac respiro profundo, Que animal puede hacer algo así?

Don se acerco a Mac, uno al que hay que cazar, si quieres preguntarme.

A toda prisa, esto no se puede repetir, Mac salio de la escena y miro a Stella, que lo esperaba molesta.

Ya puedo entrar?

Stella, es un niño, Stella arqueo las cejas, lo que paso ahí, no lo había visto antes, me parece que abusaron sexualmente de el, fuera del estado de su cuerpo, no creo que debas entrar, no creo que nadie deba ver algo así, dijo Mac serio.

Stella respiro profundo,quiero ayudar atrapar al maldito.

Solo te voy a dejar entrar, si me prometes, que vas a salir si no puedes con esto.

Lo prometo Mac.

Mac y Stella volvieron a la escena, Al entra Stella contuvo las lágrimas, Mac la observo.

Estas bien?

Si vamos a procesar esta escena y a levantar las evidencias para atrapar a este animal, dijo ella molesta.

Trabajaron en la escena y retiraron el cuerpo, en la escena el niño tenia unos clavos incrustados en su cuerpo de fabricacion antigua.

Mac y Stella, llevaron las evidencias al laboratorio y bajaron con Sid.

En todos mis anos de carrera jamas había visto algo así, no entiendo como existen gente con la mente tan retorcida.

Mac miro a Sid, Signos de violación?

Si, desgraciadamente no esperes nuestras, no hay nada limpio el cuerpo, lo pudimos identificar es un huerfano, Timoty Wildson, estaba en AFIS cometió robos menores.

Stella miro a Sid, por lo tanto nadie lo buscaba, miro con tristeza al niño.

Mac tomo las manos del niño, tocaba algún instrumento de cuerdas,dijo señalando las puntas de sus dedos.

Si, pero desgraciadamente eso, no nos ayuda mucho, dijo Sid.

Que mas tienes?dijo Mac impaciente.

La causa de la muerte es fractura de cráneo, murió con la suficiente lentitud como para entender que le pasaba.

Alguna otra herida, Marca, evidencia?decía Mac

Se defendio, si es lo que preguntas pero fuera de los clavos, no hay nada, completamente limpio.

Stella acaricio la mano del niño, Mac la observaba.

Hay que investigar todo de el,sus amigos, relaciones, algún enemigo, Stella no escuchaba a Mac, solo observaba al niño,voy a pedirle a Don y a Danny que investiguen.

Lo conozco, dejo escapar Stella

Que? dijo Mac

No lo recordaba hasta ahora, en víspera de navidad siempre hago regalos a distintos orfanatos, la navidad pasada, le regale una pelota, el me dijo que me la cambiaba por una guitarra, Stella sonrió, a los dos días fui a entregar la guitarra y el había huido, aun tengo la guitarra,Stella limpio una lágrima, que enemigo puede tener un niño de 9 anos? ella salio a toda prisa de la morqué.

Mac la siguió, pero no la pudo alcanzar,subió al laboratorio y Stella no estaba, el la llamo y ella no respondió, prefirió darle espacio.

El siguió procesando las pocas evidencias que tenían, envió a Danny y a Don a investigar todo acerca de Timoty, al acercarse la noche decidió llamar a Stella, ella no respondió.

El tomo su chaqueta y fue al departamento de Stella, llamo a la puerta y ella no atendió, volvió a tocar, no obtuvo respuesta, decidió tomar su copia y abrir.

Stella!

El se acerco a su habitación y la vio en su cama, respiro aliviado ella estaba bien, cuando se iba a marchar la escucho hablar.

No te vayas.

Quería saber que estabas bien, dijo Mac

Quien te ha dicho que estoy bien?la habitación estaba oscura, solo la iluminaba la poca luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana, Mac iba a encender la luz, No lo hagas, escucho decir a Stella.

Mac se acerco a la cama, acaricio el pelo de Stella, te dije que no entraras, ella hizo espacio para que el se sentara en el borde de la cama,Quieres hablar?

Si, sientate, Mac se sentó, Stella se coloco a su lado,se veía que había estado llorando, Como puede existir gente que haga algo así?dijo Stella triste.

Como existe gente que estrella aviones contra edificios, Mac bajo la mirada, Stella la ventaja aquí es que podemos detenerlos, es nuestro trabajo hacerlo, el bajo la mirada y se perdió por un momento, ella se inclino frente a el coloco sus brazos en las piernas de Mac y lo beso, Mac se sorprendió al principio no respondió al beso, ella lo volvió a besar, el profundizo el beso coloco sus manos en su espalda y la halo hacia el, el cayo en la cama con Stella encima de el, coloco sus manos en la cintura de Stella,recorría su espalda mientras la continuaba besando,Stella empezó a gemir y Mac de repente se detuvo,Stella estaba sentada encima de el, ella lo miro.

El paso su mano por su cara, esto es un error,estas vulnerable, me estoy aprovechando, el movía su cabeza, esto no esta bien.

No es así,te necesito, dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

Mac tenia la respiracion entre cortada, la miraba fijamente como preguntándole que hacer, el acaricio su rostro, Stell, no quiero que sea algo del momento, no contigo.

Ella se inclino sobre el y lo beso, no es del momento, te amo, el la beso produndizando el beso, la giro y se coloco encima de ella, el le quitaba la pijama y ella luchaba con su camisa, Mac coloco las piernas de Stella sobre sus hombros, el deslizo el short de su pijama seguido de sus pantis,Stella lo observaba,el acaricio la entre pierna de ella hasta llegar a su sexo, metió sus dedos en el comprobando su humedad, Stella comenzo a gemir, Mac la beso,le quito la blusa y comenzo a besar sus pechos, besaba sus pezones , bajo a su vientre y beso su ombligo, Stella gemía mas, llego a su sexo y lo beso, jugo con su lengua y el sexo de ella, Stella se estremecía, Ella coloco sus pies en el cinturón de Mac, indicándole que se quitara el pantalón,el sonrió, ella se incorporo mirándolo fijamente soltó su cinturón,Mac estaba arrodillado encima de la cama,ella beso su cuello, mientras trataba de bajar el pantalón de el,así no vas a poder le dijo Mac sonriendo, el la beso acostándose encima de ella, bajo su pantalón tomo su pene y la penetro,Stella se estremeció, sintió como Mac cubría cada centímetro de ella, Mac espero un momento mirando a Stella,ella tenia los ojos cerrados, el la beso, comenzo a moverse despacio y fue incrementando del ritmo, cuando iba a terminar Stella cruzo las piernas sobre el presionándolo mas dentro de ella, Mac termino dentro de ella, Mac cayó sobre Stella tratando de recuperarse,Stella no lo dejaba salir, el beso su cuello,el coloco sus brazos a los lados de ella,acaricio su rostro,Stella, el la beso,Stell, le volvió a decir con suavidad,no quiero que termine, dijo ella sonriendo, Mac la beso, no estamos terminando estamos empezando.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac llegaba a la oficina de Sinclair,toco la puerta.

Pase dijo Sinclair.

Taylor, siento mucho lo de Bonasera.

Gracias, dijo Mac se sentándose,No se por donde empezar, Mac miro serio a Sinclair,Stella y yo,ya no manteníamos una relación exclusivamente profesional.

Lo se, dijo Sinclair

Mac arqueo sus cejas, lo sabe?

Taylor es el chisme del laboratorio, todo el mundo sospechaba que habia algo mas que amistad entre ustedes.

No, esto es nuevo, solo teníamos unos meses juntos, dijo Mac mirando a Sinclair.

Por eso, he solicitado ayuda para la investigación han enviado un especialista de no creo que puedas estar muy enfocado en la investigación, considerando el caso Krueger, ese caso es prioritario.

Es que acaso la situación de Stella, no, dijo Mac molesto.

Claro que si, por eso he pedido ayuda externa para el caso de Stella, todos están muy involucrados.

Mac suspiro sabia que Sinclair tenia razón, Si Bonasera esta viva la vamos a encontrar, si esta muerta no vamos a parar hasta tener un cuerpo y al asesino, creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo, decía Sinclair serio.

Gracias, dijo Mac serio.

La dectective de DC, llegara hoy a su oficina, esperela y no haga nada que comprometa el caso de Bonasera.

Que insinúa?dijo Mac molesto.

Nada, no procese ninguna prueba usted, le pueden entregar la información pero no puede de ninguna manera manipular evidencia, estamos claros?

Si, dijo Mac en un tomo triste

Mac, Bonasera es un excelente dectective espero que aparezca sana y salva.

Gracias, Mac estrecho la mano de Sinclair y salio al laboratorio.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Se acerco a Lindsay, ella lo abrazo, Estoy tan triste Mac

Lo se, vamos a recibir ayuda de DC para el caso de Stella.

Que?

Es mejor así Linds, puede que no seamos muy objetivos, estamos muy involucrados.

Lindsay suspiro, sera lo mejor.

Estoy procesando las sabanas de Stella, no se si sabias pero hay actividad sexual,no sabia que estuviera con alguien.

Mac, miro a Lindsay, es mi semen, el bajo la mirada.

Lindsay lo miro sorprendida, lo siento Mac,corro la muestra igual?

Si, has tu trabajo,también deben haber huellas mías.

El teléfono de Mac sonó el lo tomo, salio de la estación de Lindsay y se acerco a Hawkes.

Que tienes?

Mac algo aquí no concuerda, las muestras deben estar afectadas por el hielo.

A que te refieres?

Todas son muestras de sangre de Stella, pero algunas parece que tuvieran algún tipo de conservante, otras anticuagulantes, pero esto, decía Hawkes señalando la pantalla, no es lógico..

Que?, Mac observaba la pantalla, esto no tiene lógica a menos que se trate de nuestras distintas o el ambiente allá estado contaminado, eso justidicaria el anticuagulante o los conservantes, pero no esto, Mac miraba la pantalla.

Correcto no concuerda, es imposible que varíen en minutos, algunas nuestras están mezcladas, decía Hawkes

Las muestras aun se encuentran congeladas?pregunto Mac

Si, pero no entiendo?

Al levantarlas las pudieron haber mezclado, pero si están congeladas y son distintas, deberían variar en el color, debería estar en capas.

Ahora que lo mencionas si son distintas.

Yo nos las puedo procesar, comprometeria el caso,Mac toco su frente.

Ordenalas y mide los niveles

Que estas pensando?dijo Hawkes intrigado.

Hazlo cuando lo tengas listo me llamas, el teléfono de Mac sonó.

Mac se acerco a Adam.

Que tienes?

Boss lo siento, Stella es realmente especial.

Gracias Adam,Que tienes?

En su celular habían mensajes de trabajo, algunos para Lindsay y varios para usted, creo que conoce el contenido.

Si, que mas, dijo Mac cortante, tenia una cuenta Twitter.

Cuenta twitter?dijo Mac extrañado

Si solo seguía a dos personas, Nasville y NYPD, no la usaba mucho.

En su casa encontramos en su lapto, información sobre Martin Steffo, habia estado investigando por Internet.

Es el sospechoso del caso Krueger, Mac toco su cabeza, saque a Stella del caso, le prohibí investigar.

Boss, ella tenia el intinerario de el, creo que lo estaba siguiendo,tenia una lista de los sitios donde el hacia su trabajo voluntario,

Mac se enfureció, Maldición se lo advertí, Mac toco su frente.

Danny se acerco a Mac, Que pasa? Stella seguía Steffo.

Danny lo miro sorprendido, Hay que ir por el?Ya es suficiente.

Si lo voy a ir a ver, pero entiende Danny no hay evidencias, ese es el gran problema, no las hay.

Lo se Mac, pero si el tuvo que ver algo con lo que le paso a Stella, no lo podemos dejar así.

Justamente hay que conseguir las evidencias, No lo quiero volver a repetir.

Tres semanas atrás,

Stella, no hay nada que pruebe que fue el.

Mac, es voluntario en cinco de los orfanatos, donde pertenecian los niños asesinados, ya tenemos quince homicidios, Quince, Mac!Cuantos mas tiene que haber para convencerte?

Stella, ha presentado una queja al departamento, deja de seguirlo, no estas ayudando en nada, lo estas poniendo sobre aviso.

Mac si lo tengo que seguir día y noche para que no mate a otro niño, lo haré.

Maldición, traeme evidencias, todo es circunstancial, dame evidencias para acusarlo, solo vas a lograr que se libre de esto, si lo sigues hostigando.

Ahora se llama hostigar a seguir asesinos en serie, dijo Stella gritando.

Si, si no tienes evidencia, Mac la miro con furia,Stella recuerda a Aidem,el bajo la mirada, solo recuerda como termino, siempre hay evidencias, hay que buscarlas,el la miro fijamente, te estoy dando una orden directa y esta vez no es para que hagas lo que te venga en gana.

Mac, no entiendes lo que esto significa para mi.

Si, lo se,pero estas muy involucrada,esto te lo pido no como tu jefe, no como tu amigo, si como tu pareja, te pido que no sigas con esto, va a terminar mal, Stell.

Mac, no lo puedo dejar así, entiendeme.

Ok, el coloco sus manos en sus caderas,ahora me toca ser tu jefe, estas fuera del caso, si se que lo sigues, te haré arrestar, esta claro.

No me puedes sacar del caso, dijo Stella furiosa, así que si no hago por voluntad lo que me dices, me vas a obligar.

Si te puedo sacar, ya esta hecho, entrega la información que tienes a Danny.

Mac, no lo hagas.

Lo siento Stella, sabes que estoy en lo correcto.

Ella abrió la puerta de la oficina de Mac y salio furiosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Una mujer de pelo oscuro toco la puerta de la estación donde estaban, Mac la miro.

Detective Taylor? la mujer miro a Mac.

Si, Mac la miro serio.

Soy la Detetive Joan Monttareno.

Mac se acerco a ella y estrecho su mano, Bienvenida.

El es el detective Messer y el técnico Adam Ross.

Mucho gusto, dijo ella a Danny y Adam

Venga conmigo la voy a poner al corriente del caso, ellos siguieron a la oficina de Mac.

Mac se sentó en su silla, ella se sentó frente a el, Mac tomo algunas carpetas y las empezó a leer, se las fue pasando a ella esto es lo hemos avanzado, Mac no miraba a Joan.

Disculpe, pero porque su nombre esta en todos los informes?dijo ella con las carpetas en la mano.

Mac alzo la mirada,va a encontar mucho de eso, Stella y yo teníamos una relación.

Alguien lo interrogo?

Mac sonrió irónicamente, yo no mate a Stella.

No fue lo que pregunte,dijo ella mirando fijamente a Mac.

No, no me han interrogado, lo quiere hacer?

Me imagino que debe tener respuestas para todo, ella le sonrió.

No para todo.

Estuvo con ella anoche?

Si, hasta las cinco de la mañana, fui a mi casa a cambiarme la ropa para venir a trabajar.

Se ha estimado la hora de la muerte?

No.

Alguien lo vio llegar?

Si, un vecino

Corroboraron su historia?

No, que yo sepa.

Se tiene que hacer, cual es el nombre de su vecino?

Se que vive en el 5-E, es un hombre de unos sesenta anos, soy nuevo en el edificio.

Ella tomaba apuntes, Era costumbre que se quedara con la dectective Bonasera?

Si, en los últimos tres meses.

Si era costumbre, por que no tenia ropa ahí?

Mac suspiro, las ultimas tres semanas habíamos tenido diferencias.

Diferencias?o sea discutieron?

Si

Debido?

La saque de un caso, ella no estaba siguiendo mis ordenes, sobre la investigación.

Y estaban arreglando la situación?

No la deje regresar al caso, si se refiere a eso, estábamos arreglando nuestra situación personal.

Me parece que no es la primera vez que Bonasera, desafía su autoridad?

A que se refiere?dijo Mac arqueando sus cejas.

No es cierto que ella renuncio, por no obedecerle y usted la siguió hasta Grecia para hacer que volviera, devolviéndole su puesto, se que tubo que arreglar muchas cosas que ocasiono Bonasera con esa situación, me parece que su relación data de hace mas de tres meses.

Hemos sido amigos por mas de 15 anos,no haría lo mismo si tuviera un amigo en problemas?.

Caramba cruzar medio mundo por una amistad?vaya espero encontrarme un amigo como usted.

Mac la miro molesto, espero que lo encuentre.

No sera que decidió, descansar de Bonasera o ella pensó salir de la relación?

Mac se rió con ironía, Cierto seria muy inteligente de mi parte, ir a su casa dejar un montón de evidencias que estuve ahí, que prueben muestra relación, relación que nadie sabia, dejar su teléfono con mensajes personales, dejar mi semen en sus sabanas y finalmente admitirle que teníamos diferencias para luego matarla, Mac la miro fijamente.

Si no hay cuerpo no hay homicidio, usted lo dijo o me equivoco? es mejor figurar como el novio dolido,es viudo?

Mac la miro molesto, que tiene que ver eso?

Digo no seria la primera vez que pierde a su pareja.

Que diablos esta insinuando? mi esposa murió el 9/11, Mac se levanto molesto.

Corrobore mi coartada, no tengo mas que hablar con usted, hable con los tecnicos, ellos le darán detalles del caso yo tengo que salir, Permiso

Mac salio de su oficina.

Mac beso su espalda, la recorrió con su mano, Stella dormía placidamente, se hundió en su cuello para respirar su olor,ella seguia dormida, el se levanto y comenzo a buscar su ropa por la habitación, se empezó a vestir, cuando estuvo listo, la miro de nuevo , ella segui dormida, se sentó en la cama y la observo, miro a su alrededor, paso su mano por la cara pensativo.

Sigues pensando, que es un error?Stella lo miraba.

El sonrió, no, pienso que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa, A donde vas?

A mi casa a cambiarme, tengo que bañare y buscar algunas cosas en casa.

Es temprano, creo que podemos desayunar aquí juntos, ella salio de su cama desnuda,camino por la habitación buscando su bata.

Mac la observaba, Que?dijo ella mirándolo.

Eres hermosa,el le sonrió

Stella se puso roja, se acerco y lo beso.

El sonrió, no estas satisfecha?, el arqueo sus cejas.

Ella sonrió,anoche fueron tres veces pero hoy, no te parece la mejor manera de empezar el día?

Mac sonrió, sin duda alguna.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac se acerco a Danny, Vamos

Mac que te pasa?

Nada, Mac estaba furioso.

Nada?

No quiero hablar, Vamos Danny, ellos bajaron al estacionamiento, tomaron la Avalanche, se dirigían a la casa de Steffo.

Arribaron a la Casa de Steffo,No lo encontraron.

Mac lo estoy llamando y no responde,el maldito esta huyendo, Danny decía furioso.

Llama a Adam que ubique su teléfono, vamos a ir a la sinfónica, vamos a ver si esta ahí.

Ellos arribaron a una escuela de música, bajaron de la Avalanche.

Mac hablaba por su teléfono, Mac esa detective nos informo que ha sido asignada al caso de Stella, nos ha pedido toda la información, realmente tengo que reportarle?decía Adam preocupado

Si, Adam por favor entrega la información, lo peor que podemos hacer es darle motivos para que nos saquen del caso.

Entiendo Mac, el teléfono de Steffo esta apagado, no lo he podido encender remotamente.

Danny hablaba con la directora de la sinfónica, el se acerco a Mac.

Gracias Adam, dijo Mac colgando, Que tienes?

Mac tiene tres días que no viene, no se ha reportado y no ha llamado, esta huyendo Mac.

Ya nos lleva muchas distancia, Maldición tenemos que esperar a que alguien lo reporte desaparecido, para poder entrar en su casa,Mac toco su cabeza.

Vayamos al edificio, haber si hay alguna irregularidad que nos permita entrar, decía Danny mientras subían a la Avalanche.

Mac, Stella extendió su mano entregándole una carpeta, estos son los voluntarios en el ultimo orfanato donde estuvo Timothy.

Mac observo la lista, Hay alguno que allá tenido alguna relación estrecha con el niño?

Muchos lo recuerdan, en especial,su habilidad para la guitarra.

Quien le enseno a tocar?

Hay un profesor de música que es voluntario, parece ser muy talentoso.

Habla con el, pregunta todo acerca de Timothy, amigos, novias todo lo que paresca irrelevante es importante.

Lo se, ella le sonrió.

Estas de mejor humor hoy? El le sonrió.

Tu me has puesto de mejor humor, ella le dio una gran sonrisa,el bajo la mirada,Mac eres una fiera en la cama, el la miro sorprendido de su afirmacion arqueando las cejas.

Yo no afirmaría eso, dijo sonriendo.

Oh, yo si ya lo comprobe, Stella le sonrió.

El teléfono de Mac sonó, el miro a Stella, Otro cuerpo Stell,la sonrisa de ella desapareció,Vamos Stell.

Mac miraba a Danny, ya habían recorrido todos los sitios que frecuentaba Steffo.

Ambos estaban en la Avalanche, Donde diablos puede estar?Danny decía furioso

El teléfono de Mac sonó, el respondió, Mac tienes que venir, se escuchaba la voz de Don, Adam me llamo, esta loca mujer de DC,ha mandado a procesar tu departamento, vinimos a corroborar tu cuartada y ahora sale con esta basura.

Danny miraba a Mac sorprendido.

Don dejala, voy en camino, nos vemos allá.

Ellos cambiaron el rumbo y se dirigieron al departamento de Mac.

Ahi estaba Lindsay con Adam, parados en la puerta sin moverse, Joan les gritaba.

No pueden negarse a procesar este lugar, es su trabajo o es que voy a tener que traer un equipo de DC.

A lo mejor deberia, dijo Lindsay molesta, no vamos a irrespetar la casa de Mac de esta forma.

Adam las observaba discutir.

Mac llego se acerco a Lindsay y Joan, Mac, dijo Lindsay, no voy hacerlo, es suficiente,se esta pasando de la raya.

Mac acaricio a Lindsay, por favor has tu trabajo.

Lindsay y Adam lo miraron sorprendidos, Pero Mac, siguió Lindsay.

Linds, has tu trabajo, dijo Mac serio.

El miro fijamente a Joan, Corroboro mi llegada al departamento?

Si, pero aun no hemos determinado la hora de la muerte de Bonasera, No hay manchas de sangre en el departamento de ella, prefiero descartarlo a usted.

Mac la miro, Adelante, el le extendió el brazo como invitándola a pasar a su departamento.

Mac estaba sentado en su sofá, estaba leyendo la prensa,Stella se levanto de la cama, ella llevaba una franela de Mac de la policía de NY.

Se acerco a Mac y se sentó encima de el, Creo que no voy a poder seguir leyendo la prensa, el sonrió.

El dejo el periódico en el piso, metió su mano debajo de la franela de Stella y acaricio su espalda, llevo sus manos al frente y acaricio sus pechos,Esto es mio, el le sonrió.

Que es tuyo?ella sonrió,creo que alguien esta feliz de verme, ella sonrió, sintiendo la dureza de Mac debajo de ella metió su mano dentro del mono de Mac y acaricio su entrepierna.

El la miro arqueando sus cejas, no te cansas.

No, ella se quito la franela.

Stell la ventana, nos van a ver,el se sobresalto, se trato de levantar.

Stella presiono mas a Mac, saco su pene y lo introdujo en ella, Mac puso los brazos en la espalda de Stella para que no la vieran, ella lo estaba cabalgando, Mac se excito mas, viendo como Stella lo hacia entrar y salir de ella, ambos gritaban de placer,ella se estiro hacia atrás permitiendo que Mac entrara mas en ella, ambos finalmente terminaron juntos, ella lo abrazo, Mac beso su pecho, los dos sonreían.

Mac observaba su sala entro a su habitación.

Lindsay estaba ahí, el tomo un frasco de luminol del kit de Lindsay y se lo entrego a Joan,ella lo miro desconcertada, Hagalo usted, yo no puedo intervenir en la investigación, busque la sangre que espera encontrar.

Joan lo miro tomo el frasco y comenzo a rociar el liquido por la sala, Adam ayudala, el miro a Mac como pidiendo permiso y empezó ayudar a Joan,ella se coloco los lentes, encendió la luz y se dio cuenta que no había nada. Unas pequeñas manchas cerca de la pared, tomo una muestra, otras cerca del sofá.

Joan y Adam, procesaron la sala y la cocina, ella fue a la habitación donde estaba Lindsay, comenzo abrir las gavetas de la mesa de noche de Mac, Lindsay la observaba molesta,Joan vio en una de las gavetas una pequeña caja de joyería, Mac cerro de un golpe la gaveta, No te confundas, te estoy dejando procesar mi casa por pura cortesía, Mac la miro molesto.

Es mi trabajo, respondió ella.

Es mi casa, no tienes nada encontra mía, si no te saco a patadas, es porque deseo que esta investigación avance, el teléfono de Mac sonó.

Mac, se escuchaba la voz de Don, tenemos un cuerpo, tienes que venir, Mac salio de la habitación y Joan lo seguía.

Subieron en la Avalanche, Joan manejaba Mac no podía, sus manos le empezaron a temblar, el se coloco sus lentes, Joan lo observaba, Mac pasaba su mano por su frente el tomo su teléfono.

Por que piensan que se trata de Stella?

Mac, se escuchaba a Don, hay objetos de ella cerca del cuerpo.

Mac suspiraba, Joan pudo ver como se escapaba una lágrima por su mejilla, Mac limpio sus ojos, Ya sacaron el cuerpo?.

Hawkes esta en el agua, esta envuelto en una loma, por eso no te puedo decir a ciencia cierta, si es ella, lo siento Mac.

Mac colgó y toco su frente, comenzo a llorar, ya no le importaba si Joan lo veía, Esto no puede ser, no puede ser, no Stella,Joan coloco la mano en el hombro de Mac tratándolo de calmar, el coloco sus manos en su rostro, se quedo inmóvil, Stell, suspiro.

Lo siento, Mac, dijo Joan, tu sabias que era poco provable que estuviera viva.

El la miro con furia, ella no merecía esto, voy a cazar al maldito, lo voy a matar con mis manos.

Maldicion Mac, Stella dejo escapar, esto no es posible no logramos nada, solo nos dedicamos a recoger cadáveres por la ciudad, a cuantos niños debe matar esta maldito para que lo podamos agarrar.

Stella, no hay nada común entre ellos, salvo que todos eran huerfanos, no están en los mismos orfanatos, no frecuentaban a la misma gente, no deja nada en los cuerpos, de donde podemos obtener evidencias.

Hablaste con el profesor de música de Timothy, Stella miraba a Mac.

Es un bohemio, no un criminal, el trabaja en varios orfanatos y en tres sinfónicas, pero no todas las victimas tenían relación directa con el.

Estamos en un callejón sin salida,

Lo se, Mac suspiro,el teléfono de Mac sono, Mac sacudió la cabeza,Maldición.

No otro cuerpo, dijo Stella.

Es otro cuerpo.

Joan miraba asustada a Mac, el empezó a respirar entrecortado, Esta bien?

Si, Mac veía como se acercaban al puerto, veía la grua sacar el cuerpo del agua, a Hawkes fuera del agua, se bajo de la Avalanche a toda prisa , Joan lo seguía, Don trato de que no se acercara,el sencillamente se desvaneció.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac estaba dormido boca abajo en su cama, Stella lo observaba.

Mac!Mac!el se movió y siguió durmiendo, Mac!ella disfrutaba verlo dormir su boca practicamente se borraba de su rostro, el se veía relajado, no quería despertarlo, pero tenia que hablar con el y el caso no les dejaba mucho tiempo libre, cuando estaba con el solo le interesaba disfrutarlo y olvidarse de los problemas, pero ella tenia que hablar con el, Mac!, ella beso su espalda, el se dio la vuelta y se despertó regalándole una gran sonrisa, comenzo a estirarse, ella le sonreía, pareces gato.

El la abrazo y la atrajo hacia el, la beso, Miau, dijo sonriendo.

Stella se rió, Mac, quiero hablar contigo, ella se sentó en la cama.

Que no sea del caso,sabes que esta prohibido aquí, dijo el serio.

No te preocupes. Mac leí el contrato antes de firmarlo, dijo ella sonriendo.

El arqueo sus cejas, pestañeo un momento medio despertándose,se sentó en la cama,Que Stell?

No, ella dudo un momento, el la miro como esperando,No me estoy cuidando, ella lo miraba esperando su reacción.

Lo se, el se volvió acostar.

Lo sabes? Y no te molestas?dijo Stella extrañada.

El se sentó, la miro fijamente, No te he visto tomar nada, no tienes nada en tu botiquín, no has ido al medico y estas cansada de decirme que quieres un hijo, no ahora pero si a lo largo de los anos, el la miro fijamente,suenas con ser madre.

Pero, Stella sacudía su cabeza, no estas molesto?

Stella, también es mi responsabilidad y si no me estoy cuidando es porque también quiero un hijo, quiero tu hijo para ser precisos.

Stella sonrió, Mac estoy retrasada, el sonrió, iba hacerme la prueba hoy, ella no termino de hablar cuando Mac la estaba besando.

Mac se levanto en la cama del hospital, vio en su brazo una via y miro a su alrededor, Joan estaba sentada en un sofá.

Que paso?el toco su rostro sintiendo en su frente una venda.

Se desmayo,el arqueo sus ojos, al caer se rompió la frente tiene algunos puntos, el medico dice que es estres.

El cuerpo...Stella, el la miraba angustiado, no alcansaba a formar oraciones completas.

No es ella, dijo Joan.

Mac dejo escapar una lágrima,el miraba por la habitación, miraba lo que llevaba puesto, como planificando su huida.

Se va a tener que quedar aquí esta noche están monitoriando su corazón, lo mejor es que descanse.

Mac, cerro sus ojos, no es ella es lo que importa, suspiro, Gracias.

Perdoneme, Mac volvió abrir los ojos y miro a Joan, empezamos con mal pie, empecé con mal pie.

Es su trabajo sospechar, yo haría lo mismo, todos somos sospechosos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

No todo es malo, el sospechoso del caso Krueger, fue el cuerpo que encontramos.

Que?Mac trato de levantarse.

Joan lo detuvo, Mac no haga que le pongan un calmante, mañana puede investigar.

Mac retrocedió, Que paso?

No sabemos estamos investigando, el se quedo pensando un minuto.

En que piensa?Joan lo miraba.

Nada.

Nada?

Me tengo que ir,el trato de levantarse.

Mac no me haga llamar al medico.

Vayase al diablo, me tengo que ir, Mac trataba de quitarse la via.

Vayase al diablo usted, Joan presiono el botón de emergencia y llegaron dos enfermeras, detuvieron a Mac, acompanadas de un medico.

El levanto sus manos, Lo siento.

Creo que es mejor, que le administren un calmante así podrá descansar, decía Joan mirando al medico,una de las enfermeras le puso una inyección a Mac.

Mac miro a Joan molesto, Estoy aquí para ayudarle, no se equivoque, lo puedo suspender, mejor descanse y mañana podrá volver a trabajar

Mac sintió como se dormía sin poder luchar, no importaba, no era Stella.

Joan salio de la habitación se encontró con Don.

Que diablos le pasa a usted, Don miro furioso a Joan,no paro, hasta que causo esto.

Que yo cause que?dijo Joan molesta.

Mac esta de duelo, no puede respetar eso, lo acusa de matar a la persona que lo trajo a la vida después de perder a su esposa, por si no lo sabe, Stella era la que sacaba a Mac de su casa para ir a trabajar día tras día, como puede pensar que el la lastimo.

Joan miro a Don molesta, Tenia que preguntar es mi trabajo prenguntar.

Vaya yo pensé que era hacerse de enemigos, eso es lo que esta logrando, Don dejo a Joan con la palabra en la boca y entro a la habitación de Mac.

Mac suspiro, Stell esto se pone peor y peor, me siento desmoralizado.

Debemos repasar todo de nuevo, se nos esta escapando algo, reiniciemos todo es lo mejor.

El profesor, vamos a verlo, después visitaremos los orfanatos otra vez, Mac salio de su oficina acompanado de Stella.

Llegaron a la sinfónica donde se encontraba Steffo dando clases, ellos se acercaron a el, Detectives dijo Steffo sonriendo,espero que hayan avanzado en su investigación, el le indicaba a un niño con una flauta que entrara al salón.

Stella le sonrió al niño.

Desgraciadamente no mucho, dijo Mac, esperábamos poder hablar con usted por si recuerda algo nuevo

Me encantaría ayudar pero como puede apreciar voy a comenzar una clase, no queremos que nuestros pequeños esperen.

Podría alguien sustituirlo, preguntaba Stella.

O por desgracia no, no me gusta sustitutos en mis clases, pueden intranquilizar a mis alumnos, si gustan pueden pasar conmigo y esperar,Mac le sonrió a Stella, tengo entendido que usted toca detective va a apreciar muy bien la música de estos jóvenes talentos.

Es una buena idea, Mac entro al salón siguiendo a Stella.

Steffo empezó a dar su clase Mac lo observaba, Stella veía las fotos en la pared, eran de los distintos grupos a los que Steffo daba clases, en una de las fotos logro identificar a Timothy, después encontró a otra de las victimas fue encontrando a cada uno de los niños asesinados, Stella se acerco a Mac, le señalo las fotos de la pared, Mac las fue observando, miraba las fotos, Steffo no parecía molestarse ni alterarse.

Terminada la clase Mac se acerco a Steffo, quiero que nos acompane a la estación.

De que se trata detective? decía Steffo.

Usted tiene fotos de todas las victimas, cuando le ensenamos las fotos negó conocerles, que esta ocultando?por que negó conocerles?Mac le dijo molesto.

Detective, no puedo por desgracia, recortar a todos mis alumnos son muchos, solo recuerdo unos pocos, si me podría mostrar a quien se refiere?

Mac se acerco con Steffo a las fotos y fue señalando a cada niño, Dios que desgracia, lo siento, a lo mejor mi mente, no quiso reconocerles, como admitir que le ha pasado algo tan horrible a un conocido tuyo?el miraba a Mac a la cara.

Que esta diciendo que se les había olvidado su rostro? Stella dijo molesta, así que si buscamos su ADN, no lo encontraremos en las victimas.

Oh bueno, no lo se, Mac lo miro directamente, según tengo entendido hay algo llamado transferencia secundaria, aunque creo que a lo mejor puedan encontrar eso en los chicos, si los conocía debe haber rastros o me equivoco,decía Steffo a Mac y Stella.

Si pero hay rastros de semen, eso no se justificaría por una transferencia secundaria, Le molestaria darnos una muestra de ADN, decia Stella mirándolo fijamente.

Vaya, Steffo se quedo pensando, no tengo problema,pero me preocupa que ya que ustedes están tan presionados,seria la palabra, por cerrar el caso esto me pueda perjudicar, creo que deberán conseguir una orden para eso, lo siento detective.

Stella miro a Mac y ambos salieron del edificio, Querías ver su reacción?Mac dijo mirando a Stella

Claro el no esta seguro si hay muestra de semen, nunca se dijo a la prensa que los niños habían sido violados.

Esta dudando de el, Creo que vamos a tener problemas para conseguir la orden,solo se basa en conjeturas y las fotos, Mac decía mientras subian a la Avalanche.

Te parece poco, hay que documentarlas, las puede desaparecer, Stella miraba a Mac.

No lo va hacer lo haría ver culpable, hay que buscar esa orden.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac salio del hospital, Don lo llevo a su casa, el abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche y tomo la pequeña caja de joyería, la abrió en ella estaba su sortija de matrimonio, recordó cuando Stella le había preguntado por que no se la quitaba, el suspiro la tomo y se la coloco, la observo un momento en su mano, se termino de arreglar y salio de la habitación.

Don lo esperaba, cuando Mac salio, Don lo observo un momento.

Vamos Don.

Ellos llegaron al laboratorio, Mac llego directamente a la morgue, Sid lo abrazo al verlo, Joan estaba ahí.

Joan observo la sortija en el dedo de Mac, el no le dijo nada, Mac estaba completamente ausente.

Que tienes Sid? dejo escapar Mac.

Le estaba explicando a Joan, la causa de la muerte es un disparo a quema ropa, tubo una herida craneal, que le causo según la resonancia una especie de estado catatonico, esto es lo extraño, Sid mostraba la resonancia a Mac, algo mas?la bala?Joan se la mostró a Mac, alguna otra evidencia? Rastro?.

No , Mac lo siento

Mac le quito la bala a Joan, No puedo participar en el caso de Stella, pero este es mi caso.

Sid toco la mano de Joan como pidiéndole dejarlo así,ella lo miro, vio a Mac salir con la evidencia.

Que?Joan mirando a Sid.

El no esta bien, esto es muy duro, dijo Sid quitando sus lentes, el tomo un pañuelo y limpio sus ojos.

Ellos estaban casados?pregunto Joan mirando a Sid.

No, es la sortija de Claire, el se la coloca cuando se siente solo, se esta derrumbando, esta construyendo su muralla, no se como lo vamos a sacarlo,

Claire era su primera esposa? Joan miro a Sid, no tuvieron hijos?

Sid sonrió, no se sentía listo, ahora es peor.

Peor?Joan miraba a Sid.

Se va a enterar de todas formas, Stella estaba embarazada, ella me confió su secreto, Sid dejo escapar una lágrima.

Joan miro a Sid sorprendida, el sabia?

Nunca lo había visto tan feliz, esto es una verdadera desgracia, encuentrela el necesita un cuerpo que enterrar.

Lo haré se lo prometo, dijo Joan.

No se enfrente a el, Mac es una excelente persona un gran amigo, necesita gente que lo apoye no enemigos contra quien luchar.

Entiendo, Joan dejo a Sid.

El teléfono de Mac, sonó,el tomo el teléfono de la mesa de noche y leyó el mensaje, suspiro.

No me digas que es otro cuerpo,dijo Stella acurrucada en el pecho de Mac.

Por desgracia, sabes que es el único motivo por el que suena, el beso su cabeza.

Ella se levanto y fue al baño, Mac la siguió,ella estaba en el lavamanos, el la abrazo por detrás apoyo su cara en su hombro, se que estas molesta porque dio negativo, ella suspiro, lo vamos a seguir intentando, el le dijo sonriendo.

Te gusta seguirlo intentando, ella respondió.

Me encanta hacerlo, el la beso en la mejilla y salio del baño, preparo café se arreglaron y fueron a la escena.

Mac llego y ingreso primero Stella lo seguía, al ver el cuerpo ella se enfureció.

Mac la miro arqueando sus ojos, Mac es el niño de la flauta, el maldito lo mato.

Mac observaba al niño desconcertado, Oh es muy estúpido o se esta mofando de nosotros,lo vimos con el, lo vimos entrar a su clase.

Procesaron la escena y fueron por Steffo, entraron en una de sus clases y se lo llevaron arrestado.

Detectives están cometiendo un error, dijo Steffo

Creo que el que cometió el error, fue usted, dijo Mac molesto.

Creo que voy a tener que llamar a mi abogado para demandar a la ciudad de New York, los haré responsables de lo que me pueda pasar.

Mac lo miraba molesto, No entiendo como seriamos responsables?

Al sacarme del salón, me han señalando como culpable, usted sabe muy buen como toman estas cosas en esta ciudad, ya me deben haber juzgado y sentenciado.

No me va a decir que no lo hace sospechoso, Usted estuvo con ese niño, lo vimos, dijo Stella molesta.

Déjeme entender esto detective según ustedes, yo selecciono un niño cercano a mi,golpeo su cabeza para darle un estado semi consciente,abuso de el de manera atroz, lo abro como un pescado, lo claveteo como puerta,Mac y Stella miraban a Steffo con la boca abierta, pinto las paredes con su sangre y luego me voy a casa.

Mac le lanzo un block, me parece que acaba de confesar, esa información no se le dio a la prensa.

Oh no detectives, yo jamas haría algo así, dijo Steffo devolviendo el block.

No importa tomamos la precaución de grabarlo, Stella miro a Steffo.

Bueno les contare hay un web en Internet, donde aparecen todas estas barbaridades, yo seria incapaz de hacer algo así, Mac y Stella miraban a Steffo furiosos,si gustan les puedo dar la dirección, si lo que dice ahí es cierto el asesino debe haber escrito esa información en el web a lo mejor pueden seguirlo y atraparlo, me encantaría ayudarles, dijo Steffo sonriendo.

Mac lo miraba con furia, se que fuiste tu te vamos a atrapar.

Detective,esto me esta pareciendo acoso policial.


	8. Chapter 8

Mac proceso la bala y fue a su oficina, busco a Danny y proceso el departamento de Steffo, continuo trabajando, hasta que llego la noche.

Joan se acerco a el con una taza de café y un sandwiche, el la observo.

Me pareció que debería comer, ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias pero no tengo hambre.

Insisto es mi ofrenda de paz, ella volvió a sonreír

El la miro un momento, le extendió la mano y recibió la comida, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Voy hablar con Sinclair para que lo deje trabajar en el caso de Stella, pienso que usted me podría orientar.

Mac se inclino hacia atrás en su silla,la observo un momento, tomo un poco de café, A que se debe el cambio?

Usted mejor que nadie sabe sus movimientos, solo quiero resolverlo.

No queremos lo mismo, dijo Mac

Que?Joan lo miraba sorprendida.

Yo quiero encontrarla, respondió Mac mirándola.

Se equivoca, Mac miro a Joan,a eso me refiero con resolver. Que encontraron en el departamento de Steffo? Dijo Joan seria.

Hay evidencias que sugieren que Stella, estubo ahí,si agregamos los objetos de ella, cerca de el cuerpo de el, hace pensar que el tuvo que ver con la desaparición de Stella.

O ella con la muerte de el?

Mac la miro serio, Que esta insinuando?

Mac, se que mando a procesar en detalle la sangre de Stella, se que Hawkes esta trabajando en eso, cree que la escena es montada? Es eso?

No,Stella no haría algo así, dijo Mac molesto.

Esperemos que lo haya hecho, estaría viva.

Mac suspiro, es una locura me habría dicho algo, ella no haría esto.

Mac es una teoría,usted también lo piensa, no me lo niegue, si las muestras están separadas y fueron tomadas en distintos días, los niveles hormonales serian distintos,cierto?

Cierto, Mac se quedo pensativo, tendría que haberlo planeado con anticipacion, el toco su frente es una locura, salio caminando hacia Hawkes se acerco a el, Joan lo seguía, Que tienes?

Mac, dijo Hawkes sorprendido mirando a Joan.

Stell, no pienso seguir discutiendo, Mac estaba sentado en su oficina mirando a Stella.

No quiero discutir mas, no puedo seguir sin hablarte, Stella dijo sonriendole.

Llevamos dos semanas asi, tu decidiste esto desde que te saque del caso, Stella ayer fui a tu casa donde estabas anoche? Mac la miro serio.

Con una amiga.

Con una amiga?que clase de respuesta es esa? Que amiga?

No te tengo que dar detalles, Stella lo miro molesta.

Mac suspiro, tratándose de calmar, Stell dime que no lo estas siguiendo, si lo estas haciendo para,Stella por favor no me obligues a tomar otras medidas.

Que otras medidas?Mac no vine aquí a discutir, quiero arreglar las cosas.

Entonces por favor no me desobedezcas, por favor Stella,Mac la miraba fijamente.

No lo estoy haciendo, Stella lo miro seria, solo quiero darte esto, Stell le extendió su mano y le entrego un sobre.

Mac la miro arqueando sus cejas, abrió el sobre, había una llave de una habitación de un lujoso hotel, el sonrió, con una tarjeta, hoy a las 7 sigue los pétalos, y esto?

Mi ofrenda de paz, Stella le sonrió.

Ofrenda de Paz?no faltare, Mac le sonrió a Stella.

Espero que no, Stella salio de su oficina.

Mac!Danny se acerco a Hawkes, Mac y Joan,las muestras que encontramos en la casa de Steffo son de los niños, el maldito los mato en su departamento.

Por lo menos tenemos la seguridad de que no van haber mas victimas,dijo Joan.

La pregunta es quien fue el justiciero?dijo Mac tocando su frente.

Por desgracia creo que Stella,dijo Hawkes, todos lo miraron, las muestras son distintas, cometió el error de no almacenarlas juntas.

Que estas diciendo que la escena es montada?dijo Danny molesto, eso es lo que estas diciendo.

Es una sospecha Danny, me alegraría, Stella estaría viva,dijo Hawkes mirando a Danny.

Mac suspiro, lo que tenemos son puras conjeturas, si ella planeo esto, tiene que haber buscado donde esconderse? donde mudarse?Quiero que revisen las cuentas de Stella todos los movimientos de dinero, llamadas telefónicas,su computadora debe haber visto sitios donde mudarse, haber buscado quien le haga nueva documentacion, revisen su estación, quiero chequear todas las personas de las que ella busco antecedentes.

Mac salio y fue a su oficina, se sentó en su estación y comenzo a trabajar, estaba solicitando los movimientos de las cuentas de Stella, chequeando las llamadas de su móvil,Joan se sentó frente a el.

Que?dijo Mac arqueando las cejas.

No me voy a ir hasta que coma, ella le sonrió, el suspiro, tomo la comida y empezó a comer, ella estaba leyendo unas guias de visitas a distintos sitios en NY.

Que es eso?Mac la miro con una sonrisa.

No conozco nada debo empezar hacerlo, cada vez que me envían a una dirección debo programar el GPS.

Mac sonrio,Nada?No estatua de la libertad?No Empire State?

Nada, voy a visitar algunos sitios este sábado, si el trabajo me lo permite.

Soy de Chicago, pero creo que puedo ayudarla con eso,el jueves es el desfile de San Patricio, Deberíamos ir, seria mi ofrenda de Paz, el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias me gustaría ir.

Entonces si nuestro trabajo lo permite, el jueves iremos, Mac se quedo pensativo un momento, Disculpe, salio de su oficina, Joan salio de la oficina de Mac y se fue a la suya.

Mac fue donde Adam.

Adam!

Si, Boss, el teléfono de Stella.

Adam le entrego el celular de Stella, explicame como entro en la cuenta twitter de Stella, Adam tomo el teléfono y le enseno a Mac los mensajes, solo hay dos.

Uno a Nasville,ya estoy casi lista. el otro a Nasville, tengo miedo no se como lo voy a dejar.

Mac le entrego su teléfono a Adam creame una cuenta e instala el software en mi teléfono, Adam tomo el teléfono e hizo lo que Mac le ordeno, le explico a Mac como se usaba el programa.

Mac tomo el teléfono y escribio nasville bonasera ya se lo que paso,debiste decirme,espero que estés bien.

nasville bonasera dime donde estas te voy a buscar, tienes algo mio, no me hagas esto

nasville bonasera tengo que saber que están bien.

Mac miro a Adam esto queda entre tu y yo.

Si, Boss, dijo Adam

Esto es en tiempo real?Mac miraba a Adam.

Siempre y cuando lo tenga instalado en un movil

Puedes rastrear la dirección IP?

Si pero se puede conectar de distintos sitios serian varias direcciones.

Pero me puedes dar una ciudad?

Creo que ya se la están dando, Nasville no es conocida como la pequeña Grecia?

Mac miro a Adam serio, debe estar ahí.

Boss, hay que comprobar que Stella este viva primero.

No notaste nada extraño en ella?

No Boss, a veces se veía un poco nerviosa, en una o dos ocasiones, recibió una llamada que la hacían alejarse para que no escuchara pero pensé que eran de usted.

Mac vio a Lindsay, salio de caminando hacia ella.

Mac,Lindsay sonrió cuando lo vio, como estas?

El tomo su brazo y la llevo a su oficina, Mac que pasa?

Creo que Stella mato a Steffo, dijo Mac mirando a Lindsay.

Que? Es absurdo, dijo Lindsay molesta.

Linds, monto la escena, Lindsay lo miraba sorprendida, al parecer tiene tiempo planeando esto, quiero encontrarla, ya no se trata solo de Stella, ella esta embarazada.

Embarazada!Lindsay lo miro sorprendida, Mac esto es absurdo, porque haría algo así, donde esta?

No se, pero ahora estoy realmente molesto, no tiene derecho de arrastrar a mi hijo en esta situación, como va a vivir? como un fugitivo?no tiene derecho hacerme pasar por lo que pase,Mac estaba furioso.

Lindsay lo abrazo, Mac si Stella realmente hizo algo así, debió haber tenido motivos muy fuertes, no me la imagino planeando un asesinato y huyendo como un criminal, menos con un bebe, Stella no es así.

Mac suspiro, Es lo que me están diciendo las evidencias Linds, es lo que me dicen.

Las evidencias también se equivocan Mac, no nos ayudaron a capturar a Steffo.

No se equivocaron, Lindsay no las encontramos a tiempo, dijo Mac mirando a Lidsay serio.

Mac llego a la habitación del hotel, en la antesala de la habitación encontró una tarjeta en la mesa de entrada, Quitate el reloj, tu arma, tu placa y los lentes y busca la siguiente tarjeta, no hagas trampa lo voy a saber, el sonrió, en el piso habían pétalos de rosas hacían un camino hasta la habitación, el busco la siguiente tarjeta, zapatos,pantalón y camisa, Mac sonrió, se quito lo que indicaba la tarjeta y fue a la otra, boxer, t-shirt y medias, después puedes entrar. Mac se desvistió y entro en la habitación, Stella estaba desnuda en la cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas, Mac arqueo las cejas hasta la luna se subió en la cama y la empezó a besar, me encanta tu ofrenda de paz, decía mientras la besaba. Hicieron el amor durante horas, Mac estaba dormido, Stella lo observaba, recibió un mensaje en su teléfono, ella lo leyó y lo borro suspiro,Mac!Mac!el no se movía, ella lo veía dormir, tomo el teléfono y llamo al servicio de habitación ordenando el desayuno para los dos, por favor subanlo en 40 minutos, gracias, ella lo beso en la mejilla, Mac seguía dormido, comenzo a besar su pecho y fue bajando hasta su ombligo Mac se despertó cuando sintió a Stella en su pene, acaricio su pelo, comenzo a gemir,ella se sentó encima de el y lo comenzo a cabalgar,Mac la observaba , carariciaba sus pechos, ella cayo sobre el.

Buenos Días, Mac le dijo sonriendo la beso, te extrañe.

No mas que yo, Stella le sonrió.

La puerta sonó, Es el desayuno, dijo Stella.

Mac tomo una bata y fue atender, ella se puso su bata, salio de la habitación y se sentó a desayunar con Mac.

Mac esto es para ti, Stella le entrego una caja a Mac.

El sonrió mirando la caja con las cejas arqueadas,Un bolígrafo?

No, tienes que abrirla, Stella le dijo sonriendo.

El la movía cerca de su oído,Me da miedo, el sonrió, fui victima de tu ultimo regalo.

Stella sonrió, no son unas esposas.

Ya me diste de esas y me gustaron,el comenzo abrir la caja intrigado, miro el contenido y le regalo una gran sonrisa, lo verificaste?el tomo la prueba de embarazo que había en la caja.

Si, tres veces, ella le sonrió.

El se levanto y la beso, Te amo.


	9. Chapter 9

Mac toco la puerta del departamento llevaba un franela blanca,un jean y una gorra de la policía de NY.

Joan abrió, al verla Mac sonrió,ella llevaba una franela alegórica al Día de San Patricio, un sombrero y una bufanda unos jeans y unos tenis.

Que mucho? Dijo Joan.

No, Mac sonrió, vamos o no nos dará tiempo para todo.

No se puso nada, ella se quito la bufanda y se la puso a Mac, el sonrió,Que se ha avanzado?

Aparte que el padre de Justin, el niño de la flauta confeso el homicidio nada mas, solo lo enredo todo mas ahora, entiendo menos, si no fue Stella por que huyo?

No entiendo el cambio su modus operandi, al asesinar a un niño con familia, No sabremos lo que pensaba Stella hasta encontrarla, pero lo importante es que ella esta viva, es lo que importa.

No, yo quiero respuestas quiero saber donde esta?mejor no hablemos de esto, Mac desenrollo unos apuntes, nuestro intinerario, le sonrió a Joan.

Vaya tiene todo organizado,ella tomo las hojas y las leía.

Primero vamos al desfile luego a la Isla de Ellis, a la Estatua al Empire y Central Park, por supuesto tiene que comer un perro caliente ahí, terminaremos el día en el Rochefeller center.

Genial, dijo Joan sonriendole a Mac.

Se dirigieron al desfile de San Patricio, Joan observaba fascinada todo lo relativo al festejo, Mac la llevo a la iglesia de San Patricio, en el desfile Mac se encontró con varios amigos policías, el les presento a Joan.

Luego fueron a tomar el ferri para la Isla de Ellis.

Mac estaba parado detrás de Joan, esto es genial, ella miraba las fotos de su cámara.

Ya arregle que nos dejen subir a la antorcha, no se visita la estatua, si no vas ahí.

Es una de las mejores vistas, Hawkes me dijo que una vez subieron a la antena del Empire state.

Si la vista es genial, si quieres se puede arreglar,Mac le dijo sonriendo

Me da un poco de miedo los sitios altos para serte sincera.

En serio, Mac sonrió, como vas a subir a la antorcha?

No te molesta que te deje mis unas clavadas en los brazos?

No, Mac sonrió.

Entraron al ferri, Menos mal que hay sol,decía Joan mientras ambos se sentaron en la parte de arriba, Joan saco su cámara y comenzo a tomar fotos, se paro en la banca, Mac la sujeto de la cintura para que no se cayera, ella seguía tomando fotos, bajo de la banca, están geniales.

Mac tomo la cámara y le tomo varias fotos a Joan, Vamos Mac solo una foto, ella le tomo una foto a el.

Si quieren les tomo una juntos se ofreció un chico, Mac le entrego la camara, Vamos hombre abrace a su esposa, Mac recordó que llevaba su sortija, el abrazo a Joan y les tomaron la foto.

Quiero tomar la cerveza verde dicen que es buenisima, Joan decía bajando del Ferri.

Es muy fuerte tienes que tener cuidado,ellos caminaban hacia la estatua, tomaron varias fotos y entraron, Mac le iba contando en detalle a Joan la historia de la estatua, subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar a las escaleras que iban a la antorcha.

Vamos, dijo Mac

No creo que pueda, decía Joan asustada mirando las escaleras,Mac la tomo por la cintura, ve subiendo yo estoy aquí detrás de ti.

Cada vez que Joan retrocedía chocaba con el pecho de Mac, así si nos vamos a caer.

Joan sube de un solo golpe no lo pienses, por fin llegaron a la antorcha, Joan estaba agarrada del brazo de Mac.

Que linda vista,Mac se reía de la cara de pánico de Joan,Mac como vamos a bajar?

Te empujo y listo, dijo Mac sonriendole.

Ella le golpeo el brazo, Muy gracioso.

Yo voy adelante, te agarras de mi y bajamos.

Ellos bajaron de la estatua tomaron el ferri y fueron a la Isla de Ellis, Joan busco el apellido de su familia en los archivos de la isla, regresaron al ferri, llegaron a New York, caminaron un poco por Wall Street.

Fueron a Central Park, Mac le compro un perro caliente a Joan, ambos comieron perros calientes, fueron a Las jugueterias mas importantes de New York, llegaron al Empire State y subieron, Joan estaba agarrada del brazo de Mac.

Vamos es imposible que te pase algo?

Le tengo miedo a la altura, Mac se rió.

No quieres subir a la antena.

No!

Vamos a comer algo, ellos bajaron del Empire State, camino al restaurante, Joan insistió en tomar la famosa cerveza verde, Mac la miraba, Vamos Mac no me vas a dejar beber sola, Mac tomo una cerveza, siguieron tomando, Vaya si es fuerte en realidad, con la comida se nos pasara un poco el efecto, decía Joan mirando a Mac.

Llegaron a un restaurante,

Ambos ordenaron Bicteck con ensalada, vamos a pedir vino,decía Joan mientras miraban la carta de vinos.

Joan no me parece buena idea, Cerveza y vino, no estamos tan sanos.

Vamos Mac, con la comida vamos a estar mejor.

Cenaron y fueron al Rochefeller Center.

Es realmente hermoso, esta ciudad es increíble.

Si lo es, vamos te voy a llevar a tu casa.

Mac y Joan fueron a la casa de ella, entraron Voy hacer cafe,dijo Joan

Buena idea, nos despertara un poco,mañana hay que ir a trabajar.

Oh no, dijo Joan mirando a Mac.

Ella se quito la bufanda se la puso en el cuello a Mac, el arqueo los ojos, te la regalo, Joan lo halo hacia ella y lo beso.

Mac, se separo de ella, la miro, mucha cerveza verde?

No creo, dijo Joan sonriendole.

El la presiono contra la pared y la comenzo a besar, Mac se quito su franela, Joan lo miro nerviosa, el le quito su franela, desabrocho su brasier y comenzo a besar sus pechos, ella se estremecía, Mac soltó el pantalón de Joan, la llevo a su cama, le quito los zapatos el pantalón y sus panties, Mac puso las manos de ella en su cinturón, Joan lo desabrocho, soltó el pantalón de Mac,Joan cerro los ojos se acostó en la cama, Mac se termino de desvestir, se coloco encima de ella, Mac! Joan no terminaba de hablar, Mac la beso profundamente, bajo por sus pechos, beso su estomago, comenzo a jugar con sus dedos y su sexo, sintió su humedad,ella empezó a gemir,Mac retiro su mano, entro en ella de un golpe, Mac arqueo las cejas, miro a Joan, ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, le dio un beso suave, toco su mejilla, Jo, el la volvió a besar, Jo, mirame,ella abrió los ojos, Mac le sonrio, voy hacer cuidadoso,el la beso, comenzo a moverse poco a poco, entrado cada vez mas dentro de ella, Joan gemía se agarro de la cintura de Mac, el fue incrementando su ritmo, Joan llego al orgasmo, Mac la siguió terminando dentro de ella, la beso, se coloco a un lado de ella, acaricio su rostro, Joan lo miraba a los ojos, Mac pasaba su mano por la espalda de ella, Descansa, Mac la llevo a su pecho, ella se acomodo y se durmió.

Mac se despertó y beso la nariz de Joan, Como te sientes?

Bien, Joan le sonrió.

Debiste decirme, Mac la miro a los ojos.

No es algo que uno ponga en la tarjeta de presentación, Joan miro a Mac

Mac le sonrió, igual debiste pude haberte lastimado.

No lo hiciste Mac,Joan le sonrió.

Mac la beso, se levanto al baño,tenia sus boxers, vienes conmigo?

Joan se sonrojo, para bañarnos?

Mac sonrió, si.

Mac me da pena, Joan se puso mas roja.

No me viste?el arqueo los ojos

No, Joan sonrió.

No, en serio ni un poco, no me parece justo, yo si te vi, te bese, te disfrute y me encanto.

Joan se puso roja como un tomate,Mac levanto las sabanas se metió debajo, Mac que haces?Joan se reía.

Mac fue al baño y regreso con una toalla pequeña húmeda, Joan lo observaba, el doblo sus piernas levanto un poco las sabanas y limpio su entrepierna, te estas preguntando como? Dijo Joan mirando a Mac.

Mac levanto la mirada,en realidad no?solo me pregunto si lo disfrutaste.

Si, Joan le sonrió, No te voy a mentir cuando era niña mis padres me crearon tantos temores, que no bese un chico hasta los veinte, Mac arqueo sus ojos, Nos íbamos a casar debíamos esperar hasta nuestra noche de bodas, así me programaron mis padres,el murió antes de casarnos, Mac miraba a Joan, el tenia un hijo que yo adopte, después me dedique a criarlo, no quise que nadie se me acercara, Mathew se enlisto en los marines hace seis meses,comencé una relación y luego vine a New York.

Y que paso aquí? Perdiste el programa?Mac le sonrió a Joan

Eres un virus Mac, dañaste mi programa, Joan le sonrió a Mac.

Mac la beso, metió su mano bajo la sabana y comenzo acariciar su entrepierna, Joan gemía,el metía sus dedos dentro de ella,Mac, dime que limpiabas decía Joan con la respiracion entre cortada.

Su virtud señorita, Mac la beso y se coloco encima de ella,comenzo hacerle el amor.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam, Mac y Stella entraron a la estación de Adam, busca este web, Adam, Stella y Mac, leían el block.

Mac pasaba la mano por su cara, No tenemos nada existe el block,dijo Mac furioso

Solo lo puede haber escrito el, Stella dijo a Mac.

Adam investiga las direcciones IP, tiene que haber alguna conexion, Mac dijo mirando a Adam.

Mac y Stella bajaron con Sid.

Esta vez es distinto dijo Sid, este pequeño tenia una familia, su padre lo acaba de identificar, esta destrozado.

Que tienes Sid?

Lo mismo de siempre Mac, mismo modus operandi.

Mac respondió su celular,Taylor,se puso furioso, como que no hay posibilidad de una orden, que diablos me esta queriendo decir, Que debido a la influencia de su familia, no van hacer nada?Mac colgó furioso, se fue de la morgue.

Sid y Stella se quedaron en la morgue, Stella se quedo pensativa.

Stell, Stell estas aquí?

Si, dijo Stella sonriendo.

En que piensas?Sid la miraba.

Stella le sonrió a Sid, Estoy embarazada, Sid la abrazo.

Stella, que alegría,Mac ya sabe?

No, aun no le he dicho.

Mac llego al laboratorio, miro alrededor buscando a Joan, no la vio y fue donde Adam que tenemos del ultimo caso.

Robo en una farmacia, estoy limpiando las imagenes de la cámara de vigilancia.

Tienes algo?

Si, Danny y Hawkes ya están tras la pista.

Perfecto, dijo Mac fue donde Lindsay, ella estaba con Joan, Mac le sonrió, tienen algo de las finanzas de Stella?dijo mirando a Lindsay

Nada aun, no entiendo no puede desaparecer sin dinero, Lindsay miraba a Mac.

Mac suspiro, mordió su labio inferior, al menos que realmente le haya pasado algo y la escena allá sido montada por otra persona.

La unica forma de desaparecer así, es entrando en el cuidado del gobierno, dijo Joan mirando a Mac, el la miro fijamente.

Tu crees, protección de testigos?por que?que vio Stella?Mac miraba Joan.

Como se puede obtener esta información?dijo Lindsay mirando a Mac

No se, Linds, Mac la miro desconcertado, pero tengo que saber?

Esta es la información que me pediste, Joan le entrego una carpeta a Mac, el la abrió y la volvió a cerrar, Gracias.

Mac tomo su teléfono, nasville bonasera se que te vigilan solo dime si estas OK.

Ven conmigo,Mac le dijo a Joan, ellos fueron a su oficina,

Conoces a alguien con quien podamos hablar para saber si Stella esta en protección de testigos.

Tengo algunos contacto, pero es muy difícil Mac,el mordió su labio, Estas molesto?

Fastifiado, porque no me dijo nada, esto me intriga, me esta matando, tengo derecho, si ella quería desaparecer perfecto, pero mi hijo, si lo iba hacer, por que me dijo que estaba embarazada?

Debe ser que quiere que la busques, si lo que pensamos es cierto, en protección a testigos no te dan opción Mac, lo sabes,no la dejes de buscar Mac.

Lo se, Mac se quedo pensativo, no hay nada en sus mensajes de texto, ninguna llamada sospechosa, no hay movimientos en sus cuentas, no entiendo debería haber algo.

Voy a tratar de contactar algunos de mis conocidos para saber si Stella fue tomada bajo protección, pero Mac sabes muy bien, que esa información no nos llega a nosotros, por proteger las identidades, no va hacer fácil, averiguar si Stella entro al programa.

Lo se, Mac suspiro, voy a rechequear todo, voy a procesar nuevamente el departamento de Steffo, como llegaron las cosas de Stella ahí? como hay pertenencias de ella en la escena de Steffo? Creí que Stella había tenido que ver con su muerte, pero la evidencia demuestra que fue el padre de Justin.

Voy a procesar el departamento de Stella nuevamente, algo se nos esta escapando, Joan dijo mirando a Mac, Voy a llevar a Adam conmigo.

Ok, perfecto, si tienes alguna novedad me avisas.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de Mac, fueron a procesar nuevamente las escenas, Horas mas tarde Mac estaba en su oficina firmando informes, vio a Joan pasar y la llamo a su oficina, la miro serio.

Joan, Mac le hizo senas invitándola a pasar a su oficina, abrio la carpeta que Joan le entrego en la mañana, saco las dos primeras hojas las doblo y las metió en su bolsillo,Que es esto? Mac le decía mientras guardaba las hojas.

Sus notas profesor, le dijo Joan seria.

Mac arqueo las cejas, Profesor? el le sonrió

No jugábamos a eso? Joan le dijo sonriendo.

Si, Mac bajo la mirada,a que hora es la clase?

A las 8 estará bien, Voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones esta tarde.

El viene hoy?

Si, se que me va odiar, tiene razón, esperarme tanto tiempo para que terminara así.

Estas cosas pasan, Jo, yo también voy a tener que dar explicaciones cuando Stella aparezca.

Sientes que le fallaste?

Si, tu no sientes lo mismo con, Mac se quedo pensando.

Alex, Mac, Alex, Joan dijo mirándolo.

Quieres que te acompane?

No seria peor, se va a poner furioso.

Temo por ti, Mac la miraba fijamente.

No te preocupes, lo cite en un sitio publico, no es agresivo.

Por que me siento como un bribón?Mac suspiro.

Quieres dejar esto hasta aquí?

No,quiero seguir, dijo Mac serio,tu que quieres hacer?

Vamos a ver que pasa,creo que me estoy metiendo en un lió.

Nos metimos en un lió, Mac suspiro,sacaste cita con el medico?

Si, ya lo hice voy a la una, veo a Alex a las tres, es mejor comenzar con un control efectivo ahora.

Quiero que te vean, chequear que todo este bien.

Joan sonrió, Ayer te veías lindo haciendo cálculos.

Mac sonrió, te parecio extraño?

Dime algo que no haya sido diferente para mi?

Mac se paso la mano por la cabeza pensativo, tienes una opinión diferente de lo que hablamos?

Mac, el hecho que no tenga experiencia, no quiere decir que no sepa del tema.

Lo se, lo demostraste anoche, Mac sonrió,Joan se sonrojo, solo me gusta tener el control.

Mac no puedes tener el control de todo.

Lo se, pero no quiero usar, Mac se quedo en silencio

Mac lo entendí anoche, lo intentamos y no me gusto, tenemos un acuerdo en ese punto,vamos a ver que propone el medico.

Bien, quieres que vaya contigo al medico?

No,Mac no es necesario.

Hablamos mas tarde?

Si, Mac hablamos mas tarde, Joan salio de la oficina de Mac.

No me pueden obligar, Stella decía molesta.

Si no lo hace la mataran, creo que tiene mucho que proteger.

Por lo menos puedo elegir donde ir?

No, lo siento.

Mac seguía con su teléfono,

nasville bonasera ya no se si esto sirve, dame una señal

nasville bonasera ya pasaron días que paso contigo. Necesito saber.

El suspiraba mirando su teléfono, Lindsay entro a la oficina, Que tienes Mac?

Jo hablo con gente del programa de protección, no saben nada de Stella.

Desde cuando la llamamos Jo?Lindsay miro molesta a Mac, Que te traes con ella?

Mac la miro serio, me esta ayudando Linds.

Solo es eso? esta mañana cuando te vio le salían chispa de los ojos, No entiendo primero la querías matar y ahora la llamas Jo?

Linds!

Mac me molesta que olvides tan rápido a Stell,Mac miro a Lindsay con rabia.

Es imposible que olvide a Stella, no solo por el simple hecho que la amo, esta embarazada con mi hijo, Linds, me voy a volver loco, si sigo pensado todo el día en Stella, en que paso con ella con mi hijo, el paso su mano por la cabeza, no se si la voy a encontrar, si esta muerta, si esta viva, por que no me llevo con ella? Por que no me dijo nada?temo que cada vez que haya un cuerpo pueda ser ella, Linds sencillamente no quiero pensar,Mac se quedo en silencio un momento, Adam encontró una cuenta twitter en su teléfono, sabias que la tenia?

Si, si sabia.

No paro de enviarle mensajes Linds, tengo la esperanza, que ella responda, no quiero pensar, necesito distraerme con el trabajo con otras cosas, no pensar.

Eso es Joan una distracción?

No, ella no es una distracción.

Mac, te estas acostando con ella?

Lindsay, perdoname, pero no es tu asunto con quien me voy a la cama, en tal caso es de Stella y mio.

Lo se, Mac pero temo que te compliques mas de lo que ya estas.

Mas, es imposible, Linds

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac siguió trabajando revisando y firmando informes.

Vio llegar a Joan un hombre la seguía, ellos comenzaron a discutir frente al ascensor, Mac se levanto y se acerco a ellos.

Pasa algo?el dijo mirando a Joan.

Este no es asunto suyo,vayase al diablo, respondió el hombre, Mac arqueo los ojos con su respuesta.

Alex, el es Mac Taylor, el jefe del laboratorio, Joan le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

De igual forma, este es un asunto personal,dijo Alex molesto.

Alex este es mi trabajo no debiste seguirme,Mac presiono el botón del ascensor, salgan, le indico a las personas que estaban en el, Mac tomo a Alex y lo metió de un empujón al ascensor,

Mac!Joan los siguió.

Que diablos le pasa? grito Alex

Mac estaba entre Joan y Alex, Todo lo que pasa aquí me concierne, este es mi laboratorio, cuando me vaya a dirigir la palabra, espero que entienda que lo tiene que hacer con respeto, Mac lo miraba serio.

Esto es entre Joan y yo, dijo Alex enfrentando a Mac

Perfecto, entonces no lo tienen que hablar aquí, espere que Joan termine su turno.

Joan solo quiero que vengas conmigo y me demuestres que me amas, tengo una habitación en un hotel.

Joan miraba a Mac, Lo dices por rabia, no lo tengo que hacer,Mac la miraba fijamente.

Me lo debes, te fuiste acostar con el primero que encontraste apenas nos separamos, Alex decía furioso.

El ascensor paro en un piso, Mac le indico a lo que esperaban que no subieran, las puertas se cerraron.

No fue así, Joan le decía a Alex, solo paso.

Mac miraba a Joan y no decía nada.

Vamos a bajar en el próximo piso y vamos al hotel me lo debes, Alex gritaba furioso, demuestrame que fue un error.

Pararon en el siguiente piso, Mac nuevamente no dejo subir a nadie, Alex trato de salir al ver que Joan no bajaba volvió a subir.

Mac miro a Joan, no es un error, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Joan miraba a Mac, Lo se.

Alex miro a Mac con furia, Usted! eres una perra, es un hombre casado.

Mac empujo a Alex contra la pared, retractate, no la llames así.

Mac presiono el botón de parada, No estoy casado, retractate, el empujo a Alex de nuevo contra la pared.

Que se siente tirarse a la mujer de otro? A la que uno respeto, decía Alex furioso.

Mac lo soltó,miro a Joan, no fue algo planeado, solo paso,ninguno quiso lastimar o herir a nadie.

Demuestrame que me amas y ven conmigo al hotel, tengo derecho, Alex le decía furioso a Joan

Derecho?Mac arqueo sus cejas,Joan no es tu propiedad.

Acaso si es tu propiedad?dijo Alex

Aparentemente segun tus reglas, Mac lo miro serio.

Esto es el colmo, no soy un pedazo de terreno, que diablos les pasa, como me dices esto Alex?Que como me acosté con Mac tengo que brincar a tu cama para obtener tu perdón?

Si es lo que deberías hacer, si de verdad me amas, Alex la miro fijamente.

Mac acararicio el brazo de Joan, se acerco a su oído,le susurro, No quiero que te toque. Mac soltó el botón de parada.

Joan miro a Mac y luego a Alex, Lo siento, Alex.

Mac se puso delante de Joan y miro a Alex, Maldito, dijo Alex al bajar del ascensor.

Subio mas gente al ascensor, Mac se coloco al lado de Joan rozo su mano y le regalo una sonrisa.

Bajaron del ascensor Mac fue a su oficina y Joan a la de ella. Mac le envió un mensaje, Salón descanso, Mac fue y tomo una taza de café, Joan entro luego se sirvió un café, se sentaron en una mesa.

Como te sientes?Mac la miro serio.

El tiene razón, lo traicione, Joan bajo la mirada

No, no la tiene,Joan lo miro seria.

A quien engañas Mac?no le respondiste, Que se siente tirarse a la mujer de otro?

Mac la miro a los ojos, No me la tire, le hice el amor.

Realmente puedes afirmar eso? no me amas Mac.

Tampoco lo puedo negar, pero definitivamente no fue una tirada y ya, no estaría aquí preocupado por ti.

No te engañes Mac, apenas aparesca Stella vas a salir corriendo, ahí voy hacer una tirada.

No lo eres y no lo seras, ya veré que haré cuando sepa de Stella, No quiero mentirte no te voy a proclamar amor, pero hay cariño, no me eres indiferente,es que acaso tu me puedes proclamar amor?

No, no te voy a mentir cariño y no se que.

Mac le sonrió, justamente mucho no se que, el tomo su mano y la beso,que dijo el medico?

No te preocupes no rompiste nada que no se debiera romper, dijo que recuperara el tiempo perdido.

Mac mordió su labio, hay que obedecerle,el teléfono de Mac vibro el leyó el mensaje, esta noche voy a tu casa, el se levanto se acerco a Joan, quiero seguir tirándome a la mujer de otro,le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Joan lo miraba con la boca abierta, salir de la sala de descanso.


	11. Chapter 11

Mac llego al muelle Don lo estaba esperando.

Que tienes?

Mujer, avanzado estado de descomposición,Mac miro a Don preocupado.

Viste el cuerpo?

Si,Don lo miraba, Mac no es Stella.

Mac, respiro profundo se acerco al cuerpo, lo observo un momento, Don se acerco,Mac no creo que Stella este muerta, algo no la deja regresar.

Don me digo lo mismo, pero no tengo la certeza, tengo miedo que aparesca en el Rio Hudson.

Don vio a Joan y a Hawkes llegar, Ahí viene la loca de Dc.

No le digas así, Mac lo miro serio.

Que?, ahora son amigos?

Don es su trabajo preguntar, Mac respiraba con dificultad.

Que acaso hicieron las pases?Que te pasa Mac?

Nada

Nada? No se ve como nada,Hawkes, grito Don, algo le pasa a Mac.

Joan y Hawkes corrieron hacia Mac, Mac comenzo a respirar con mayor dificultad, Don lo sostenía.

Joan llego y lo abrazo,Mac todo esta bien tranquilizate, Mac la miraba y no decía nada.

Hawkes, miraba a Mac, parece un ataque de pánico, que paso?

No se algo lo altero, creo que el cuerpo, Don le decía a Hawkes.

Jo, no esta bien, no puedo mas,dijo Mac.

Mac mirame, por favor respira profundo, Joan acariciaba su mejilla

Hawkes llamo a una ambulancia, Don ayudaba a Joan a sostener a Mac, la miraba fijamente.

Mac miraba a Joan a los ojos, se empezó a calmar,eso es Mac respira,Joan le decia a Mac mirándolo fijamente.

Llego la ambulancia y los paramedicos trasladaron a Mac a su interior.

Joan se fue con Mac en la ambulancia, Don y Hawkes se quedaron en la escena, comenzaron a procesar la escena.

Creo que esa mujer lo altera? dijo Hawkes

No me pareció, te diste cuenta de la dinámica, Don dijo arqueandole los ojos a Hawkes.

Dinámica?Que crees que tienen algo?No, no creo, dijo Hawkes

Creo que si, es mas te lo voy a probar, Don llamo a Joan, Hola Joan que dijo el medico? aja, entiendo, Mac donde va a estar mas tarde en su casa? quisiera verlo, me puedes dar la dirección, gracias,de todas maneras te llamo para saber donde esta? Gracias, Don colgó y miro a Hawkes, tienen algo.

Hawkes lo miraba boquiabierto, Que te dijo?

Se va a quedar con ella, no quiere ir a su departamento, puedo pasar luego a verle, Don sonrió.

No significa nada, a lo mejor tiene habitación de huéspedes, es lógico que Mac no quiera ir a su casa todo le recuerda a Stella.

Con ese bombon, habitación de huéspedes, Hawkes lo miro serio,si no me agrada, pero es hermosa, eso no se le va a quitar.

Don es absurdo dijo Hawkes tomo su teléfono y llamo a Danny para que lo ayudara con la escena.

Mac llego al departamento de Joan, suspiro, Me siento drogado.

Estas drogado, Mac quieren que duermas, el tratamiento es para que descanses por varios días.

Mac miraba el departamento, dopado, eso no es descansar, no tengo ropa aquí.

Te iré a buscar a tu casa, ahora desnudate y metete en esa cama, Mac sonrió

Estas tan ansiosa, que no puedes esperar a que no este drogado.

No te preocupes me voy aprovechar de ti mientras duermes. Joan le regalo una sonrisa.

Esto no fue lo que planeamos para hoy, lo siento.

Tranquilo, hay tiempo,Joan lo llevo a su cuarto, Mac se desvistió quedando en boxer y su t-shirt, Joan le dio las medicinas que el medico le indico, el se durmió.

Tres horas mas tarde,Don llego al departamento de Joan, Como esta Mac?

Dormido ha dormido toda la tarde,Que paso? Don que lo puso así?ellos entraron a la sala.

El pensó que el cuerpo era Stella, estábamos hablando de su temor de encontrarla en el rió Hudson, Don le sonrió a Joan.

Necesita saber que paso con ella, la incertidumbre lo esta matando.

No han avanzado nada,

Stella solo se esfumo, Joan se sentó en una silla

La gente no se esfuma,Mac,donde esta?dijo Don mirando a su alrededor.

En mi habitación, quieres verlo?Joan se levanto a hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

Dejalo dormir, ustedes están juntos?

Juntos?Joan miro a Don.

Si, juntos, tienen una relación? seria la pregunta correcta

No, Joan bajo la mirada.

No?por favor y prefiere quedarse en tu casa en vez de conmigo o Danny?No tienes otra habitación donde vas a dormir?

Ese no es tu problema, donde voy a dormir o si estamos juntos.

El esta confundido y de duelo, no lo vas ayudar, se esta aferrando a ti, después cuando te canses que va a pasar?

Y si aparece Stella, Que va a pasar?piensas en Mac pero no en mi,Joan miraba a Don, Aquí ambos podemos perder, en tal caso sera asunto nuestro.

Tu no has perdido a tu pareja, no sabes lo que es, Don miro molesto a Joan, el no esta para juegos.

Tu que sabes de mi? No sabes nada y ya me juzgaste para mi esto no es un juego, viniste a esto o a ver a Mac?Joan miraba molesta a Don.

Que quieres que piense? No tienes un mes aquí y ya te involucraste con la pareja de la persona que viniste a encontrar,sabes que ellos esperan un hijo, o es que acaso tomas así de personal todos tus casos? Nada bueno va a salir de esto, solo vas a conseguir herirlo mas.

Si viniste a ver a Mac, el esta detrás de esa puerta, yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicacion ni oír tus estupideces, Joan miraba molesta a Don, no te saco de mi casa, porque eres su amigo y se que te preocupas por el,solo por favor no lo despiertes, ni lo perturbes con tus estupideces, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Estupideces?dijo Don mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Mac estaba dormido profundamente, Don lo observo un momento se veía tranquilo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella miraba mientras un hombre le colocaba una via.

Señorita Bonasera, sera como donar sangre, es por precaución.

Por precaución?no entiendo?

Senorita no la hemos tomado con nosotros, pues aparentemente aun no saben su identidad, entienda que esto es un asunto de seguridad nacional, si se llega a saber su identidad, tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto.

A que se refiere con eso?

Protegerla a toda costa, a eso nos referimos.

Y si decido no declarar, prefiero no hacerlo.

Debió pensarlo antes de acudir a nosotros, entienda la información que usted nos aporto ha ayudado a salvar miles de vidas, esta gente no se va a quedar tranquila hasta dar con usted, pueden sospechar que tiene alguien dentro de su organizacion.

Cual es la solución?tengo que hablar con mi novio, decirle.

Solo pondría su vida en peligro, lo mejor es callar, creame se de lo que le hablo, nosotros le indicaremos, cuando es seguro para usted, no deje pistas ni rastros la pueden estar vigilando, en el momento que sospechemos que corre peligro la sustraeremos.

Sustraerme?entiende lo que me esta pidiendo?

Si, desgraciadamente si, es mi día a día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac llego a su oficina y miro alrededor, salio y fue a la oficina de Stella se sentó en su escritorio, comenzo a revisar su computadora, sus cosas, algo que le diera una pista, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Adam.

Si, Boss, Adam lo vio tratando de abrir el correo de Stella, Boss ya hicimos eso no nos llevo a nada.

Adam quiero la clave?

Boss,no nos llevo a nada.

Adam!Mac señalo el teclado, Adam tecleo la clave de Stella y Mac se sentó a revisar los correos. Mac vio que habían unos correos marcados como no leidos después de la desaparición de Stella, arqueo las cejas, volvió a llamar a Adam, Si Boss.

Tu abriste estos correos?

No, no lo había revisado desde hace dos días.

Hay forma de saber de donde lo chequearon?

Si,Adam fue a su computadora Mac lo siguió, No se puede rastrear el IP esta protegido, tendríamos que esperar a que se conecte.

Mac tomo el teclado, Que hace Boss?

Si ha abierto su correo, debe haber utilizado su usuario de la policía, Mac chequeaba el historial del usuario, se dio cuenta que con el usuario de Stella, habían investigado a Joan, arqueo los ojos, como sabe?

Joan llego y observo a Mac, Han usado el correo de Stella y su usuario de la policia de NY.

Que?solo puedo haber sido ella.

Pienso lo mismo, ven conmigo, Mac salio acompañado de Joan a su oficina, alguien le informa lo que pasa aquí?

Estas seguro?

Si te esta investigando.

Que?seguro vio que había sido asignada a su caso, Mac no se como decirte esto.

Que? Que pasa?

Hoy me llamo mi jefe esto me llego hoy, Joan le entrego una carpeta a Mac, están cerrando el caso

Que?Mac tomo la carpeta y la leyó, la están declarando muerta, Quien hizo esto?

Mac esto vino de arriba.

Stella esta viva,sabemos que lo esta, Mac gritaba furioso, cuando iba a salir de su oficina Joan lo detuvo.

Mac donde vas?

Donde Sinclair, esto no lo voy a dejar así.

Mac el no puede hacer nada, es de mas arriba de Sinclair, solo queda esperar.

Esperar! Que encontarla en el Hudson?Voy hablar con quien sea necesario, Mac salio furioso de la oficina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac,Stella miraba a Mac el estaba entrando en el departamento de ella.

Si Stell.

Estuve hablando con Don,recordabamos a Jess, Mac tomo la mano de Stella y la llevo a la sala se sentaron en el sofá.

Se que la extrañas, todos lo hacemos, así como también extrañamos a Aidem.

Mac,si algo me llega a pasar

Stella no seas absurda nada te va a pasar

Mac,dejame terminar, todos los días cuando tomamos nuestra placa existe esa posibilidad.

A que viene eso ahora?Que pasa?

No pasa nada, tal vez es el embarazo, las hormonas que se yo, pero si algo

Stella nada te va a pasar, como piensas que algo te puede pasar cuando estas en el mejor momento de tu vida vas a ser madre.

Lo se,Mac dejame terminar, solo dejame terminar si, si me llega a pasar algo quiero que sigas adelante, que continúes con tu vida.

Mac sonrió,No creo que pueda, solo espero que si algo te llega a pasar, yo ya este muerto y enterrado.

Mac estoy hablando en serio.

Yo también, quiero que te pongas ese vestido rojo que usaste para la fiesta del alcalde, el día de mi entierro, si algo me llega pasar, Mac le sonrió a Stella.

Quiero que te pongas tu traje de Marine, el de gala.

Mac sonrió, sabia que no te debía dejar ver "Reto al destino"desde ese día detesto a Richard Gere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonasera Nasville Amor no se que te ha pasado, hoy te declararon muerta perdoname no soy fuerte estoy muriendo un poco cada día

Bonasera Nasville Otra vez no tengo cuerpo que enterrar, así esta mi vida vacía

Bonasera Nasville Te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir me voy a poner mi uniforme

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac, Mac, por favor Mac abreme, Mac se que estas ahí, solo abre, se escuchaba la voz de Joan en la puerta. Mac estaba sentado en su sillón con su franela de policía de NY, en una mano, no se inmuto al escuchar a Joan, el suspiro, miro a su alrededor y se quedo sentado ahí.

Mac, es Don, tengo mi copia voy a entrar.

Mac tomo su teléfono, le envió un texto a Don, Necesito estar solo, dile a Joan que lo siento, Don le enseno el teléfono a Joan, Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo, vamos a darle hasta mañana, si no aparece regresamos.

Joan suspiro, Que le pasa?

Don la miro, Esta entendiendo que Stella no va a regresar, así este viva, no lo va hacer, acaba de perder su familia.

Joan suspiro, tengo miedo por el.

Don la abrazo, No te preocupes va a estar bien, hay que darle tiempo.

Joan llego a la oficina, miro a la oficina de Mac y lo vio trabajando, salio caminado hacia el.

Mac, Joan entro en la oficina de el, desde que hora estas aquí?

Creo que desde las tres, el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Que hablaste con Sinclair?Que te dijo?

Mac suspiro y se sentó en su silla, me dio a entender que si quería que Stella siguiera viva, era mejor dejarla muerta.

Que vas hacer?Joan lo miro angustiada.

Nada,no puedo hacer nada, me tengo que conformar con espacios en blanco, no los puedo llenar.

Hay que esperar Mac, cuando sea seguro Stella va a regresar.

No Joan no va a regresar, ya me di cuenta de eso.

Tu me dijiste que alguien de aquí la estaba informando, ese alguien, sabe donde esta ella?hay que averiguar, quien es?

Hawkes no es, no abría dicho lo de la sangre,Mac se sentó pensativo en su silla, Danny no creo, su rostro cuando fuimos por Steffo lo dijo todo,Lindsay no, ella ni siquiera sabia que Stella estaba embarazada,Sid, podría ser el

No, creo Mac, el estaba llorando sinceramente a Stella.

Adam!, Mac se levanto y fue con Adam,Joan lo siguió.

Adam!

Si, Boss, Adam respondió de inmediato mirando a Mac.

Mac lo miro serio, Ya se lo tuyo con Stella.

Adam, abrió la boca hasta el piso, Como?

Sencillamente lo se, Mac dijo molesto, que tienes que decir al respecto?

Boss,ustedes no estaban juntos, fue solo una vez, un error, Mac arqueo los ojos,Adam empezó a tartamudear, Fue después de la muerte de Jess, solo fue sexo

Sexo?de que diablos estas hablando?Mac dijo molesto

De lo mio con Stella, dijo Adam confundido.

Joan miraba a Mac sorprendida, Te acostaste con Stella?dijo Mac furioso a Adam.

Adam se quedo mudo de repente, Mac lo miro fijamente acercándose mas a el, Te acostaste con Stella?

Boss, eh yo eh, Adam miraba en todas direcciones.

Adam!responde, Mac miraba furioso a Adam

Si, dejo escapar Adam, pero fue antes

No me interesa, no quiero saber, Mac paso su mano por su frente, Has tenido alguna comunicacion con ella?

No, Boss

Mac salio furioso al ascensor, subió en el y se fue.

Adam y Joan lo veían irse, Joan toco el brazo de Adam,tranquilo ya se le pasara.


	12. Chapter 12

Mac toco la puerta del departamento de Joan, ella abrió, Mac paso como inspeccionando el lugar,Joan lo miro,Que haces?

No me hagas caso, se dejo caer en el sofá.

Joan lo miro,donde estuviste toda la tarde?

Haciendo lo que mejor hago

Que?

Trabajar Jo, levante tres escenas, Quiero pizza,tu no quieres?el marcaba su teléfono.

Mac, dime que sientes?Joan lo miraba.

Hambre eso es lo que siento,hambre, Mac ordeno su pizza.

Mac,hablame

Jo dejalo así, ya pedí la pizza, debí traer algo de ropa me quiero bañar.

Mac hablame!

Mac se levanto furioso del sofá, llevo a Joan contra la pared,presionándola con su cuerpo, Que quieres que te diga?Que no la conocía?eso es lo que estoy sintiendo, que no la conocía,Que mas desconocía de Stella? esa es la pregunta,Joan lo miraba nerviosa,Mac comenzo a levantar la blusa de Joan, la empezó a besar, ella sintió el aliento de Mac, estaba borracho,Mac, no, Joan se trato de separar de Mac, el la presiono mas a la pared, Mac yo no soy Stella, te he dicho que no,Mac la beso profundizó mas su beso esperando que Joan lo aceptara,ella se trato de apartar de el, Mac no la dejaba la llevo al sofá y se coloco sobre ella, No me hagas esto Mac, No quiero, Joan le trato de pegar, Mac la sometió, el comenzo a desvestirla, Mac no soy Stella, no es justo que me castigues, Mac no escuchaba y la seguia desvistiendo comenzo a quitarse la ropa, Joan beso a Mac, tomo su rostro Mac mirame,por favor mirame, Mac había cerrado sus ojos, los abrió y miro fijamente a los ojos de Joan, Quien soy Mac?Mac la miro fijamente, se sentó en el sofá como asustado, toco su cabeza, salio disparado al baño y vomito, Joan se sentó en el sofá, Mac regreso a la sala,la miro respiro profundo, tomo la ropa de Joan del piso se acerco a ella, le puso su blusa sobre sus hombros, perdoname soy una basura,Joan lo acaricio en el rostro, Mac estas herido y confundido, pero no tienes derecho a descargar tus problemas conmigo, eso no te lo voy a permitir,entiendes, Mac empezó a llorar, yo no soy así, no soy esta clase de persona, mejor alejate de mi, es lo mejor, no te quiero lastimar, soy una basura, Joan le sonrió, Mac tranquilizate, ven tu te querías bañar, te voy a dar algo de mi ropa, tu pediste una pizza vamos a esperarla, Mac sacudía la cabeza, no mejor me voy, Joan se levanto del sofa tomo la mano de Mac, vamos Mac asi no puedes ir a ningun lado, Mac la miro serio, Joan mejor alejate de mi esta situación esta sacando lo peor de mi, estoy empezando a tener miedo de mi mismo,Joan lo miraba seria, a que te refieres?, Mac se quedo pensando, cuando me acosté contigo, solo pensé en lo mucho que me habías molestado con lo de Stella,estaba molesto,Joan lo miro incrédula, cuando vi la oportunidad la tome, pensé en acostarme contigo y luego tratarte con indiferencia,castigarte, me dije porque no, es bonita, cuando entre en ti y me di cuenta de lo que significaba para ti, Mac le regalo a Joan una pequeña sonrisa, me sentí afortunado, fue una patada para mi, me pateaste, mi rabia desapareció, cuando estoy contigo pasa eso desaparece, cada vez que te hago el amor, me siento afortunado de tenerte, tal vez quería arruinarlo,Joan lo miro triste, Mac no soy un medicamento para tu rabia, no es justo, que me veas como la forma de drenar tu presión, tus problemas, Mac le sonrió, Que dije?Joan,ahora lo puedo afirmar cuando te hago el amor,te hago el amor, Joan lo miro seria que me estas queriendo decir?Que me amas?Mac sonrió, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mac y Stella estaban sentados en la cama de Mac, Stella estaba llenando crucigramas,Mac estaba leyendo un libro muy interesado.

Que lees?Stella leía el titulo, Crímenes perfectos, eso no existe.

Mac arqueo sus cejas, Hay algunos casos interesantes.

No tenemos suficiente de eso en nuestras vidas?Mac arqueo sus cejas,me refiero a crímenes, no te caería mejor una lectura mas ligera.

Mac tomo la sección de caricaturas del periódico y se la dio a Stella, Ahí tienes tu lectura ligera, Mac sonrió.

Jajaja, dejo escapar Stella en tono burlón, Mac le hizo cara de burla a Stella,ella tomo un libro que Mac tenia en su mesa de noche, en realidad necesitas ayuda al escoger tus libros, Mac arqueo sus ojos y la observo, Solo tienes de armas, crímenes y química.

No sabia que usabas lentes, dijo Mac sonriendole, te ves hermosa.

La mayoría del tiempo uso de contacto, no me cambies el tema Taylor, debería llevarte a compar libros.

Y que me comprarias Bonasera?Mac dijo sonriendo.

Podríamos empezar con el Kamasutra,Stella dijo sonriendo.

Mac arqueo los ojos, excelente elección.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac se levanto, miro a su alrededor, vio como Joan dormía, acaricio su espalda, Mac vio su sortija de matrimonio en su mano, la observo por un minuto, se la quito y vio el nombre de Claire en ella,estaba casi borroso, la coloco de nuevo en su dedo y jugo con ella un rato, se había olvidado de esa manía, que había recuperado en cuanto se la había puesto, sonrió recordando a Claire un minuto, pensaba que tal vez había sido la única que siempre le había dicho lo que pensaba, siempre sincera nunca le había mentido, le decía lo que pensaba le gustara a el o no, pensaba en cuanto la extrañaba, sus conversaciones, sus regaños, sus consejos, por eso la había amado como la amaba. Joan parecía ser sincera, en eso se parecía a Claire, no quiero lastimarla pensaba para si mismo,Mac suspiro.

Stella, fuego definitivamente, recordaba sus conversaciones, sus discusiones, sus enfrentamientos, recordaba las veces que lo había mandado al diablo, sonrió, nadie se había enfrentado a el, como Stella,nadie lo sabia mandar al diablo como ella, Nadie lo leía como ella, con solo verlo sabia que pensaba, al grado de asustarlo. No tienes amor propio Mac, esa habia sido su respuesta al decirle que pensaba regresar con Peyton, tenia razón te botan con una carta y apenas aparece la perdonas, vamos Mac aprendete a quererte, no voy a estar aquí toda la vida para cuidarte, si quieres alguien que te cuide vete donde tu madre, Mac no podía olvidar esa discusión, como siempre ella tenia razón.

Mac se levanto de la cama estaba haciendo frió, se sonrió al verse con la ropa de Joan, se esta vengando pensó, el tenia puesta una franela con una gran carita feliz, creo que lo hace para poder reírse de mi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solo voy a pedirles tres cosas, es lo único que voy a pedir solo tres cosas.

Usted nos dirá señorita Stella.

Primero quiero elegir mi nombre Robin Prescott, segundo tengo que verle en algún momento tengo que verle.

No creo que eso sea posible.

Pues tiene que serlo, si no esto se acabo.

La matearían.

No me importa, practicamente ya estoy muerta.

No lo podemos contactar directamente, lo pondría en peligro.

Yo se como hacerlo.

Sabe que esta comprometiendo su seguridad.

Lo se

y cual es su tercera petición?

Luego le diré no se si podre.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac se empezó a vestir saco el traje de la funda y lo observo un momento, no había parado de trabajar, era lo mejor, no quería pensar, menos hoy, Joan estaba tan emocionada por la visita de Mathew, no dejaba de hablar de el, de los sitios donde lo llevaría, Mathew, llegaría en una semana, ella le había ensenado un sin fin de fotos de el a Mac, iban a ir a los conciertos de verano en Central park, Joan había organizado la agenda lo mejor posible para estar con su hijo, Mac le había dicho que iba a volver a su casa por los días que Mathew la visitara, quería darles espacio y pensaba que a Mathew no le haría mucha gracia encontrarlo instalado en casa de su madre,Mac miro de nuevo el traje, se comenzo a vestir, se arreglo y salio de su casa, llego a la funeraria, hoy seria el entierro de Stella, hoy enterraba una caja vacía y parte de su vida con ella con la esperanza de volverla a ver, Mac llevaba consigo la franela que Stella había usado la ultima noche que habían estado juntos, olia a ella, no podía evitar, tocarla y tenerla cerca de el,decidió ponerle fin al asunto.

Don vio llegar a Mac a la funeraria lo abrazo, Mac tenia su uniforme de marine, Mac se acerco al sarcófago, saco la franela y la coloco dentro, uno a uno fueron diciendo palabras acerca de Stella, cuando fue el turno de Mac.

Stella Bonasera era, Mac pensó un momento, es, una excelente CSI, detective y amiga, Mac se quedo un minuto en silencio, Una vez le dije a Stella, que no podría hacer este trabajo sin ella, recuerdo que ella me respondió, que si lo haría pero que no seria tan bueno, para Stella eramos su familia, la única que ella conoció, Eso es lo que hacemos Mac cuidamos los unos de los otros, esas fueron sus palabras para mi cuando uno de nosotros fue herido, perdimos miembros de nuestra familia y los lloramos juntos, compartimos alegrías, tristezas, Mac miro a su equipo, somos su familia, Mac mordió su labio inferior,yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ella, ahora pienso que me refería a mi vida, no tanto al trabajo cuando le dije esas palabras, a veces pienso que no puedo seguir sin ella, pero tengo que hacerlo, no va hacer tan bueno, pero le prometí continuar si algo le llegaba a pasar, lo vamos hacer, no hay otra opción, no nos han dejado otra opción.

Mac salio de la funeraria y fue a su casa, Joan toco a la puerta.

Mac abrió y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, ella lo abrazo, no vas a comer.

No creo Jo, estoy agotado.

A quien engañamos Mac? la amas tanto que te duele respirar.

Jo por favor, hoy no, estoy realmente cansado.

Mac no se si debamos seguir con esto, estas confundido, no puedo estar a la sombra de Stella.

Lo siento, es la maldición de mis mujeres

Joan miro a Mac, a que te refieres?

Mac sonrió, tonterías mías.

Tonterías tuyas?

Claire, Mac suspiro,A Peyton y a Stella, les toco vivir bajo la sombra de Claire, lo siento no estaba en mis planes enviudar nuevamente, te toca la vivir a la sombra de Stella.

Diablos Mac no me gusta lo que dices.

Que te parece macabro?lo siento es mi vida, mejor alejate parece que estoy maldito.

Mac esto no me hace gracia, dijo Joan seria

Perdón, Jo no me hagas hablar,Mac la abrazo, por favor no me hagas caso, esto va a pasar.

Joan miraba a Mac, que vas hacer?

Creo que ir hacer lo mejor que hago, trabajar, Mac le sonrió a Joan, cuando llega Mathew?

El martes, Joan sonrió, solo es por pocos días, pero me va encantar verlo.

Mac sonrió, espero que no me golpee

Mac no lo va hacer, le di una buena educación.

Bien, No tengo dudas sobres su educacion.

Bien, Joan le sonrió,Mac, necesito pedirte algo, el le sonrió,tu sortija,mi hijo no va a pensar bien si la llevas puesta, podrías guardarla por unos días?

Mac miro su mano jugo con su sortija, tratare, en serio lo voy a intentar.

Me conformo con eso se que es difícil para ti.

Lindsay estaba trabajando,Mac se acerco a ella,

Messer!, Lindsay brinco de la silla, Mac sonrió, que tienes?

El A.D.N, coincide, ya Danny y Don fueron por el.

Genial,Baby Lucy como esta?

Lindsay sonrió, No tan bebe, Mac necesitaba preguntarte, se que me pediste que me hiciera cargo del departamento de Stella, guarde sus cosas en un deposito, encontré una caja con fotos de Ustedes con Aidem y Jess, que hago con todo eso?

Linds, guardalas por ahora, no puedo verlas, ahora no

Pero tu no tienes fotos de Stella, no quieres guardar ninguna?

Linds, tengo su olor en mi piel y su sabor en mi boca,Lindsay acaricio la mano de Mac, no necesito nada mas, si las necesito te las pido, Mac le sonrió a Lindsay.

Mac, Stella esta viva tu y yo lo sabemos, se que esta viva.

Te acuerdas de la cuenta twitter?todos los días le escribo, cero respuestas, Linds, cero, hoy cumple cuatro meses de embarazo, debería saber el sexo de mi hijo, ya se sabe a esta altura, me gustaría poder poner mi mano en su vientre y sentir como se mueve, no puedo Linds, desgraciadamente yo no tengo la certeza que este viva, conociendo a Stella no crees que ella, me haría llegar una señal.

Mac si esta viva, que se que lo esta, las evidencias no los dicen, confía en la evidencia tus palabras no las mías.

Mac sonrió, No esta conmigo, Linds me alegro que uno de nosotros no pierda la fe.

Mac, en la funeraria dijiste, es no era, Mac le sonrió a Lindsay.

Diablos, que le ha dado a la gente por lanzar los cuerpos al rio, dijo Don molesto.

Hawkes sonrió, tu no eres quien tiene que ir a nadar.

Alegrate, Mac sonrió, es verano, no te congelaras esta vez.

Hawkes lo miro serio, la ultima vez me tomo días quitar el olor de mi cuerpo.

Mac y Don lo miraron con cara de asco, Lo siento no te puedo ayudar con eso,dijo Mac sonriendo.

Vamos Mac, yo creo que si puedes,dijo Don mirando a Mac.

El teléfono de Mac sonó, lo siento no creo, el miro su teléfono, era un mensaje de texto, No pierda la fe, la iglesia de la misericordia, tiene un puesto para usted, tercera fila a la izquierda, acuda y recuperara su fe, Mac miro el teléfono y arqueo sus cejas, Ahora nos envían propaganda religiosa por teléfono, esto es el colmo.

Don miraba el teléfono de Mac, no esta en remodelacion?

Que cosa?dijo Mac serio.

La iglesia, dijo Don, leí un articulo la están restaurando.

Mac arqueo los ojos, no se, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Y?dijo Don mirando a Mac.

Que?

Te vas a meter al agua o no?

Dame un traje no me van a dejar tranquilo hasta que lo haga.

Don sonrió mirando a Hawkes, espero que Jo no te vote por oler mal.

Jo?Mac la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

Nos estamos llevando mejor, Don le dijo sonriendo, realmente es buena en su trabajo.

Vas a necesitar gasolina, para quitarte ese olor de tu cuerpo,puedes explicarme como te dejaste convencer, Joan gritaba a través de la puerta del baño a Mac

Mac salio de la ducha, creo que ya esta.

Joan lo olio,Mac la miraba con las cejas arqueadas, vuelve a la ducha, aun lo siento.

Mac suspiro, solo si vienes conmigo.

Oh no! no voy a dejar que me toques hasta que no apestes,Mac la beso,no me abraces,no quiero oler así,Mac la siguió besando, llevándola a la ducha con el, Mac estoy vestida.

Eso se arregla, Mac empezó a desvestir a Joan.

Mac no hueles bien, Mac la miraba fijamente, Mac me estas asustando.

Jo es hora de otra clase, Mac dijo sonriendo.

Horas después Mac y Joan estaban dormidos boca abajo, Mac abrió los ojos y miro a Joan, puso su cabeza en su espalda, Mac estoy viva, no tienes que intentar escuchar mi respiracion, Mac sonrió.

Solo quería verificar, por la forma en que gritaste pensé que algo te había pasado.

Yo sola, Mac me mordiste.

Tu empezaste por lo menos donde yo lo hice se puede cubrir, voy a tener que usar corbata.

No seas exagerado, Mac se acerco a Joan y la beso, Mac no empieces no puedo estoy agotada.

Necesito agua, el timbre sonó, Mac miro a Joan, esperas a alguien.

No, deben ser los vecinos que vienen a quejarse, dijo Joan sonriendo,No abras,no me puedo levantar,ya se porque Hawkes siempre se sambuye que Diablos tiene esa agua que te volvió una fiera, Mac volvió a besar a Joan, el timbre volvió a sonar, Mac levantate yo no voy abrir, Mac miro a Joan con mala cara.

Si es un vendedor voy a patear su trasero, Mac dijo molesto, Joan le sonreía.

De todas formas tenemos que ir a trabajar.

Mac se levanto de mala gana y comenzo a buscar que ponerse, tenemos una hora, se pueden hacer muchas cosas en una hora,Mac dijo sonriendo,Joan lo veia como buscaba su ropa por la habitación, se acerco y la beso, abro la puerta y me voy a cambiar a mi casa, nos vemos en la oficina.

Joan se levanto y fue al baño, Mac la veía entrar, sonreía mientras la veía caminar al baño,Mac ve abrir, le dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, Mac fue y abrir trato de arreglarse lo mejor posible su ropa estaba arrugada llevaba su camisa por fuera, se puso sus lentes y abrió, se encontró con un joven vestido de uniforme militar, Mac arqueo los ojos, el joven se sorprendió al verlo.

Disculpe creo que me equivoque,el chico miro un papel que llevaba en la mano y volvió a mirar a Mac.

Mac se quito los lentes, A quien buscas?

A Joan Monttareno

Mac le sonrió,es aquí, le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Mathew miro a Mac desconcertado, Mac extendió su mano, Mac Taylor, soy el novio de Joan,Mathew miraba con la boca abierta a Mac,no te esperábamos hasta el martes.

Eh eh, Pude salir antes, Mathew estrechaba la mano de Mac, donde esta mama?

En el baño, pasa pinte cómodo, ellos entraron en la sala, voy avisarle que estas aqui, Mac abrió la puerta de la habitación, Jo,Mac se metió al baño.

Mac! vete a trabajar no me vas a convencer estoy agotada.

Joan baja la voz, Mathew esta afuera.

Que?Joan salio disparada de la ducha, debía llegar el martes,Mac se reía de la cara de Joan, Mac!

Nos agarraron infraganti, dijo Mac sonriendo

Que le voy a decir?Joan se vestía a toda prisa, recogía lo que podía de la habitación.

Mac no dejaba de sonreirle, Mac!es en serio, Joan arreglaba la cama, que va a pensar de mi?

Joan, con la cara de revolcón que tenemos, Joan miro con la boca abierta a Mac, le he dicho la verdad que soy tu novio.

Joan se sentó en la cama,sacudía la cabeza, no le he hablado de ti, no sabia que decirle, se va a molestar,Joan se vestía a toda prisa.

Jo, sal el te esta esperando, tranquila.

El teléfono de Mac sonó, Demonios el leyó el mensaje, esto es absurdo ahora llegan textos religiosos, volvió a sonar, tenemos trabajo, Mac salio de la habitación seguido por Joan.

Ella abrazo a Mathew, es lindo verte te extrañe, Mathew la beso,veo que conociste a Mac.

Si, ya nos conocimos.

Voy a cambiarme y nos vemos en el laboratorio, Lleva a Mathew seguro le va a gustar, Mac le dio un pequeño beso a Joan en los labios, le sonrió a Mathew, salio del departamento.

Mathew miro a Joan serio, Quien es este hombre?desde cuando tienes novio?Mama lleva una sortija de matrimonio, esta casado?

Joan suspiro.

Mac llego a la oficina después de tres horas,Mac abrió la nevera de la sala de descanso y tomo una botella de agua, luego tomo otra, Danny lo observaba, Joan llego he hizo lo mismo.

Danny se sonrió, o hace mucho calor o tienen una resaca terrible.

Mac miraba a Danny, saco dos gatorade de la nevera le dio uno a Joan, No hay trabajo?

Danny sonrió, Que hicieron que están tan deshidratados?

Mac lo miro serio, Messer largate.

Danny salio de la sala de descanso, Mac miraba a Joan,Y Mathew?

Con Adam, Joan suspiro.

Esta molesto?Mac arqueo sus ojos.

No, creo que preocupado, tu sortija Mac, le dije que eras viudo, creo que no me cree.

No te preocupes, hablare con el, si me lo permites, llevalo a mi oficina, Mac salio de la sala de descanso, sacando otra botella de agua de la nevera.

Joan y Mathew se acercaron a la oficina de Mac, el sonrió, le presentaste al equipo?

Si, Joan sonrió.

Almorzamos?Mac dijo mientras veía a Joan.

Si, primero voy con Lindsay, ya vengo, ella salio de la oficina de Mac.

Mathew veía las fotos de Mac, estuviste en los marines?

Si, Mac dijo serio, mientras firmaba unos papeles.

Mathew miraba las medallas de Mac y las fotos, que es lo mas importante para un marine?

Mac lo miro fijamente, el honor.

Mathew, miro serio a Mac, entenderás que protegió el honor de mi madre a toda costa.

Mac señalo la silla invitando a Mathew a sentarse, el se sentó frente a Mac, Jo, merece ser tratada con respeto, no porque estés detrás de ella para defenderla, si no porque ella se lo ha ganado,nos queremos y aunque esto haya surgido en situaciones especiales, estamos construyendo una relación.

Mathew lo miro serio, si es así, porque continua con su sortija en su dedo?

Mac miro su sortija, soy viudo, si es tu pregunta, mi esposa murió el 09/11, acabo de perder a una persona muy importante para mi, a veces me hace bien recordar a mi esposa, el hecho que ya no este no quiere decir, que la tenga que sacar de mi vida, es algo que aprendí con los marines, a honrar y recordar a los que hemos perdido.

Mathew lo miro serio, no juegues con ella.

No lo haré, Mac lo miraba serio, su teléfono sonó, el miro el mensaje, disculpa, se levanto de la silla y se fue a buscar a Adam.

Adam, el brinco al escuchar a Mac.

De donde vienen estos mensajes son una clase de virus o algo así?

Mac miro el mensaje ,No pierda la fe, la iglesia de la misericordia, tiene un puesto para usted, tercera fila a la izquierda, acuda y recuperara su fe,el trato de localizar el teléfono de donde lo enviaban.

Son teléfonos desechables, dijo Adam, distintas ciudades

Mac leyo de nuevo el mensaje,No pierda la fe, la iglesia de la misericordia, tiene un puesto para usted, tercera fila a la izquierda, acuda y recuperara su fe, Mac se quedo pensando, llamo a Joan, Jo lo siento va a tener que ser cena, tengo que salir, por favor disculpame con Mathew.

Mac salio del laboratorio y fue a la iglesia de la misericordia, efectivamente estaba en remodelacion como Don había dicho, busco en la tercera fila, no encontró nada, vio que en la banca estaba marcada en la madera una flecha, al mirar debajo de la banca encontró un sobre pequeño, se coloco unos guantes, al abrirlo encontró un pendrive.


	13. Chapter 13

xxxxxxx

Stella estaba sentada encima de Mac.

De quien es esto?Mac agarraba la franela que Stella tenia puesta.

Tuyo Mac, el sonreia.

El puso sus manos en las caderas de ella, y esto?

Tuyo Mac,Stella sonreia.

Mac metio sus manos por debajo de la franela acaricio su vientre, y esto?

Nuestro Mac.

Mac sonrio, nuestro, ya quiero que crezca, Stella sonrio, quiero que se mueva

No seas impaciente, ya va a crecer,me quieres ver gorda.

Si, te debes de ver hermosa, Mac seguia acariciando su vientre subio la mano a sus pechos, Stella sonrio, de quien es esto?

Tuyo Mac, Mac si fuera por ti pasariamos el dia en esto.

Mac sonrio, de quien eres?

Tuya Mac, solo tuya.

xxxxxxx

Mac llego al laboratorio, trato de sacarle huellas al pendrive y no consiguio nada, pasaba su mano por su cara, se veia nervioso, Lindsay se acerco, que pasa?

Mac le mostro su telefono, estos mensajes me llevaron a esto, Mac le enseno el pendrive.

Ellos fueron a la sala de conferencias y abrieron el pendrive, Lindsay al verlo reconocio de que se trataba, miraba a Mac.

Mac abrio el archivo,Lindsay tomo su mano, era una ecografia,Mac cayo en la silla, tapando su boca con su mano, cerro los ojos, esta viva, Mac paso su mano por su cabeza.

Lindsay le sonrio a Mac, ahi tienes tu senal.

Mac veia la pantalla fascinado, es perfecto, se veia como el bebe se movia, parece estar todo donde debe estar, Mac sonreia, no puedo saber el sexo?

Vamos a llamar a Hawkes, el puede saberlo, dijo Lindsay sonriendo.

Mac tomo el telefono y llamo a Hawkes, el llego a la sala de conferencias.

Mac le senalo la pantalla, de quien es? de un caso?

Lindsay le sonrio a Hawkes, parece que de Stella.

Hawkes le sonrio a Mac, teniamos razon.

Dime si esta todo bien, Mac dijo nervioso.

Hawkes, sonrio, si se ve bien muy bien, aqui deberian aparecer los datos del medico no estan.

No me interesa eso ahora, todo esta normal.

Hawkes sonrio, quieres saber el sexo?

Mac arqueo las cejas, lo sabes?

Con certeza,dijo Hawkes,Lindsay sonrio

Mac se quedo pensando un minuto, dime

Es una nina, Mac vas a tener una pequena

Mac cerro los ojos un momento, sonrio, una Stellita.

Hawkes abrazo a Mac, creo que esto va a terminar bien Mac, esperemos que sea asi.

Lindsay, abrazo a Mac, te felicito Mac.

Mac sonrio, Gracias, quiero que esto quede entre nosotros.

Lo que tu digas Mac.

Mac tomo el pendrive y lo guardo en su bolsillo, Hawkes y Lindsay lo dejaron en la sala de juntas.

Mac tomo su telefono y le envio un correo a Stella, Gracias, cuida a mi hija.

bonasera nasville gracias cuida a mi pequena, es nuestra, recuerdas, te amo.

Mac llevo el pendrive donde Adam, quiero saber que equipo utilizaron y que medicos lo tienen en Nasville?

Nasville?dijo Adam intrigado.

Quiero el modelo, por la resolucion se puede determinar.

Mac suspiro y su telefono sono, otro caso, se alegro de tener que trabajar.

Adam me mantienes informado?esto queda entre nosotros?

Si, Boss.

El telefono de Mac volvio a sonar, vio una T azul en la pantalla, Mac regreso donde Adam, que significa esto?

Boss, Tiene un mensaje en twitter.

Mac miro a Adam, le entrego el telefono.

Es un retweteo, dijo Adam

Un que?Mac arqueo los ojos

Es un mensaje de distribucion masiva por decirlo asi.

El mejor lugar para visitar este 4Julio, es DC el monumento a Lincoln, a las 7PM.

Quien lo retweteo?esa es la palabra?Adam sonrio.

De Nasville,dijo Adam mirando a Mac.

Seguro?

Si, Mac tomo su telefono,salio de la oficina rumbo a la escena, Al llegar encontro a Don, el estaba con Joan, Mac le sonrio

Y Mathew?

Fue a descansar, que te pasa?

Nada, por que?

El te dijo algo?

Mac sonrio, es un buen chico Jo, esta preocupado por ti.

Mac se acerco al cuerpo,arqueo los ojos, Quien lo encontro?

Un transeunte,Don lo senalo al testigo

Mac observaba las manos, no tiene huellas dactilares.

Los dientes fueron retirados, va hacer dificil la investigacion, dijo Joan

Levantaron la escena,fueron al laboratorio procesaron la evidencia.

Mac entro con Lindsay, A.D.N?

Nada en la base de datos, hay que ir a reconstruccion, dijo Mac mirando a Joan en la otra estacion.

Mac le vas a decir, lo del pendrive

Si, voy a esperar que se vaya Mathew, quiero que disfrute su visita, Mac suspiro.

Mac que vas hacer si vuelve Stella? Mac tomo su telefono y se lo dio a Lindsay, Crees que es de Stella?

Si,me esta citando, es lo que entiendo.

Que vas hacer?

Ir,quiero saber, que paso?

Mac,estas jugando un juego peligroso, no es justo ni para Joan ni para Stella.

Lo se, Linds no se que hacer, trato de alejarme de Jo, no quiero lastimarla y no puedo,meresco que me mande al diablo y me patee el trasero.

Que sientes por ella?Mac se quedo pensando, Mac no es justo que por no quererte sentir solo la utilices.

Creo que la amo, Lindsay lo miro sorprendida,se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

Mac no soy nadie para decirte que hacer,pero en estas situaciones siempre sale alguien lastimado, te lo digo por experiencia, a una no le gusta que la enganen, eso es algo que no se olvida, deja tranquila a Joan, sera otra experiencia para ella cuando se metio contigo sabia a lo que se exponia.

Mac suspiro, no es tan facil.

Mac no la lastimes mas,no dejes que esto avance, ella es una chica grande.

Experiencia, Mac volvio a suspirar, Isabel Parker, Lindsay lo miro intrigada, fue mi primera experiencia, Mac sonrio, no se olvida verdad.

Lindsay sonrio, Peter Stuard, no se olvida.

Joan diria Mac Taylor, Mac miro de reojo a Lindsay.

Que?Lindsay miraba sorprendida a Mac, vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

No se porque te digo esto.

Mac quieres un consejo, me imagino que es lo que quieres, se honesto, no le mientas, cuentale del pendrive y del mensaje.

Linds, la va a lastimar, no quiero lastimarla.

La va a lastimar que le mientas y le ocultes cosas, esa no es una relacion compartir?Mac miro fijamente a Lindsay, por quererla proteger la vas a lastimar mas.

Mac abrazo a Lindsay, gracias.

Mac fue con Danny el estaba tratando de recrear al John Doe.

Has avanzado?

Nada en las bases de datos de desaparecidos,Nada en AFIS, nada en nada.

Mac miro la imagen, parece de origen arabe, buscalo por migracion y por no dejar por la base de datos del FBI.

FBI?dijo Danny mirando a Mac.

Recuerdas nuestro ultimo amigo encontrado con estas caracteristicas?

Si, resulto ser del FBI.

El telefono de Mac sono, otro cuerpo, Mac se fue a la escena.

Regreso tres horas mas tarde y encontro a Joan en su oficina.

Mac la miro serio y sacudio su cabeza,Que?dijo Joan

He estado toda la tarde recogiendo con Hawkes pedacitos de un cuerpo, No se como lo vamos a identificar,Hawkes esta con Sid, tratando de armarlo.

Pedacitos?

Si, diria que lo licuaron, Mac sacudio su cabeza, vamos al Rochefeller Center y luego a cenar te parece.

Es buena idea, le va a gustar a Mathew.

Antes quiero hablar contigo, el se sento en su sofa y Joan se sento a su lado, Hoy recibi este mensaje, el le dio su telefono a Joan, fui a la iglesia y encontre un pendrive,Mac suspiro, en el pendrive hay un archivo con una ecografia, Joan miro fijamente a Mac, es de Stella,Joan bajo la mirada,es una nina Jo,voy a tener una hija.

Mac no se que decirte, Stella esta viva, se esta comunicando, Joan se levanto tratando de tranquilizarse.

Mac se levanto y la abrazo, Jo no se si alegrarme o ponerme a llorar, voy a tener un bebe y no lo voy a ver crecer.

Joan abrazo mas a Mac, espero Mac que ella pueda volver, en realidad deseo que tengas a tu hija a tu lado.

Mac la beso en la mejilla, tengo un problema, no te quiero lejos de mi.

Joan se separo de Mac, no te sientas comprometido, no quiero que te sientas obligado, Mac la miro fijamente, Mac lo que paso entre nosotros yo lo permiti, yo deje que pasara, no se me gustaste.

Mac arqueo los ojos, No es asi, no es compromiso, no quiero dejar esto hasta aqui.

Entonces hasta cuando?Hasta que vuelva Stella?No, Mac no voy a vivir a la sombra de ella, eso si que no lo voy aceptar, creo que debes poner tus ideas en orden antes de continuar esto.

Joan no te quiero ocultar nada, estoy tratando de ser sincero.

Mac estoy siendo sincera, no pienso seguir llenando los espacios vacios, no te voy a presionar a ponerte a escoger entre ella y yo, tengo que pensar si esta relacion me conviene, asi de simple.

Mac arqueo los ojos, Me estas mandando al diablo?

Mac, vamos a ver como se desarrollan las cosas, pero te aclaro aqui no hay obligaciones, tu dices que me amas, pero te estas muriendo porque no tienes a Stella, Mac no voy hacer la sustituta en tu cama hasta que ella vuelva, ya te lo dige, voy a pensar si esta relacion me conviene.

Entonces que propones, Mac miro a Joan serio.

Por ahora ir a cenar con mi hijo, no quiero preocuparlo mas de lo que ya esta, solo te voy a pedir que no hagas nada que lo perturbe en unos dias se va a la guerra y quiero que este tranquilo, que entienda que yo estoy bien, puedes hacer eso por mi?

Si, luego que?

Ya veremos Mac,ya veremos.

xxxxxxx

Mac esto si que no lo vas a creer,Mac arqueo sus ojos mirando a Danny, estan relacionados son familia.

Que?

Son primos segun A.D.N.

Han podido identificar alguno?

No la peor parte es que tenemos otra mermelada.

Mac arqueo los ojos, Mermelada?

Otro cuerpo Mac.

Que hay con el reconocimiento facial?

Nada hasta ahora.

Mac se quedo pensando un momento, aplicaciones para visa, buscalos en las bases de datos.

No entiendo?

Solicita ayuda al FBI, INTERPOL Vamos a correr el A.D.N, por base de datos internacionales.

Crees que son terroristas?

Podria ser?

Danny trata de avanzar lo que puedas hoy tengo que viajar.

Conseguiste vuelo?sabes como son estas fechas.

Si lo hice.

A donde vas?

A Chicago.

Mac, Lindsay se acerco a Mac entregandole una carpeta,segun las muestras pudieron haber estado en el Bronx.

No hay nada mas en lo que quedo de sus ropas?

No lo siento.

El telefono de Mac sono, Danny trabajo, Joan te alcanza alla.

Hasta luego senora Messer, Danny beso a Lindsay y se fue.

Nervioso?

Mac suspiro, si mas que nervioso.

Hablaste con Joan?

Hace cinco dias se fue Mathew,no me ha querido hablar, salimos con Mathew, me comporte lo mejor que pude, ahora no me habla, no la culpo Linds, prefiero esperar haber que pasa.

Mac, debes hablar con ella.

Linds, no la puedo obligar, que le voy a decir, te quiero, pero me voy a ver a Stella, No,por ahora se queda asi.

Mac a que hora te vas?

En dos horas, ya me voy al aeropuerto.

Suerte Mac.

Gracias Linds.


	14. Chapter 14

xxxxxxx

Mac llego a Dc, fue a un hotel se registro y fue a la cita programada, la ciudad estaba abarrotada, el se registro bajo un nombre falso, se puso su chaqueta y fue al monumento a Lincoln, llego al lugar y lo observo un momento vio varias personas al alrededor, habian familias, soldados, parejas el miraba sin detenerse, a ver si podia ver a Stella, el observo a una pareja, el hombre era mayor, parecian padre e hija,ellos se colocaron al lado de Mac, el les dio una mirada y nos les hizo caso, la mujer se voltio hacia Mac.

Tiempo sin verte, Mac la miro extranado, ella lo abrazo, el sintio que coloco algo en su bolsillo, le regalo una pequena sonrisa, confie y vaya, haga lo que digo, ahora abraceme y despidase de mi, Mac la abrazo y le sonrio, saludo al hombre apenas se separaron, salio de ahi, busco en su bolsillo le indicaba una direccion, con una llave electronica, fue a la direccion, se aseguro que nadie lo siguiera.

Llego a un hotel, fue a la habitacion entro, no habia nadie, suspiro y se sento en la cama, esto es adsurdo penso para si, no puede ser, cayo en la cama, se recosto un rato en la cama.

Una hora despues Mac sintio que abrian la puerta, se levanto y vio a Stella, ella le sonrio, el la abrazo, comenzo a besarla, estas bien? estas bien?besaba su pelo, su cara, la abrazo con mas fuerza,sintio su vientre, ella llevaba una chaqueta, Mac se la quito, acaricio su vientre y sonrio, es pequena, no pense que fuera pequena, el levanto su blusa, la acaricio,no se mueve?

A veces, Stella sonrio,es un poco floja.

Mac abrazo a Stella, se sumergio en su cuello,Te amo.

Sintio a Stella llorar, lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa.

No llores Mac le secaba las lagrimas, no llores por favor,el lloraba con Stella, Que paso?no entiendo que paso?

No te puedo decir Mac, te pondria en peligro.

Que viste Stell?evidentemente te estan protegiendo por ser testigo de que?

Mac, por favor no toques ese tema, no puedo hablarte de eso?

Mac la miro molesto, Stell, que va pasar?

No se Mac, solo se que debi hacerte caso,solo eso, para estar aqui tuve que negociar mucho, Mac arqueo sus ojos, toco su pelo, estaba liso, tenia otro peinado, el suspiro.

Cuando nazca el bebe, quiero estar contigo?no quiero que estes sola.

No se va a poder Mac, por ahora no se puede.

Es mi hija, no la voy a conocer.

Mac te juro que si la vas a ver, no te voy a quitar ese derecho.

Cuando te voy a ver de nuevo?

Mac estoy aqui, quieres pasar nuestro tiempo, discutiendo esto?

Mac suspiro, miro a Stella fijamente,por que es tan pequena?Mac acaricio de nuevo su vientre

Es mi primer embarazo, como soy delgada, mi medico dice que es normal que no crezca mucho.

Como te has sentido? el tomo su mano y la llevo a la cama, se sentaton en la cama.

Bien, todo es nuevo, ella sonrio.

Deberiamos estar juntos?la idea era compartir esto.

Mac lo vamos hacer, ten paciencia.

Stella no puedo perderte, entiendes eso.

Mac se que te estan cuidando,Mac la miro sorprendido, siempre has necesitado que te cuiden, no puedes estar solo te desmoronas.

Quiero cuidarte a ti y a mi hija, es lo que quiero hacer.

Lo se, lo vas hacer.

Has elegido un nombre, Mac la miro fijamente, Stella sonrio, Nathalie,Mac arqueo los ojos.

Nathalie Taylor, me gusta, de donde lo sacaste?

Es el nombre de mi custodio, Stella sonrio, Mac, hoy la conociste, no voy a estar sola, va estar conmigo en todo momento.

Cuando nace?

El 8 o 9 de Noviembre, deberia ser para mediados pero Nathalie, no cree que llegue a mas del 9, estamos apostando.

Te mudan mucho?

Si, Mac

Me preocupa como va hacer su vida, vas a poder volver?

Mac, la bebe ya esta cubierta.

A que te refieres?

Ya esta arreglado, es lo que tienes que saber.

Stella, yo, tenemos que hablar.

Mac, no quiero hablar, solo tenemos dos dias.

Dos dias?

Si, ahora quiero que me beses y me hagas el amor, es lo que quiero que hagas.

xxxxxxx

Te encanta estar ahi, Mac miraba a Stella sentada encima de el.

Sabes que me gusta dominar, ella sonrio.

Mac acariciaba su vientre, vamos muevete para papa,Stella tomo su mano y la coloco aun lado de su vientre, Mac arqueo los ojos y sonrio, vaya gracias senorita Taylor.

Mac acaricio el pelo de Stella, me hacen falta tus rizos,de quien es esto?

Stella sonrio, tuyo Mac.

El bajo sus manos hasta sus pechos, de quien es esto?

Tuyo Mac.

Mac llevo sus manos a su vientre, de quien es esto?

Nuestro Mac.

No te olvides nuestro Stell,el la miro fijamente, ya quiero que nazca, quiero estar con ustedes, De quien eres Stella Bonasera?

Solo tuya Mac, Y tu Mac de quien eres?

Tuyo y de mi hija, solo falta que me lleven con ustedes.

Mac ten paciencia, vamos a volver a ti, sabes que soy temperamental, Mac arqueo los ojos, e impulsiva, recuerdas ese caso de violacion en Central Park,recuerda como lo resolvimos.

Si, con paciencia.

Justamente, que me dijiste usa la cabeza no el corazon, ten paciencia, recuerda ese caso Mac.

Stella se inclino y lo beso,Mac la giro y se coloco encima de ella, me da miedo, hacerle dano al bebe.

No le vas hacer dano Mac, Stella sonrio

Tampoco podemos abusar.

Yo te digo cuaando estemos abusando, Mac sonrio.

Me podria quedar aqui por siempre.

Yo tambien Mac, me encantaria quedarme aqui por siempre, Stella miro un momento a Mac, Mac tienes tu sortija?Necesitaste tu sortija?

El bajo la mirada, si, me senti solo, el se quito la sortija, se la coloco a Stella, quiero que te la quedes, hasta que vuelvas, cuando estemos los tres me la das, parte de mi corazon esta ahi Stell, tu sabes que es asi.

Stella sonrio, lo se Mac, se lo importante que es para ti.

xxxxxxx

Mac estaba dormido su mano estaba en el vientre de Stella,Mac!Mac!

Stella movio la mano de Mac y el se desperto, Que?

Queria ir al bano?Stella sonrio

No me dejes Stell, Mac dijo medio dormido.

Stella se acosto de nuevo en la cama, lo voy a tener que hacer,Mac, pero voy a volver.

Por que hacerte pasar por muerta?quien monto la escena?

Stella sonrio, sabia que no te podian enganar, necesitan que este muerta Mac.

Como vas a volver?

No se Mac.

No sabes?Stella esto no es un juego, si no vas a poder volver necesito saber.

Para que?Mac si quieres rehacer tu vida estas libre de hacerlo, parece que te has mantenido ocupado el tiempo que yo no he estado.

Mac suspiro, Quiero irme contigo, no se puede arreglar nada?eso es lo que quiero hacer, irme contigo.

Stella sonrio,No por ahora, Mac no se puede, Stella se levanto y fue al bano.

No te voy a dejar ir facilmente Stell.

Stella sonrio, se puso una bata, Lo se Mac, Lo se, ella se acerco a la cama, levanto las sabanas, no sabes como me gusta verte desnudo.

Mac se sonrojo, Mac la halo a la cama, Mac hay que comer?

Comencemos por el postre, Mac dijo sonriendo.

xxxxxx

Mac llego al laboratorio, Lindsay corrio a su encuentro, Mac la abrazo.

Que paso?

Vamos a mi oficina, Mac se veia aflijido.

Mac la viste?

Mac sonrio, si, se ve hermosa embarazada, el paso su mano por su rostro.

Mac que tienes?Mac fue a la sala de descanso, abrio la nevera y tomo una botella de agua, me drogaron.

Que?te drogaron?

Si habia algo en mi comida, me siento mal, sabian que no la iba a dejar ir facilmente.

Que te dijo Stella?

No mucho, por ahora no puede volver, nadie puede saber de este encuentro Linds.

Lo se Mac, la bebe como esta Mac?

Se ve tan linda embarazada, nace en Noviembre, estan bien,no se que va a pasar Linds, hay que esperar.

Mac lo importante es que ellas esten bien, es lo que importa.

Lo se, Que ha pasado aqui?

Mac identificamos los cuerpos, tenias razon eran terroristas el FBI, ha intervenido en la investigacion.

Mac sacudio la cabeza, te tratamos de llamar pero fue imposible, eran una celula, al parecer fue borrada por su misma gente al ser descubiertos.

Mac miraba a Lindsay con la boca abierta y Joan, ella queda a cargo si yo no estoy. Donde esta ella?

Mac, no has visto las noticias?

No que paso?

Mac el hijo de Joan murio, hubo un ataque, el fallecio Mac, Joan fue a Dc, manana llega el cuerpo de su hijo.

Mac se sento, no puede ser Linds, donde esta?exactamente donde esta?Mac se levanto y salia del laboratorio.

Mac donde vas?

Voy con Joan me necesita, yo averiguo donde esta Linds.


	15. Chapter 15

xxxxxxx

Mac llego a Dc, vio como desembarcaban los cuerpos del avion, todos estaban cubiertos con banderas, pudo distinguir a Joan, entre los familiares, estaba con dos personas mayores supuso que eran sus padres, Joan contenia sus lagrimas, Mac se acerco tomo su mano y la halo hacia el la abrazo, Joan se aferro a el y empezo a llorar, los padres de Joan observaban a Mac, levanto su mano en senal que no intervinieran, beso la mejilla de Joan, Mac le susurro, Lo siento, Jo

Duele mucho Mac, duele mucho, Joan decia entre lagrimas.

Lo se,Jo,Mac tomo su mano y fue con ella a buscar el cuerpo de Mathew.

No sabes cuantas veces le pedi que no lo hiciera, me he quedado sin nada.

Mac la abrazaba con fuerza, ellos fueron al cementerio serian unas serie de ceremonias, a cada disparo de los rifles Joan saltaba, ella apretaba mas la mano de Mac.

Mac, Joan,sus padres y familiares llegaron a la casa de Joan, Mac la llevo a su habitacion la ayudo acostarse, se sento al borde su cama, acaricio su rostro, Duerme, Jo.

La madre de Joan entro en la habitacion, hija el medico te ha recetado esto es para calmarte, ella traia una pastilla con un vaso de agua.

No quiero mama, no quiero drogas.

Mac tomo la pastilla, Abre la boca Jo.

No, Mac

Jo, tomate la pastilla, no voy a discutir, ella abrio la boca, Mac coloco las pastilla en su boca, tomo un poco de agua, ahora duerme.

No puedo.

Duerme,Jo, Mac coloco su mano en la mejilla y la acariciaba.

Por que Mac,por que?

No se Jo, duerme

Cuantas veces Mac se lo pedi, me canse.

El hizo lo que penso correcto Jo, estaba orgullozo de lo que hacia.

Y a mi de que me sirve eso,Joan se incorporo molesta,Mac la abrazo.

Jo, no tengo todas las respuestas, lo siento.

Ese es el problema Mac, no las tienes, Joan trato de levantarse Mac la detuvo, tengo que atender a los amigos de Mathew a mi familia.

Asi no puedes, no estas bien.

Que sabes tu? no sabes nada Mac Taylor, no creas que porque nos acostamos, sabes todo de mi, Mac miro a la madre de Joan, se levanto, disculpenos, el le indico que saliera de la habitacion, la madre de Joan miraba a su hija con la boca abierta mientras salia.

Jo, duerme

No quiero.

Mac la abrazo y se acosto con Joan en la cama, Dejame

Mac se sento sobre Joan estiro sus brazos, Respira Jo.

Maldicion Mac que haces?

Mac le dio pequenos besos en las mejillas, luego en los labios, Joan comenzo a responder a los besos de Mac, el sonrio,le solto los brazos,Joan coloco sus manos en la cintura de Mac,el se coloco a un lado de Joan y la abrazo la trajo a su pecho, Duerme Jo.

El era tan buen hijo Mac.

Lo educaste bien,Jo

Cada vez que Joan se levantaba sobre saltada Mac la abrazaba, ella volvia a dormir, Mac abrio los ojos y vio un hombre dentro de la habitacion, fruncio la frente, acomodo a Joan en la cama y salio con el hombre.

Quien es usted?pregunto Mac.

No cree que yo deberia preguntar eso?

Soy Mac Taylor, Mac arqueo los ojos como esperando la presentacion del hombre.

Yo soy el hermano de Joan, Gabriel,Mac Taylor, que exactamente eres para Joan?

Mac suspiro,Su pareja.

Mi madre esta un poco angustiada senor Taylor.

Mac, llamame Mac.

Muy bien, Mac desde cuando estan juntos?que tan seria es su relacion?

Mac suspiro, disculpeme, pero realmente cree que es el momento para hablar de esto.

Si, quiero saber que intensiones tiene con mi hermana.

Mac paso su mano por su cabeza, serias, es lo que le puedo decir, lo demas depende de Jo.

Vaya extrana manera de simplificar las cosas.

Creame no las trato de simplificar, pero esto es entre Joan y yo, ella decidira que decirles.

Soy ministro de nuestra iglesia, sabe lo importante que es el matrimonio para nuestra familia.

Mac arqueo los ojos, perdon?

Cual es su situacion actual?

Mac sacudio la cabeza, a que se refiere?

Es casado?

Mac lo miro serio,viudo

Mi madre me ha dicho que han mantenido relaciones no apropiadas.

No apropiadas?Mac sonrio con ironia, no estara esperando que me confiese con usted.

Quiero saber hasta donde ha llegado esto?puede estar atormentando el alma de mi hermana.

Mac arqueo los ojos, tiene que estar bromeando, su hijo murio y usted solo quiere saber de nuestra vida sexual, es una broma verdad?

No, no lo es

Disculpeme, pero mis relaciones de pareja, son justamente eso de pareja,este no es tema ni ahora ni mas adelante entre usted y yo.

Esta faltando a nuestra familia.

Tomelo como quiera, yo vine a estar con Joan,Disculpeme, Mac entro en la habitacion con Joan, cerro la puerta,Joan empezo a temblar, Jo,Jo, Mac se acosto en la cama con Joan, hey, Mac la desperto tienes que comer, has comido?

No quiero, quien esta abajo?

No se no he bajado, he estado aqui contigo.

Los amigos de Mathew deben estar abajo.

No creo Jo, es tarde,quieres bajar a comer?

Si, me siento mareda.

No has comido nada,mejor te busco algo de comer y luego bajas.

Mac,mi madre me escucho, es mejor que vaya contigo,te van atacar.

Mac sonrio, por nuestras relaciones inapropiadas,no me interesa,no le voy a temer a tu familia,voy a buscarte algo de comer, esperame aqui.

Mac bajo a la cocina, la mama de Joan estaba ahi, lo miro un momento, Mac le extendio la mano, Mac, ella lo miro extranada, Elena, Mac extrecho su mano, Jo tiene hambre, quiero prepararle algo de comer?

Yo lo hago.

No se preocupe, yo puedo, cada cuanto tiempo hay que darle el medicamento, Mac abrio la nevera y empezo a preparar un sandwiche.

Cada 8 horas, como esta ella?

Tiembla supongo que es por la falta de alimento,Gabriel entro a la cocina, como se conocieron?Elena dijo mirando a Mac.

En el trabajo, Mac seguia preparando el sandwiche, Jo esta asignada a un caso en el laboratorio que dirijo.

Esto es un romance para usted, Gabriel dijo mirando a Mac, esta irrespetando a Joan.

Mac suspiro,disculpe pero nuestra relacion, es asunto nuestro

Que va a salir de su relacion?Elena dijo mirando a Mac.

No se, por ahora solo me preocupa cuidarla, que este bien, despues lo resolveremos nosotros.

Mac tomo el sandwiche saco un jugo de la nevera, Permiso, salio con la comida.

Mac llego donde Jo, le dio el sandwiche,Joan lo miraba no comia,Quien esta abajo?

Tu familia, come Jo.

Que les dijiste?

Mac sonrio, Que hemos practicado el Kamasutra al derecho y al reves, que nos encanta el sexo y deberian seguir nuestro ejemplo.

Mac!te hablo en serio.

Lo se,no te preocupes Jo, donde tienes tu pijama?

Esta en el closet, Mac abrio el closet y saco la pijama de Joan, Que te dijo mi hermano?

Jo, nada importante, te voy ayudar a cambiar, comes y me voy a mi hotel.

No,no te vayas.

Quieres que me quede?

Si, te puedes poner algo de mi ropa.

Solo me quedo si comes,Manana debemos volver a NY.

Lo se,Joan tomo el sandwiche y empezo a comer, donde estabas?donde fuiste?

Mac suspiro, A Chicago.

A que?

A ver a mi madre,Mac rasco su frente, Jo fui a ver a Stella.

Que? Como?

No te quiero mentir, ella esta bien, la bebe, esta bien

Que paso con ella?

No se Jo, no lo se, no me puede decir.

La bebe la vas a ver nacer.

No creo Jo, no creo, Mac se acerco a Joan, cambiate.

Joan termino de comer y empezo a desvestirse, sus manos temblaban, Mac la ayudaba, Que voy hacer?

Un dia a la vez Jo,Mac la termino de vestir, busco en el closet algo que le quedara,debes estar bromeando le decia mientras agarraba un mono con Hello Kitty,esto es lo unico que me puede quedar?

Si, lo siento, Joan le sonrio.

Mac bajo a la cocina a dejar el plato, Gabriel y sus padres estaban ahi, Buenas noches dijo Mac, cuando iba a subir Gabriel lo detuvo, Se va a quedar aqui?

Joan quiere que me quede, yo la voy atender, manana viajamos a NY, tenemos que volver a trabajar.

Que? Esto no lo entiendo, yo crie una mujer decente, el padre de Joan miraba a Mac.

Mac mordio su labio inferior,No ha dejado de ser decente, no me gusta que insinue lo contrario.

Le parece decente,que usted duerma aqui,Mac miro molesto a Gabriel,sabra Dios desde cuando pasa esto,sabra Dios cuantos.

Solo ha estado conmigo, Mac dijo molesto, no meta a Dios en esto, puede que no comparta sus creencias, Joan es una mujer decente, no se atrevan a dudarlo, no son quienes para juzgarla.

Somos su familia,dijo Gabriel.

Comportense como tal,dijo Mac molesto, su hijo esta muerto, ella esta sufriendo y a ustedes solo les parece interesar cuantas veces nos hemos metido en la cama, esto es absurdo, no se preocupen por Joan, esta conmigo, con su novio, pareja, amante, ustedes elijan el titulo, buenas noches, Mac se fue molesto de la cocina.

El llego a la habitacion de Joan, Mac vio el mono y le sonrio, creo que lo haces para reirte de mi.

Mac no quiero dormir, estoy tan triste.

Lo se Jo, pero debes dormir es lo mejor.

No, Mac, hoy es ocho,Mac, el arqueo sus ojos.

Jo duerme no estas bien.

Mac, lo quiero, lo necesito,Joan beso a Mac, el retrocedio.

Jo,no, Joan lo volvio a besar.

Demuestrame que me amas, que te preocupas por mi, Mac la beso y comenzo a desvestirla, el sabia lo que Joan buscaba, la siguio besando, hicieron el amor toda la noche, Mac veia dormir a Joan,ella dormia profundamente, el acaricio su pelo, Joan parecia sonreir mientras dormia, estaba tranquila pero el no, sentia que estaba fallando, no solo a Stella, a Joan a si mismo.


	16. Chapter 16

xxxxxx

Y?Mac miro fijamente a Joan.

Bueno, los cuerpos ya estan identificados y el caso esta oficialmente cerrado, logramos identificar gran parte del grupo con la informacion que el FBI poseia, hemos desarticulado, por lo menos tres grupos aqui en NY, felizmente fueron detenidos antes de que eliminaran a todos sus miembros.

Estan relacionados con el atentado fallido en Time Square, ese miembro se desespero al ver que estabamos cerca, cometio un error dijo Danny

Logramos reconstruir los cuerpos y lograr una identificacion, el FBI esta complacido con el trabajo, Hawkes dijo mirando a Mac.

Intercertamos sus comunicaciones gracias a eso se lograron descubrir grupos en otros puntos del pais, Adam senalaba una pantalla mostrandole a Mac la informacion..

Bien podriamos decir que este caso esta oficialmente cerrado, han identificado los familiares que vivian con los terroristas muchos ignoraban lo que pasaba, es increible el FBI no esta convencido de mucho de los casos, Lindsay miraba a Mac.

Perfecto, buen trabajo, Mac se levanto de la sala de conferencias y fue a su oficina, Joan lo seguia con unas carpetas del informe final.

Mac hoy te reunes con Sinclair, Mac la miro fijamente,cerro la puerta de su oficina.

Y?el arqueo los ojos mirando a Joan.

Y que?

Joan la prueba, no te la voy a volver a pedir.

Mac no me la he hecho, Mac salio de su oficina, regreso tomo a Joan por el brazo y la llevo al bano.

Le entrego una prueba de embarazo,ya sabes que hacer.

Mac, estas molesto?

Si, no me gusta repetir las cosas, te he pedido que hagas esto varias veces.

Mac tengo miedo del resultado.

Yo no, ya lo se solo lo necesito verificar.

Como lo puedes saber?

Jo al bano, haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Joan, regreso con la prueba, el la tomo, Mac miro su reloj y miro a Joan,hay que esperar,Mac miro la prueba,sonrio.

Mac le enseno la prueba a Joan, ella lo miraba incredula, Mac se acerco y la beso, Felicitaciones oficialmente vamos hacer padres, el la volvio a besar, Joan no reaccionaba.

Jo,Mac la miro serio.

Estoy embarazada, Joan puso sus manos en su vientre sonrio.

Si, Jo estas embarazada.

Lo hicimos tan facil.

Jo, es el principio, falta lo mas dificil, quiero que vayas al medico ya deben poderlo ver en una ecografia, vamos manana.

Si, voy hacer la cita, Joan sonrio

Bien, ellos salieron del bano.

xxxxxxx

Mac fue a su oficina se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla, Lindsay entraba con una carpeta.

Mac, el tenia las manos en su cabeza, sus codos apoyados en su escritorio, levanto la vista y miro a Lindsay.

Dime Linds.

Dime tu que tienes?

Olvidalo, Mac tomo la carpeta que Lindsay tenia.

Olvidalo?parece que te arroyo un tren.

Mac suspiro,voy a ser padre

Eso ya lo sabemos.

No, Joan esta embarazada.

Mac que diablos estabas pensando?dijo Lindsay molesta, no te puedes controlar?

No es asi, Mac se levanto de su silla.

No es asi? me vas a decir que fue un error, Mac te desconozco.

No es un error, mi hijo no es un error, no digas eso,Joan queria un hijo.

Joan?Mac un hijo es trabajo de equipo, necesita padre y madre, antes de jugar a Juan Manzanita, has debido pensarlo, como lo vas a criar?

Seguro lo pensaste mucho con Lucy?Mac miro molesto a Lindsay

Mac, justamente por eso lo digo, las cosas salieron bien para Danny y para mi, no te imaginas la angustia que pase pensando que iba a tener que criar a un hijo sola, una de las dos lo va a tener que hacer, ya sea Stella o Joan.

Stella, ya decidio o tu la ves por aqui.

No,Mac a Stella la obligaron a elegir, tu hija no ha nacido aun y ya estas decidiendo que no va a estar contigo, a lo mejor Stella fue mas inteligente que Joan, Lindsay se fue molesta de la oficina de Mac.

Mac se volvio a sentar en su silla.

xxxxxxx

Mac estas loco no puedes comprar tantas cosas, Stella sonreia.

Por que no?

No, crees que deberiamos esperar a tener unos meses, me conformo con que se note.

Mac sonrio, Ok, sacare esto, Mac saco unos juguetes del carrito que tenia.

Fue una mala idea.

Que?

Venir aqui.

No te parecio mala idea cuando sacaste a empujones a esos pobres ninos del Gran Piano.

No los empuje,Mac arqueo sus ojos.

Stella puedes afirmar que no los empujaste.

Ok, tal vez algunos, puedes comprar lo que quieras, pero apurate, quiero ir a la libreria.

Si senora, Mac pago sus cosas.

Vamos a comer algo en Central Park y disfrutamos del sol.

Bueno no hay mucho,pero no voy a discutir,llevas una carga muy preciada como para hacerte molestar.

Stella sonrio, ellos fueron al parque compraron unos perros calientes y se sentaron el cesped, Mac leia los juguetes.

Realmente no entiendo como quieren un nino tranquilo con tantas luces y pitos?

Stella se reia, eres anticuado, pobre de mi hijo, no tendra un celular hasta grande.

Lo tendra cuando se lo pueda pagar, Stella sonrio, Mac limpio un poco de salsa cerca de la boca de Stella y si soy anticuado para algunas cosas, Mac se quito sus lentes,Stell me quiero casar,Stella dejo de comer y lo miro fijamente, quiero que nos casemos, Stella sonrio.

Yo tambien,Mac sonrio, pero Mac esperaba una propuesta mas original de tu parte.

Mac arqueo los ojos, Algo mas romantico?

Si, por asi decirlo.

Perdoname por quitarle el romanticismo, el sonrio, si eso es lo que quieres, te lo dare, Mas romanticismo.

Stella sonrio, esperare ansiosa.

Oh no lo hare cuando menos lo esperes, Mac la beso.

xxxxxxx

Lindsay llego furiosa donde Danny, hombres todos son iguales, que diablos les pasa?

Danny la miraba asustado, temo preguntar que paso?

Mac eso paso,Mac

Que hizo? Te despidio?

No, Danny, olvidalo

Olvidalo?Linds no te habia visto asi, desde que mezcle la ropa de Lucy.

Lindsay sonrio, No Danny, no importa.

Linds,Danny la miro carinoso.

Joan esta embarazada.

Embarazada, uy y con quien ha estado jugando Dc, Danny sonrio, Lindsay lo miro seria, Mac?

Si, Mac.

Vaya alejate de el,Lindsay miro a Danny sonriendo.

Danny!

Vamos Linds, cuanto tiempo tiene Joan, aqui?y Mac ya la embarazo, la soledad le cayo mal.

Tu no puedes hablar mucho.

Ya va, ya va, estamos hablando de Mac y existe algo llamado preservativos, Que va hacer si vuelve Stella, poner un Kinder?

Danny no lo puedo juzgar, lo de Stella lo afecto mucho y a Joan la perdida de su hijo, no se, no me quiero imaginar lo que debe ser perder un hijo a lo mejor ella queria llenar ese vacio.

No se Linds, ya le tocara a Mac decidir que hacer mas adelante.


	17. Chapter 17

xxxxxxx

Nashville bonasera ya es la fecha , quiero saber como estan?

Nashville bonasera ya es la fecha, necesito saber, dame una senal.

Nashville bonasera no me dejes asi, necesito saber

Mac seguia peleando con su telefono.

Boss, que le hizo el telefono?

Mac lo miro serio, dime Adam.

Ok la victima habia descargado una aplicacion para mapas en su celular, hemos logrado trazar una ruta para saber sus movimientos, Mac hizo un movimiento con su mano, indicandole que continuara,Boss fue violada y asesinada en Central Park.

Mac se quedo pensando, hagamos todo el recorrido, tenemos que encontrar la escena principal.

Don,Mac y Danny fueron a Central Park, hicieron el recorrido y empezaron a recuperar evidencia, Mac observo las flores y las estatuas, se quedo pensando un minuto, llamo a Hawkes, necesito que me cubras.

Mac regreso al laboratorio, fue a la computadora y empezo a revisar el caso de violacion en Central Park, en el que Stella y el habian trabajado, vio el nombre de la victina Robin Prescott, reviso su historia y descubrio que habia muerto, un ano despues en un accidente de auto,busco en la base de datos todas las personas con el mismo nombre, aparecieron dos, decidio revisar sus antecedentes, una era una senora de 60 anos, casada con tres hijos,al chequear la otra sonrio, tenia 36 anos, ojos verdes, caucasica, recien acababa de tener una hija, Nathalie Prescott, Mac sonrio sabia que se trataba de Stella, le estaba informando del nacimiento de su hija, New Orleans,Mac tomo nota de la direccion, la nina habia nacido en la Clinica Oschner,el 9 de noviembre, Mac no podia creer la suerte que tenia, tomo su chaqueta y salio.

Mac llamo a Danny, tengo que salir de viaje, Mac llego al aeropuerto y tomo un avion, directo a New Orleans.

Al llegar a New Orleans, fue directo a la direccion de residencia no habia nadie, se habian mudado, fue a la clinica, penso que por lo menos lo podrian dejar ver la historia medica de su hija, saber que todo habia salido bien, al llegar a la clinica Mac se acerco al modulo de enfermeras, pregunto quien se encargaba de archivos y se dirigio hacia alla, una enfermera se le acerco, Que busca?Mac suspiro.

Se que mi hija nacio aqui, solo quiero saber si esta bien?

Si es su hija, como no sabe?

Es complicado, su madre es Robin Prescott, ella nacio hace una semana.

La mujer le sonrio a Mac, Nathalie

Mac sonrio, si, la recuerda?

Soy Eloise,si la recuerdo, venga conmigo,Mac fue con la mujer, Stella me dijo que vendria, Mac la miro sorprendido.

Como sabe su nombre?Ellos se fueron a una habitacion.

Ella me lo dijo, sabia que algo le pasaba en cuanto la vi, ella estaba tan nerviosa.

Como salio todo?

Bien, la mujer le sonrio a Mac, su hija es hermosa, un verdadero angel.

Mac toco su cabeza, caminaba nervioso por la habitacion, estaba a punto de llorar, como esta Stella?

Muy bien, todo salio bien, su bebe tardo 14 horas en llegar, Mac sonrio, vaya que le dio trabajo, crei que no iba aguantar, me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien cuando la fui atender despues del parto, ella no paraba de llorar, pense que era emocion, pero no se llora asi de emocion,Mac suspiro,

Que le pasaba?Que paso con mi hija?

No me dijo que le pasaba, pero me di cuenta por como la custodiaban que algo no estaba bien, primero el supuesto padre, Mac arqueo los ojos, no estaba emocionado, como para estar recibiendo un hijo, despues la hermana, si esa era su hermana, yo soy la Reina Isabel.

Donde fueron, ella le dijo algo?

No me dijo donde iban, pero si me dejo esto para usted,la mujer le entrego un sobre a Mac,ella me dijo que usted vendria, lo conoce bien no se equivoco.

Ellas se fueron juntas?

Si, yo la ayude con la lactancia, Stella se veia feliz con su bebe,si eso le tranquiliza, dijo que no la buscara aqui, ya no iba a estar en New Orleans,cuando usted llegara.

Mac le sonrio a Eloise, Gracias.

Mac abrio el sobre habia una memoria sd para celular, apago su telefono y se la coloco, al abrir la memoria habia fotos de la bebe. Mac se quedo viendo las fotos, se parecia a Stella, si definitivamente era igual a Stella, el sonrio.

Mac llego al laboratorio en la noche, Lindsay estaba ahi se acerco a ella sonriendo.

Lindsay lo miro extranada, donde has estado todo el dia?Mac saco su telefono del bolsillo y se lo enseno a Lindsay, ella miro la imagen, le sonrio a Mac y lo abrazo, es linda Mac.

Si, lo es, el sonrio.

Como la conseguiste?Las pudiste ver?

No las vi, fue un largo viaje, es igual a Stella.

Como esta Stell?

Por lo que se bien, Linds.

Mac creo que tiene tus ojos, me gustaria verlas mas grandes.

Vamos, Mac y lindsay fueron a la oficina de Mac.

El desarmo su telefono, saco la tarjeta y la puso en su computadora.

Mac observaba la foto,definitivamente son tus ojos Mac, Lindsay decia sonriendo.

Mac sonreia,es hermosa, realmente hermosa, la enfermera me dijo que fueron 14 horas de trabajo de parto.

Pobre Stella.

xxxxxx

Mac estaba tocando en su bajo, corregia unas notas y las trataba de sacar otra vez, lo volvia intentar y no le salian, estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, Stella lo abrazo por detras.

Le vas agarrar rabia a la cancion, ella lo envolvio con sus piernas, Mac sonrio.

Es imposible.

Imposible?

No la recuerdas?

No, no eres tan bueno, como para poder entender las notas, ella le sonrio.

Es la primera cancion que me escuchaste tocar, recuerdas?

Oh si, si recuerdo, Stella sonrio

Mac dejo el bajo a un lado se giro y se coloco sobre ella, la beso, Que me dijiste Stella Bonasera?

Te dije que definia nuestra amistad, Stella acariciaba la cara de Mac.

Como se llama la cancion, Bonasera?

Stella empezo a tararear la cancion, mientras Mac la besaba, Ain't no mountain high enough ….

xxxxxx

Mac llego a su departamento,vio una llamada perdida era de Joan, habia otra de Don.

El llamo a Joan, Hola Jo.

Mac es Don.

Don,que pasa?

Tuve que llevar a Joan al hospital no se sentia bien.

Que tiene?Donde esta?

Estamos en su apartamento, Mac no es grave, ya esta bien.

Voy para alla.

Mac llego al departamento de Joan, Don estaba ahi.

Que paso?

Comenzo a vomitar y no paraba.

Mac entro en la habitacion de Joan, ella estaba dormida, Que dijo el medico?

Tiene un resfriado, mas el embarazo se complica.

Mac se sento en la cama y acaricio a Joan, Mac no la despiertes, le ha costado dormirse, esta agotada, Mac salio de la habitacion con Don, Donde estabas?

Ocupado

Ocupado?que diablos te pasa.

Don!Mac lo miro serio.

Mac,Joan no paraba de llorar, penso que algo le pasaba al bebe, estaba asustada y tu no contestas el telefono.

Lo siento, no estaba aqui.

Donde estabas?

Fuera

Fuera?Mac no se que te pasa, pero si vas a dejar la ciudad la proxima vez, recuerda que tienes una mujer embarazada, no se que sucede entre ustedes, Mac miraba serio a Don, pero creo que le vas a tener que dar una mejor explicacion, Don abrio la puerta del departamento, Mac manana debes llevar a Jo al medico, el le llamo la atencion, ha ganado mucho peso, en la mesa estan las ecografias y el recipe.

Gracias Don, el le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Mac, cerro la puerta.

xxxxxx

Mac estaba en la sala de Joan viendo las ecografias, sonrio, estan pequeno, reviso el recipe para ver que medicamento le tocaba a Joan, el leyo las indicaciones del medico, preparo algo de comer, tomo el medicamento, fue donde Joan, coloco la comida en la mesa de noche trato de despertar a Joan.

Jo, Jo,Mac puso su mano sobre el vientre de Joan, sonrio la seguia acariciando.

Mac, Joan se desperto,donde estabas Mac?

Como te sientes?

Mareada, el medicamento me marea, Donde estabas?

Tienes que tomar tu medicina, Jo y comer algo, Mac le dio el medicamento a Joan.

Donde estabas?

Que dijo el medico?

Maldicion Mac respondeme.

Seguia una pista.

Una pista de que?

Que dijo el medico?

Mac tengo un resfriado muy fuerte, voy a estar enferma unos dias, Joan estaba atontada,Que pista Mac?

Como esta el bebe?

Mac no me hagas repetir, estoy cansada.

Como esta el bebe?

Joan suspiro, Vete, no te quiero aqui.

Que? Estas enferma, tengo que cuidarte.

Llama a Don, no te quiero aqui, el no me miente, no me trata como idiota.

Jo, Me voy a quedar.

No, te odio, no sabes como te odio, Mac la miro molesto, crei que iba a perder a mi hijo y tu no me respondias, no te importamos, vete, quiero que te vayas.

No digas eso Joan, lo siento, en serio lo siento, perdoname.

No, Mac, me siento mal.

Que tienes?Mac la abrazaba, Joan

Estoy muy mareada, me siento muy mal, Mac me duele, algo esta mal, ella toco su entrepierna.

Mac toco la entrepierna de Joan, habia un poco de sangre, el se asusto, llamo a una ambulancia.

Joan estaba casi desmayada.


	18. Chapter 18

xxxxxx

Don llego al hospital, encontró a Mac en una silla,Que paso?dijo molesto.

Lindsay llego con Danny y abrazo a Mac.

Estoy esperando al medico, Mac suspiro, estaba sangrando.

Don toco su cabeza, que diablos paso?ella estaba bien, el medico la vio hoy.

No se Don hay que esperar, que dijo el medico cuando la vio?

Le dijo que había aumentado mucho de peso, que no era bueno para el embarazo

Mac va a estar bien, hay que esperar, dijo Danny

El medico salio y se acerco a Mac, el sangrado ya paro, va a estar bien pero tenemos un embarazo delicado, la tensión le subió mucho, ella debe estar tranquila, hay que empezar a controlar su peso, Mac miraba al medico, como esta el bebe?

Bien pero no recomiendo que continué con el embarazo, ella esta corriendo peligro, Mac lo miro serio.

Peligro?

Le recomendé terminar el embarazo, ella esta a tiempo, no quiere.

Que?Mac sacudió su cabeza., que tan delicada es la situación de Joan?

No creo que el embarazo llegue a termino, lo mas probable es que sea un bebe prematuro, ella esta sufriendo de problemas de tensión y placenta previa, ha subido mucho de peso, eso no la esta ayudando en su situación.

Quiero verla, puedo verla?

Si, hable con ella, creo que es mejor que lo vuelva a intentar mas adelante.

Lo haré, pero es su decisión.

Mac entro en la habitación, Joan tenia varios equipos conectados, el vio un monitor, se veían los latidos del corazón del bebe, Mac sonrió.

Joan dormía, el coloco su mano en su vientre, la acaricio, beso su mejilla.

Mira su corazón Mac, el le sonrió a Joan, como quieren que lo mate?

Tranquila no lo vamos hacer, va a salir bien, perdoname, Jo,no me odies Jo, por favor no me odies.

No te odio Mac, solo estoy molesta y asustada, muy asustada.

Va a salir bien Jo, vas a ver, solo hay que tener cuidado.

Hable con mi madre Mac, puedes creer, que me dijo que me iba a quemar en el infierno, que era una vergüenza.

Mac la miro molesto, eso fue lo que te altero? Joan, que quieres que haga? quieres casarte? eso te haría estar mas tranquila, Quieres eso casarnos?

No, Mac no me amas, asi no quiero, Mac suspiro.

El coloco su mano en su vientre, tenemos una personita aquí que cuidar, el le sonrió a Joan, es nuestra personita, la hicimos con amor Joan, no te olvides de eso, Joan le sonrió a Mac, Joan entiendo que dudes de mi, hasta yo dudo de mi mismo, perdoname, pero de algo estoy seguro, ambos amamos a esta personita, creo que eso estamos de acuerdo, quiero hacer lo que sea necesario para que estés tranquila y feliz.

Lo se, Mac, Lo se.

xxxxxxx

Vas a venir, Joan miraba a Mac desde la puerta de su oficina.

Lo siento, Mac miro a su alrededor, mucho trabajo.

Joan suspiro, no te lo voy a volver a pedir.

Joan,Mac suspiro, ella lo miraba molesta, lo siento.

Mac cada vez que te pido que me acompanes a comprarle algo al bebe tienes una excusa, vas a las consultas solo para escuchar las ordenes medicas, perfecto, ya entendí.

No te estoy dando escusas.

No?Joan salio de la oficina de Mac, el la empezó a seguir.

Joan me vas a dejar así?

Aquí no Mac, no me humilles aquí.

Humillar?de que hablas?salieron del edificio,Joan iba a tomar un taxi.

Te llevo,Joan miro molesta a Mac, por favor, Joan subió a la Avalanche molesta, cuando te he humillado?

Mac no me hagas molestar le hace daño a tu hijo.

Quiero que me lo digas?

Cada vez, Joan se quedo callada.

Joan, necesito que lo digas, Joan empezó a llorar, trataba de contener sus lágrimas, Jo, Mac trato de abrazarla ella se aparto, Jo que he hecho mal, ella seco sus lágrimas.

No lo quieres,dijo Joan molesta, no quieres a mi bebe, Mac miro a Joan molesto, se que no lo planeaste, se que tenias otros planes, yo no estaba en tus planes mi hijo no estaba en tus planes.

Es mi hijo, no te atrevas a decir que no lo quiero.

No estas feliz, no te gusta la idea de mi embarazo, cada vez que te pido que me acompañes a comprarle algo al bebe te excusas, lo entendí Mac, no te lo voy a volver a pedir, solo quería que te ilusionaras con el bebe al ver sus cosas.

Mac miro a Joan fijamente, tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas, puede que no sea muy expresivo

Mac no te escuces con eso.

Joan callate, Mac miraba a Joan molesto.

Que?Joan miraba a Mac molesta, trato de bajar del carro Mac la detuvo, le coloco el cinturón, la llevo a su casa.

Joan se negaba a bajar del carro, Joan, Mac la esperaba con la puerta abierta, baja o vas a saber que es humillar.

Me amenazas?te atreves amenazarme, Joan miraba molesta a Mac, llevame a mi casa.

Joan, quiero mostrarte algo es todo.

Que tu cama? Mac arqueo la mirada, ultimamente es lo único que me muestras, me llevas ahí haces lo que quieres conmigo y luego me devuelves a mi casa como si nada, no Mac, me canse, trato de complacerte para estar juntos tener una familia, pero me canse así no, Mac miro serio a Joan.

No voy a discutir esto aquí, por favor acompañame.

No, no te voy a permitir seguir con esto

Mac tomo la mano de Joan, la beso, perdoname, no sabia que te sentías así, solo quiero enseñarte algo, Joan lo miraba molesta, no te voy a llevar a mi cama, Joan bajo de mala gana de la Avalanche, Mac la llevo a su departamento, entro a la habitación de huéspedes, Joan esperaba en la sala, Mac salio tomo su mano y la hizo entrar, ella se sentó en la cama de la habitación y miro a Mac, el abrió la puerta del closet, saco un pequeño oso y se lo entrego a Joan, Mac le sonrió a Joan, ella miraba el oso, cuando lo vi pensé que le gustaría al bebe, Joan le sonrió a Mac, entre a la jugueteria por el oso y termine comprando un montón de cosas, Mac abrió la puerta del closet, no se si estarás de acuerdo con todo, habían un montón de juguetes dentro del closet, pero

Si estoy de acuerdo, Joan le sonrió a Mac, quiero que participes, que opines, ultimamente solo estas callado y triste, no te entiendo.

Lo siento Joan, realmente siento, que te sientas mal por mi culpa, pero mi tristeza no se trata de ti, es mi hija, el no estar con ella no verla crecer me esta matando,Joan acaricio la mano de Mac, Joan debes decirme lo que sientes, se que no he estado muy abierto, pero no puedes aceptar que te maltrate si es lo que sientes.

Lo se pero a veces no se como hacerlo, parece que todo te molesta.

Solo dilo, no tienes porque callar.

Lo se, solo no quiero pelear, no le hace bien al bebe.

Tampoco es bueno, que no expreses lo que sientes, le hace daño, Mac saco del closet una pequeña gorra de béisbol, se la dio a Joan.

Que te hace pensar que es niño?

No se, lo presiento.

Has estado pensando y comprando todo esto y no me has dicho?

Lo siento, no hemos estado muy comunicativos, fuera de trabajo y ordenes medicas no hablamos de mucho, creo por lo que dices que estamos peor en el sexo.

No tanto, Joan sonrió, lo que no me gusta, es que estas seco

Seco?Mac se sentó al lado de Joan.

Si, no estas cariñoso, después de hacer el amor eras cariñoso, me abrazabas, me besabas, estas seco

Mac sonrió,beso a Joan, donde mas quieres que te bese?

Mac no me ibas a llevar a tu cama.

Esta no es mi cama, además me tienes que indicar que hacer después del sexo para complacerte, Mac seguía besando a Joan, tienes que decirme Jo que hago mal, Joan se reía.

Que voy hacer contigo?

Mac se coloco sobre Joan, la beso tomo su rostro la miro fijamente, Joan lo miraba, cuando te embaraze, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, sabia las consecuencias, no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no lo quiero, es mi hijo tanto como tuyo, esa noche decidí tener un hiijo contigo y aquí esta, Mac acariciaba el vientre de Joan, me hieres cada vez que dices que no lo quiero, es nuestra personita Jo, no quiero que mi hijo sienta que no lo amo.

Perdoname, no lo voy a volver hacer a veces me siento tan sola, tan triste,Mac beso a Joan.

Mathew?

Lo extraño tanto, me hace tanta falta, Mac se acostó al lado de Joan la abrazaba, a veces quisiera dormir y no despertar, Mac acaricio el pelo de Joan.

Te entiendo, Joan lo miraba fijamente, tenemos muchas penas Jo, Mac acaricio el vientre de Joan, la miro y sonrió, aquí esta quien me hace levantar todas las mañanas, nuestra alegría, Joan le sonrió, imaginatelo Jo, imaginalo jugando, gateando, Joan le sonreía a Mac, hasta escucharlo llorar va ser maravilloso.

No sabia que te sentías así.

Jo tenemos un grave problema, Joan miraba fijamente a Mac, no nos estamos comunicando bien, tenemos que arreglarlo, prometeme que solo vas a decir lo que sientes.

Bien lo prometo, aun quiero que me acompañes a comprar cosas para el bebe.

Mac sonrió, ok,pero primero hay que revisar lo que compre.

No sabes que compraste?

Tengo una idea,Mac se volvió a colocar sobre Joan, la besaba.

Mac el inventario.

Luego,Mac la seguía besando, hay que corregir los errores, luego vamos hacer ese inventario y ver como vamos arreglar la habitación del bebe.

xxxxxxx

Don estaba sentado en una silla en la sala de descanso, viendo como Joan y Mac discutían por lo que debía comer,

Mac abrió un yogur lo mezclo con cereal, se lo puso al frente a Joan, eso es lo que debes comer.

Joan lo miro furiosa, quiero una hamburguesa, eso es lo que quiero.

Mac suspiro toco su cabeza, Aquí no hay discusión, es lo que debes comer.

Vamos Mac una hamburguesa no le va hacer daño.

Don, no intervengas, Mac le puso el yogur en la mano a Joan, ella lo miro con cara de asco.

Que parte de no quiero, no entiendes?

Que parte de las ordenes medicas no entendiste, te las puedo volver a leer, por si se te olvido como hacerlo.

Joan tomo el yogur y se lo voltio en la cabeza a Mac, No quiero.

Que diablos te pasa?Mac sacudía su cabeza tratando de limpiarse.

Estoy harta que me des ordenes, solo te falta como decirme como debemos tener relaciones, Mac arqueo los ojos, Don escupió el café al escuchar a Joan, Mac se puso furioso, Joan salio caminando furiosa de la sala de descanso, Mac trato de seguirla, Don lo detuvo.

Mac dejala es el embarazo, la has sobre protegido, se siente asfixiada.

Asfixiada, no necesitamos un niño, nos basta con ella, Mac limpiaba el yogur de su cabeza.

Lindsay entro, que te paso? no pudo evitar reírse.

Joan, Mac dijo molesto, Lindsay sonrió, a veces pienso que me odia.

Va hacer igual a ti, Mac arqueo los ojos, Mi madre me dijo eso, cuando le tenia rabia a Danny, en el embarazo de Lucy, ella es igual a el.

Mac sonrió, no recuerdo haber visto a Danny bañado en comida.

Voy a buscar a Joan, no queremos que los vendedores ambulantes sean victimas de su furia, Don salio de la sala de descanso.

Mac suspiro, ya no falta nada, eso se ha logrado por los cuidados, debe seguir las instrucciones.

Mac, dejala el bebe ya esta listo para nacer, es lo que importa.

Lindsay falta, quiero que por lo menos llegue al octavo mes, Mac seguía quitando el yogur de su cabeza.

Aun no quiere saber el sexo.

No, no quiere, estoy respetando su decisión pero me esta matando la curiosidad.

Lindsay sonrió, Mac de Stella, no has sabido nada.

No, Linds, absolutamente nada, Mac suspiro.

Voy a cambiarme, Mac se cambio y fue a su oficina, al llegar a ella una mujer lo esperaba.


	19. Chapter 19

xxxxxxx

Stell, Mac estaba acostado con su cabeza apoyada encima de el vientre de Stella, ella acariciaba su pelo, Quieres que te hable?

Mac sonrió, me conformo con que me de unos golpecitos, Hey Nathalie estas ahí? Mac le daba pequeños toques con sus dedos al vientre de Stella.

Mac ya te dicho que es floja.

No digas eso, es tranquila, Stella sonrió.

Mac,me voy a tener que ir.

No, Stell aun no, es muy poco tiempo, quedate conmigo.

Stella beso a Mac, lo siento, solo por ahora.

Mac la abrazo, No, no Stell, Mac sacudió su cabeza, miro a Stella fijamente, que me hiciste?

Vas a dormir Mac.

No, el la abrazo mas, no por favor, no me hagas esto,sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, por favor Stell no me dejes, no me dejes, Stella lo beso y lo acurruco en su pecho.

Mac perdoname voy a volver, te prometo que voy a volver.

Mac se fue quedando dormido, trato de luchar, No me dejes Stell, no me dejes.

Mac se levanto unas horas mas tarde sobresaltado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, paso su mano, por su cara, limpio sus lágrimas, miro la habitación y no pudo evitar llorar, no había sido un sueno, Stella había estado con el, comenzo a vestirse, se sentía mareado, parte de su ropa no estaba, había ropa nueva, no entendía para que Stella quería su ropa, a lo mejor para tener algo de el, se vistió y salio de la habitación.

xxxxxx

Mac se acerco a su oficina, vio a la mujer dentro de ella, estaba sentada en el sofá de su oficina.

Buenas tardes, detective Taylor

Nathalie?la conozco de Dc.

Si, ella le sonrió.

Stella, le paso algo?Mac la miro angustiado.

No, no se preocupe, puede sentarse conmigo.

Mac se sentó a su lado, Mi hija como esta?

Nathalie sonrió,Linda es realmente linda, Mac, puedo llamarlo Mac.

Si,Mac la miraba serio.

Cuando Stella, quedo a mi cuidado puso tres condiciones, he venido a cumplir la tercera condición.

A que se refiere con eso, Stella no va a volver?

Por ahora no, lo siento, ya llegara el momento que ella pueda regresar, no le voy a mentir, pueden pasar anos, pero ella solo tiene una preocupación, su hija, Stella quiere que la niña tenga una vida normal, a su lado no puede ser, por esta razón ella no le contó lo que le pasaba para protegerlos a ustedes.

Que me esta queriendo decir, donde esta mi hija?

Mac, ella tomo la mano de el, déjeme terminar, Nathalie le sonrió, Mac su hija esta aquí, el la miro sorprendido, se la he venido ha entregar, Mac puso su mano en el rostro,una lágrima se le escapo.

Stella no se puede quedar sola, como va hacer ese sacrificio, la va a extrañar.

Es su decision Mac, ella quiere que la nina este con usted y tenga una vida normal.

Mac se levanto del sofá, Donde esta?

Nathalie tomo su teléfono, se levanto del sofá, subela.

Mac suspiro miraba nervioso a la puerta del ascensor, trato de salir de su oficina, Nathalie se lo impidió, Espere aquí, ella salio de la oficina de Mac, el la observaba nervioso, vio cuando una mujer le entrego a Nathalie, un portabebe con un bolso, Mac salio de su oficina y se encontró de frente con Nathalie,el tomo el porta bebe y fueron a su oficina, la bebe estaba cubierta con una manta rosada, Mac coloco el portabebe el su sofá, respiro profundo y la descubrió, ahí estaba ella, con su gran chupón rosa, Mac sonrió, ella movía su chupón estaba profundamente dormida, Mac miraba a Nathalie sin saber que hacer, fue observando a la bebe detalle por detalle, estaba vestida coquetamente de rosado, sonrió, sin duda Stella la había arreglado, sus mejillas regordetas, sus rizos, tenia rizos castaños, Lindsay tenia razón eran los ojos de el, por lo menos sus cejas, sus manitos, sus dedos tan pequeños, Mac los rozo con sus dedos, ella hizo señal de protesta moviendo mas rápido su chupón, Mac se asusto y retrocedió, no quería despertarla.

Tomela, Mac miro a Nathalie se había olvidado de ella.

No se como hacerlo, no la quiero despertar, no me conoce.

Nathalie sonrió, Si lo conoce, Stella ha puesto ropa suya en la cuna de la bebe, para que se acostumbrara a su olor, Mac la miro serio, tiene que aprender Mac, ella se va a quedar con usted.

Mac limpio apresuradamente una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, esto no esta bien, ella tiene que estar con Stella.

Stella lo decidió así, no la contradiga, ella pidió que la trajera aquí pensó que Lindsay lo podía ayudar.

Mac suspiro, No quiero que Stella este sola, ella necesita a la bebe.

Mac, no vine a discutir eso, la decisión la tomo Stella, hay que respetarla, Nathalie tomo a la bebe.

No la despierte, Mac la miraba asustado.

Nathalie le sonrió, tome la.

El tomo a la bebe, le sonrió, comenzo a respirar su perfume, es tan linda, es realmente linda, Mac la acercaba mas a su rostro, le dio un beso en la frente la mecía, la miraba fascinado, su mirada estaba perdida en la bebe.

Mac, aquí están sus cosas, sus indicaciones, Mac miro a Nathalie fijamente, Stella solo le pide que le haga saber como esta, que usted sabe como hacerlo, ella no se puede comunicar, hemos aceptado esto pues es muy difícil proteger a Stella con la bebe.

Protegerla? De que?tengo derecho a saber.

Lo siento, no lo tiene,Mac la miro molesto, a lo que tiene derecho esta en sus brazos.

Necesito saber de Stella

Todo a su tiempo Mac, Stella quiere que haga el correcto registro de su hija y que la bautice, Lindsay es la madrina, Sid es el padrino, es lo que ella a decidido.

Esto no esta bien, tengo que verla.

Nathalie continuo hablando, demás esta decirle que solo puede llevar su apellido, hay una tarjeta en el bolso que le servirá para registrar a la niña, están sus indicaciones medicas y sus vacunas, debe comer en una hora.

Como se supone, que va a crecer sin su madre la necesita, Mac miro molesto a Nathalie.

Mac le recomiendo que vaya a casa y compre cosas adecuadas para tener a la niña ahí.

No me esta escuchando?

Si, Mac pero si sigue levantando la voz va a despertar a su hija y no creo que este listo para enfrentarse a eso ahora, en el bolso hay una carta de Stella, no la he leído, debería hacerlo pero no lo haré por respeto a Stella.

Por ahora es todo, lo tengo que dejar, Mac no me trate de seguir, mi gente nos esta vigilando.

Puede decirme como la voy a seguir con un bebe en mis brazos?

Nathalie le sonrió, se acerco a la bebe, le dio un beso en la frente, acaricio el brazo de Mac, suerte.

Digale que la amo, Mac dijo en tono firme, que tenemos una hija hermosa.

Nathalie le sonrió, Lo haré, ella salio de la oficina de Mac, el la vio marcharse sin poder hacer nada.

xxxxxx

Adam se acerco a la oficina de Mac.

Boss, el miro a Mac sorprendido, Quien es?

Mi hija, Adam busca a Lindsay se que estaba verificando unas trazas de armas, llamala

Si, Boss

La bebe empezó a llorar, Mac y Adam se miraron a la cara asustados,Mac la mecía, tranquila,es papa, tranquila, ella empezó a gritar mas fuerte.

Boss, no contesta.

Buscala, Mac se sentó en el sofá con la niña, Adam salio corriendo a buscar a Lindsay, Mac coloco a la bebe en el portabebe, gritaba mas fuerte, comenzo a buscar en el bolso, tomo un tetero y la formula, leía a toda prisa las indicaciones, tomo el tetero con agua y la formula, el portabebe y fue con todo a su escritorio, preparo el tetero, lo mejor que pudo, trato de darle el tetero y ella lo escupía, gritaba con mas furia, Mac comenzo a entrar en pánico, Lindsay llego con Adam miro a Mac, tomo a la bebe, el quito el tetero a Mac la empezó a mecer mientras le daba el tetero, las señales de protesta de la bebe se fueron apagando, ella tomaba el tetero se escuchaban pequeñas quejas de protesta.

Esto es el colmo, Lindsay le decía a la bebe, como te han hecho esperar, que atrevimiento.

La bebe miraba a Lindsay mientras tomaba su tetero, sus ojos eran los de Stella.

Mac se acerco y sonrio, esta mas tranquila.

Tomala Mac.

No, se va a molestar.

Mac tomala, Lindsay le dio a la bebe a Mac, Eso es levanta un poco mas el biberón, así no tendrá gases.

La bebe miraba fijamente a Mac,el la beso en la frente, ella tocaba su rostro.

Adam y Lindsay miraban a Mac mientras el mecía a la bebe, Mac de donde salio?

Stella la envió Linds, Mac seguía meciendo a la bebe.

Stella?dijo Adam mirándolos

Solo la envio, no entiendo?

Quiere que se quede conmigo, el biberón se termino, Mac arqueo sus ojos.

Ponla sobre tu hombro y sacale los gases, Lindsay se acerco a Mac y lo ayudo, dale pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

Huele tan bien, Mac sonreía, Lindsay le sonrió.

Stella?volvió a decir Adam, Stella esta viva esta confirmado?

Si, Adam, no comentes esto.

No creo que deba, pero como va a ocultar un bebe?dijo Adam mirando a Mac

No se, que dice la tarjeta de registro, Adam buscala en el bolso esta ahí, dijo Mac.

Adam busco en el bolso, Robin Prescott?

Que le vas a decir a Joan?Lindsay miraba a Mac.

La verdad Linds, Adam por favor dejanos solos, Adam salio de la oficina de Mac, Linds nosotros no estamos viviendo juntos, es mi responsabilidad atender a mi hija, no creo que Joan se moleste, ella sabia que esto podía pasar, prefiero ser sincero con ella, la bebe eructo y Mac sonrió, creo que es todo, pareces estar de mejor humor.

Falta el panal Mac, el arqueo los ojos, tranquilo Mac yo te ayudo.

Linds toma mi teléfono esta en mi escritorio, ella tomo el teléfono, puedes tomar una foto?

Si, Mac,Lindsay sonrió les tomo una fotografía, Mac le entrego la bebe a Lindsay, tomo el teléfono y la envio a Twitter.

bonnasera nahsville Amor nuestra bebe, ya esta con papa, te amo, es realmente hermosa, Gracias por darme esta niña tan linda.

Linds, cambio a la bebe se la dio a Mac, Ahora tengo que ir a comprar lo que necesite, Linds podrias ayudarme.

Vamos Mac, Lindsay le sonrió, la próxima la cambias tu, tienes que aprender.

xxxxxxx

Crees que puedas venir? Mac hablaba con Joan por teléfono, No Jo,no creo poder ir,el acomodaba a Nathalie en su cama, ella estaba profundamente dormida, Lo se Jo, Como te sientes? Tenemos que ir al medico mañana, ya se que no te lo tengo que recordar,aja, surgió algo Jo, de eso quiero hablar, te puedes quedar aquí?Jo,Jo, Mac suspiro, te espero, el colgó.

El teléfono de Mac sonó, Hola Linds, Bañarla?no se hacer eso Linds, se puede resbalar, no me puedo meter en la ducha con ella,OK, esta bien Linds voy a usar la bañera, si la que compramos,no puedo esperar a que se despierte, que? se acaba de dormir,ya va dejame entender, preparo el tetero la baño se lo doy y la acuesto a dormir, ok perfecto gracias Linds, dile a Danny que lo escucho, buenas noches Linds, Mac puso almohadas alrededor de Nathalie fue a la habitación de huéspedes, en ella estaban las cosas que había comprado con Lindsay, comenzo arreglar las cosas de la bebe, armo la cuna, busco la bañera, intento poner un poco de orden, puso a esterilizar teteros, conecto los monitores, cuando fue al cuarto a dejar el monitor vio a la bebe despierta, ella miraba la habitación con sus grandes ojos, movía su chupón a toda velocidad, Mac la observo un minuto, ella arrugo su cara, por favor no vayas a llorar, lanzo un alarido ensordecedor, Mac fue a la cocina preparo el tetero,se desvistió, desvistió a la bebe y se metió en la ducha con ella, la bebe grito mas, es un baño rápido por favor no te molestes, La termino de bañar salio de la ducha le puso una toalla, el se puso su bata, fue por el tetero y se lo empezó a dar, el la comenzo a mecer, ella se fue calmando dando pequeños quejidos de protesta, Mac se sentó en su sillón, la bebe se fue quedando dormida, Mac la comenzo a palmear para quitarle los gases, creo que estamos avanzando algo, ahora mi gran pregunta es como te visto,no quiero despertarte.

Joan llego al departamento de Mac entro con su llave, lo vio en el sillón, cuando se acerco vio a la bebe, Mac estaba completamente perdido viendo a su hija, no sintió a Joan llegar.

Mac?

Jo, el alzo la vista y la miro.

Mac de donde salio?

Stella la envió.

Que?así de sencillo te la envió?Joan lo miraba sorprendida.

Mac se levanto, Si, quiere que tenga una vida normal, no quiere que este huyendo.

Joan cerro sus ojos, No se que decirte, siento pena por Stella, tuvo que dejar a su bebe.

Lo hizo por ella,Joan lo miro y sonrió.

Mac la bebe esta desnuda?

Jo, se acaba de dormir no la quiero despertar.

Mac no la puedes dejar húmeda se va a enfermar, vamos a que la cambies, ellos fueron a la habitación, Mac acostó a la bebe en la cama, Joan le dio un panal y la crema, ponselos

Mac la miro, Gracias

Joan busco ropa y se la dio a Mac, primero el panal Mac, la crema no debe faltar sin exagerar, luego le pones, la franelilla, su ropa, sus medias y adornos, Joan sonrió, las niñas son tan lindas, Mac le sonrio, Vas a ser una gran madre.

Perdona lo del yogur Mac, me excedí.

También me sobrepase no debí hablarte así, solo quiero que estés bien, no quiero que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a personita.

Joan sonrió, no dejas de llamarlo así.

No sabemos el sexo.

Puedo preguntar algo?

Si.

Como se llama tu hija?

Nathalie.

Es lindo Mac, me da risa parece una versión pequeña tuya.

Mac sonrio, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si, Joan sonrió.

Como se va a llamar nuestro hijo?

No se Mac, cuando lo vea te diré.

No has pensado en ningún nombre?

Si,pero no estoy segura

Creo que ya esta, Mac miraba su obra, se ve bien no?

No esta mal, que vas hacer mañana? hay que ir a trabajar.

Hable con Sinclair lo primero que voy hacer es llenar este departamento de cámaras.

Cámaras?

Si, tengo que buscar una niñera, voy a conectar las cámaras a mi computadora y a mi móvil, voy a poder acceder a ellas por Internet, ya hable con Adam.

Vaya,la vas a tener vigilada a distancia.

Joan tengo que reajustar mi horario, pasar mas tiempo con ella, falta poco para que nazca el bebe, así que voy a tener que hacer un ajuste total de mi tiempo, Mac suspiro, llame a mi madre viene en dos días me va ayudar, espero que no me mate.

Por que crees que se va a molestar?

Joan de cero nietos a dos con meses de diferencia, no es lo que esperaba.

Bueno mis padres tampoco esperaban que fuera madre soltera

Aun no te hablan,Mac se empezó a poner su pijama.

No, no me hablan, mi hermano solo dice que reza por mi alma.

Mac abrazo a Joan, Lo siento,no has pensado en lo que hablamos.

Mac ya hemos hablado de esto, no quiero seguir con ese tema, Mac abrazo a Joan,

El le dio un beso en la frente,Comiste?

Si, ya cene, Mac quien te ayudo a comprar sus cosas?

Lindsay, La bebe empezó a mover su chupón a toda velocidad, Mac la miro con cara de pánico, se acaba de dormir.

Joan sonrió, no se va a despertar Mac, vamos a dormir, creo que se debería de levantar en tres horas.

Tres horas?tan rápido?

Si, Mac.

Mac se levanto una hora después, busco en el maletín la carta de Stella, la había recordado, el busco el sobre y lo encontró, comenzo a leer.

Querido Mac,

Perdoname, todo este enredo no existiera, si te hubiese escuchado, solo tenia que obedecer, mi empeno por cumplir con el deber mas alla de los limites, me ha pasado factura, la estoy pagando caro, la estamos pagando caro, se que estas un poco perdido con todo esto, que has perdido tu centro, tu camino, lo siento, siempre has necesitado alguien que te cuide, aunque lo niegues siempre ha sido asi.

Hoy te estoy entregando mi vida, eso es lo que siento, creo que Nathalie te va a cuidar bien, creo que se van a cuidar bien, esta ha sido la decision mas dificil que he tomado, pero tambien es tuya, tu lo dijiste, ella no debe pagar las consecuencias de mis errores,tu vida ya no esta vacia Mac, tienes a nuestra hija para llenarla, espero algun dia poder estar con ustedes y que podamos hacer todas esas cosas que planeamos Mac, Sueno con poder criar a nuestra hija juntos, no te voy a mentir, mi situacion se complica, no va ser sencillo poder regresar, pero tengo la esperanza de poderlo hacer pronto y no perderme mucho de su crecimiento, me voy a perder algunas cosas Mac, muchos recuerdos que no voy a recuperar, pero tu ya has perdido mucho, no me parecio justo que siguieras perdiendo, vas hacer un buen padre, dale todo el amor que por ahora yo no le puedo dar.

Repito tus palabras Mac, parte de mi corazon esta ahi, la otra parte esta contigo, ustedes son todo para mi, voy a luchar para poder solucionar mi situacion y poder estar juntos nuevamente,

Te amo, tuya

Stella.

Mac no puedo evitar ponerse a llorar, lloro un rato en su sillon, cuando se habia enredado tanto su vida, solo sabia que tenia que empezar a poner orden, queria recuperar a Stella, como lo podia hacer esa era la gran pregunta, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que era la hora de comer de Nathalie, no se habia imaginado preparando teteros y cambiando panales, fue a la cocina preparo el tetero fue a la habitacion, la bebe ya estaba despierta Joan estaba profundamente dormida, tomo a la bebe y fue a su sillon la empezo alimentar, vaya no te gusta que te hagan esperar, ya no estas molesta, el sonrio, ella se agarraba de la mano de Mac,el la llevo a la habitacion de huespedes la puso en la cuna, la cambio escucho un ruido en el monitor,fue a su habitacion encontro a Joan en el piso estaba desmayada la trato de levantar no reaccionaba, llamo a una ambulancia.


	20. Chapter 20

xxxxxxx

Mac finalmente llego al hospital con Joan, Lindsay y Danny lo esperaban, Don tambien estaba ahi.

Mac, Que paso?

No se Don,Mac le entrego la bebe a Lindsay, Gracias Linds

Voy hablar con el medico, Mac corrio donde habian metio a Joan, Don lo siguio.

Es una alza de tension, ella va a despertar, hay que hacerle una cesarea.

Cesarea?Mac y Don miraban al medico asustados.

Mac acuerdese que hablamos de esto vamos a internarla, vamos a terminar de madurar los pulmones del bebe, no puede seguir con el embarazo.

Todavia falta,Mac miraba al medico,Don caminaba nervioso por la habitacion.

No, no hay mas tiempo, es ahora, maximo en dos horas, entra a cirugia.

Puedo verla?

Si, pase, Mac entro con el medico.

Joan estaba conectada a varios monitores,Mac acaricio a Joan,miro al medico,la prioridad es ella.

No se preocupe, todo va a salir bien.

Puedo entrar con ella a la cesarea?

Si, puede hacerlo, vamos a colocar anestecia general es lo mejor.

Joan desperto por un momento,Hey, Mac le sonrio

Que pasa?

Jo, todo esta bien,tranquila, el bebe tiene que nacer.

No, Mac falta.

Tranquila Jo, el medico dice que esta bien,va a nacer, tranquila.

Mac,escuchame,falta, aun no, falta.

Mac acaricio a Joan,Jo tiene que ser ahora.

Una enfermera le coloco una via a Joan, me van a llevar ahora?Mac falta, no es tiempo.

Joan yo voy contigo, todo va a salir bien, Mac le dio un beso a Joan, tranquila.

Joan empezo a poner resistencia, te estoy diciendo que no es el momento, no me discutas, por favor no me discutas.

Joan,por favor tranquilizate, el medico se acerco a Joan, le coloco algo en la via y le puso una mascarilla.

No, Mac ella me dijo que lo iba a pagar, Mac no

Quien? Joan estas en buenas manos tranquilizate.

Mi madre, no quiero que le pase nada.

Voy a estar contigo Jo, tranquila, Joan finalmente se durmio y la llevaron a cirujia

xxxxxxx

Joan desperto y encontro a Don sentado en un sillon junto a ella, el le regalo una gran sonrisa,Hey todo salio bien Jo, Mac esta con el bebe, Don se acerco a ella, tomo su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella le regalo una pequena sonrisa, trato de hablar, No hables, el medico dijo que no debias, es un nino Joan, esta bien, lo estan atendiendo en cuidados prenatales, lo van a tener un rato ahi, pero todo esta bien, Joan suspiro, luces cansada duerme un rato, ella nego con la cabeza, sonrie si te sientes bien, Joan le dio una pequena sonrisa, Ok creo que te sientes bien, Don tomo su telefono y llamo a Mac, Joan desperto Mac, el colgo, el dice que ya viene Jo, Don acaricio su cabeza, tu bebe se parece a ti, Joan sonrio, tiene a las enfermeras locas con el, protesta por todo, creo que te lo van a traer en unas horas, creo que mejor duermes hasta ese estonces, asi no se te hace tan largo,tienes sed?Joan asento con la cabeza,Don le dio un poco de agua a Joan.

Mac entro a la habitacion le regalo una gran sonrisa a Joan, Don los dejo solos, El esta bien Jo, Mac se acerco a Joan y le dio un pequeno beso, tomo su telefono y le enseno a Joan un video del bebe, Joan lo observaba, miro a Mac preocupada, son monitores Jo, no te preocupes en unas horas lo podras ver, tiene que estar un rato ahi, pero sus pulmones estan bien, su ritmo cardiaco esta bien, es precaucion Jo, su peso esta bien a pesar de ser prematuro, solo es pequeno,Joan miro molesta a Mac, se que quieres que lo traigan, pero hay que esperar queremos asegurarnos que todo este bien, ella suspiro resignada, Don te dijo que no podias hablar?,ella asento con la cabeza, Ok, si no lo traen en dos horas, lo vamos a ver nosotros, te parece?Joan sonrio, vas a dormir un rato y te prometo despertarte cuando lo traigan, esta bien, Joan volvio a sonreir, supongo que es un si.

Joan desperto y vio a Mac, dormido en un sillon con Nathalie encima de el, sonrio un rato a Mac solo le faltaba el chupon y los rizos para ser igual a la bebe, los dos dormian profundamente, Joan suspiro, una enfermera entro en la habitacion y desperto a Mac, ya lo vamos a traer

Gracias, Mac tomo a Nathalie y la puso en su portabebe, le sonrio a Joan, ya puedes hablar.

Que hace Nathalie aqui Mac? no es bueno, puede pescar alguna enfermedad.

Lo se, pero no dejaba de llorar, casi vuelve loca a Lindsay, dejo de llorar apenas la cargue.

Pobre, Joan suspiro

Creo que voy a optar por la guarderia del laboratorio, para tenerla cerca, por si se presenta un problema igual.

Me parece lo mejor, Ya lo van a traer?

Si, Mac sonrio, ya lo traen.

No tenias una camisa?

Nathalie la vomito, soy un desastre, esto no esta saliendo bien, Mac suspiro, cuando salgas de aqui vamos a mi casa.

Mac las cosas del bebe estan en mi casa, creo que es mejor estar en la mia.

No las podemos mover a la mi casa?

Mac no voy hacer una mudanza con un recien nacido, Mac suspiro.

Como hago con Nathalie?

La llevas a mi casa, la mudas para alla, Mac ya nos organizaremos, si no cada quien se queda en su casa.

Mac arqueo los ojos, con eso no estoy de acuerdo.

Mac no puedes tener todo, ya te dije, ya nos organizaremos.

Mejor me mudo a tu casa, no quiero que estemos separados,Joan le sonrio a Mac.

Esta bien, hay que organizarnos con los ninos en el dia pueden estar en la guarderia y en la noche en casa con nosotros, o buscamos alguien que me ayude y se queda todo el dia en casa.

Ok, ya habia pensado en una ninera, pero me gustaria tenerlos cerca y poderla ver durante el dia.

Mac no voy a discutir pero con nuestro trabajo, tu crees que pases por la guarderia, yo no creo Mac, me parece mejor en casa, nos podemos rotar y alternar nuestros horarios, asi como hacen Lindsay y Danny, rara vez, Lucy esta sola.

Me parece una buena idea, porque tardan tanto?Mac salio de la habitacion, regreso con la enfermera y una encubadora, Mac sonrio, lo podemos cargar?

Si, la enfermera tomo el bebe y se lo entrego a Mac, el lo observo un minuto y sonrio, le dio un beso en la frente, se lo entrego a Joan.

Hola pequeno, Joan lo miraba, es igual a ti Mac.

Oh no creo, yo lo veo parecido a ti.

Joan miro la pulsera del bebe, Taylor, falta el nombre.

Tu no me has dicho aun su nombre, casi pongo personita en el registro.

Joan observo al bebe, Mccanna Daniel Taylor, ese es su nombre

Mac sonrio, estas segura?

Si, Joan sonreia.

Vamos ayudarle alimentarlo, la enfermera le daba instrucciones a Joan,Mac observaba con atencion.

Joan hizo una mueca de dolor, Que te duele?Mac la miro preocupado

Duele un poco, pero hay que acostumbrarse.

Mac le dio un beso en la frente, acaricio la mejilla de Daniel con su dedo, creo que tenia hambre, come con ansiedad.

Siempre son asi, la enfermera le dijo a Mac sonriendole, Mac miraba a Nathalie que aun dormia en su portabebe.

Joan miraba fascinada al bebe, es tan pequenito, Joan observaba sus manos, es nuestro.

Si, Mac la beso, es nuestro.

El telefono de Joan sonaba, Mac miro la pantalla, yo atiendo, no te preocupes, puede ver a la nina le dijo a la enfermera.

Si, no hay problema.

Gracias, el salio de la habitacion contesto el telefono, no hablo.

Eres una perdida, se escucho una voz en el telefono, vas a pagar lo que hiciste.

Alex, Mac dijo casi gritando, te voy hacer tragar tus palabras.

Quien es?dijo Alex.

Mac Taylor, si vuelves a llamar a Joan voy a patear tu trasero de aqui a DC.

Esto es tu culpa.

Si tienes razon, pero no te da derecho la relacion que hayas tenido con Joan a llamarla, esto solo te lo voy a decir una vez, si vuelves a llamarla, lo voy a saber, me voy asegurar que no puedas marcar un numero en tu vida.

Me estas amenazando.

No advirtiendo, yo no amenazo, Joan es mi mujer, aceptalo y alejate de ella.

Su familia, ya sabe la clase de mujer que es.

Me importa un bledo su familia, si van a llamarla a fastidiarla mejor que no llamen, Joan no les tiene que demostar nada, si vuelves a llamar te voy a denunciar por acoso, te las vas a ver conmigo.

Ella es una inmoral.

El inmoral soy yo, te voy a responder tu pregunta, se siente espectacular.

Que?de que diablos hablas.

Mi telefono es 555-55-95, si quieres llamar a insultar a alguien que sea a mi.

Esto es con Joan.

Te lo repito, se siente espectacular.

No te entiendo?

Tirarse a la mujer de otro.

Maldito, Alex grito

Fue espectacular saber que era el primero, que se siente que te vean la cara de idiota?te la estoy viendo, te repito mi numero 555-55-95, por si quieres seguir esta conversacion, Mac colgo.

Su telefono sono,Mac sonrio, tomo el telefono de Joan y llamo a Adam,has un seguimiento de las llamadas a mi movil y al de Joan.

Si, Boss

Mac contesto su telefono, Maldito, Alex le grito

Mac solto una carcajada, Te pasa algo?te molesta esta conversacion?fui el primero que beso su cuerpo y tu esperando, idiota, Mac volvio a colgar.

El telefono de Mac volvio a sonar, Hola, Mac respondio tranquilo.

Me las vas a pagar?

Que te tiene tan molesto? que en un dia lograra, lo que en meses no lograste, Mac suspiro, fracasado,Mac colgo el telefono volvio a sonar.

Maldito,Alex le seguia gritando.

Deberias hacer algo con esa ira, Alex no tengo la culpa de tu fracaso, lo cierto es que cuando terminamos no recordaba ni siquiera que existias.

Deberia golpearte.

Cuando quieras solo di el lugar, solo trata que no sea muy tarde, me gusta estar en casa temprano para acostarme con mi mujer, Mac colgo.

El telefono de Mac seguia sonando, Mac llamo a Adam con el telefono de Joan, cuantas veces se repite, el numero que me llama en llamadas entrantes al telefono de Joan.

Muchas Boss.

Pon una orden de restriccion sobre el dueno de la linea telefonica.

Alex Wilford, Boss.

Si, la voy a formalizar mas tarde.

Si,Boss

Gracias Adam.

El telefono de Mac, volvio a sonar, Taylor.

Maldito, Alex le volvio a gritar.

Alex, vas a tener que ampliar tu vocabulario,escucha un momento, he puesto una orden de restriccion en tu contra, no quiero que vuelvas a llamar a Joan, si lo haces te hare arrestar, entendiste.

De que diablos hablas.

Vuelves a llamar a Joan y vas preso, asi de simple, entiendes, Alex di que lo entiendes.

Si, lo entiendo.

Bien, no vuelvas a llamarla, no la busques ni te acerques a ella, entiendes?

Si, Alex respondio molesto.

Bien, hasta luego Alex y te repito cuando quieras, si tienes algun problema me llamas a mi, no a mi mujer.

Tu mujer? La tratas como una perra, yo la respetaba, apenas tuviste la oportunidad la metiste en tu cama.

No es una perra, no te atrevas a usar esa palabra con ella, es la madre de mi hijo, mi companera.

Tu companera?por cuanto tiempo?

Hasta que lo decidamos nosotros, esto no lo tengo que hablar contigo.

Ya se que eres viudo por partida doble que le espera a Joan, Que la mates?

Alex, antes de acusar averigua mejor, no sabes de lo que estas hablando, no voy a seguir esta conversacion contigo, solo alejate de Joan.

Que es una orden?

Tomalo como quieras es mi ultima advertencia, mantente lejos de Joan, cuando quieras podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias, si es lo que necesitas. Mac colgo y borro la llamada entrante del telefono de Joan.

Entro de nuevo en la habitacion, Joan estaba sacandole los gases al bebe con la enfermera, la enfermera salio de la habitacion,Mac le sonrio,se acerco a Nathalie, puso su mano sobre su barriguita mientras dormia, Lindsay entro en la habitacion, Mac le sonrio, ella se acerco a Joan y al bebe.

Es lindo, Como estan?

Bien, dijo Joan media adormilada.

Se te ves cansada, deberias dormir, aprovecha ahora que puedes, Lindsay le sonrio a Joan

Tratare, pero no puedo estoy nerviosa quiero ver que este bien.

Joan, se le ve perfecto, esta bien, Lindsay le dijo sonriendo.

Lo se,Joan miraba al bebe,Mac se durmio, el se levanto tomo al bebe, le dio un beso y se lo acerco a Lindsay.

Dile hola a tu tia.

Es lindo.

Lo quieres cargar?

Si, Mac le entrego el bebe a Lindsay, ella lo recibio y le sonreia.

El telefono de Joan sono, Mac miro el telefono molesto, Quien es Mac?Joan lo miraba seria.

Del trabajo, he dicho que no nos llamen, parece que no entienden, disculpa, Lindsay puedes ver a Nathalie.

Si,Mac

Mac salio de la habitacion, contesto el telefono.

Estoy rezando por ti. Se escucho la voz de Gabriel.

Yo por ti, respondio Mac

Quien es?

Mac,que sean puesto de acuerdo para fastidiar a Joan?esto me esta molestando.

Queremos que recapacite y regrese al camino correcto.

Usted cree que llamandola a insultarla,lo van a lograr, extrana religion que practican.

No entiendo a que se refiere?

Alex llamo hace un rato a insultar a Joan, se que lo ha estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo, asi como se que ustedes, la han llamado a decirle que va a pagar su pecado.

Los pecados siempre se pagan, ella va a tener un hijo bastardo, no esta bendecido por Dios

Mac se molesto, No es un hijo bastardo, es mi hijo y usted no es nadie para quitar o poner la bendicion de Dios.

Su union no ha sido bendecida.

Mac suspiro, digale a su madre, que nuestro hijo del pecado, ya nacio que Joan esta bien solo cansada, el bebe esta bien.

Es muy pronto, dijo Gabriel asustado.

Ellos estan bien, si su madre quiere llamarla, para saber como esta, estoy seguro que le alegrara a Joan, por favor que no la llame a decirle como se va a quemar en el fuego del infierno, de eso yo le puedo dar una buena idea a Joan,ya pase por ahi.

El bebe, esta bien?

Si, gracias por preguntar es un nino, Joan esta feliz con nuestro hijo.

Le dire a mi madre, me alegra saber que Joan esta bien.

Gracias, pueden conocerlo cuando quieran,

Hasta luego, Gracias.

Hasta luego, Mac colgo

Mac volvio a la habitacion se acerco a Lindsay, Como esta?

Creo que satisfecho,Lindsay le sonrio.

Mac se acerco a Joan,tomo su mano la beso,te ves cansada Jo,ella se veia triste,Que pasa Joan?

Deberia avisarle a mi familia que ya nacio es el primer nieto de mis padres,Mac le sonrio.

Ya lo saben Jo,tu hermano llamo hace un rato sabe que estan bien, Joan miraba fijamente a Mac, se alegro por ti que todo estuviera bien, Les he dicho que pueden venir cuando quieran a conocerlo.

Joan le sonrio a Mac,estas hablando en serio.

Claro Jo no podia ser de otra manera.

xxxxxxx

Mac estaba en la oficina, Danny entro a la oficina de Mac.

No seas egoista,Mac arqueo los ojos,dime que consumes?dos bebes en casa y estas como si nada.

Mac sonrio, anos de entrenamiento, estoy acostumbrado a la falta de sueno y yo tengo la tarea mas facil, Joan aun esta de reposo, ella lleva el trabajo mayor, felizmente mi mama la esta ayudando, asi que por ahora la casa esta llena, Mac sonrio.

Cuando regresa tu mama a Chicago?

Daniel ya va a cumplir un mes, creo que va a esperar unos dias mas, Que tienes?

No se, como decirte esto pero tenemos otro cuerpo con las mimas caracteristicas de nuestra Joan Doe

Estas seguro,Mac se levanto de su silla.

Si, ese ensanamiento no se ve todos los dias.

Donde esta el cuerpo en la morgue?

Si, ambos bajaron a la morgue.

Sid que tienes?

Mac, vaya mismas caracteristicas, desfiguracion del rostro,estrangulacion, degollamiento y mutilacion abdominal, hay extraccion de organos internos.

Que?extraccion de organos?

Si, el rinon en este caso y pancreas caso anterior.

Se logro identificar alguna de las victimas?

No Mac, no tienen huellas, les quema los dedos.

Puede tratarse de trafico de organos, Danny dijo mirando a Mac

No creo, deja organos utiles, le generarian dinero, alguna consumia drogas?

No, Mac tambien pense en esa posibilidad, respondio Sid.

Otro detalle tienen tallados en ciertas partes del cuerpo letras estamos tratando de averiguar que dicen, Hawkes esta trabajando en eso,Danny dijo mostrando los brazos de las victimas.

Parece tener conocimientos medicos, dijo Sid.

Por que lo dices? Mac miro a Sid

Los cortes, son precisos.

Entiendo, algo mas?

No por ahora es todo, Lindsay esta reconstruyendo el rostro, Hawkes esta tratando de saber que tallo en los cuerpos.

Mac salio a encontrarse con Hawkes, Que tienes?

Esto es todo hasta ahora, no entiendo.

Mac miraba la pantalla, esto parece ser una M,N,C,O,L,S,AA,Y,R, no tiene logica,en el otro cuerpo.

Esas estan mas claras, A,N,A,M,P,A,H,C,N,N,I,E, Hawkes senalaba la pantalla

Mac suspiro, Annie Chapman

Que?

Es una de las victimas del Destripador, Mac miraba la pantalla, este podria ser, Mary Ann Nichols

Vaya, un imitador

Si, conocimientos medicos y el modus operandi, es el mismo, hay que averiguar,si eran prostitutas.

Como?

Sid, va a tener que hacer un trabajo mas a fondo, hay que averiguar si sufrian de alguna enfermedad propia de la profesion y si hay alguna desaparecida que tenga las caracteristicas de las victimas.

Esto no va hacer facil, Hawkes suspiro.

Hay que correr el A.D.N, por las bases de datos.

Si, Mac

El telefono de Mac sono, el sonrio,Taylor, Quieres venir a trabajar? estas segura, dile a Mama que llame a la ninera, Jo solo unas horas, no puedes mas, no,Mac mordio su labio, no,Joan no hay discusion, Jo, solo unas horas,bien te espero.

Hawkes sonrio, que sucede?

Dice que va a gritar si no sale de la casa,Mac sonrio.

Parece que esta agotada?

Se autodenomina el restaurante.

Vaya es dificil para ella.

Si, yo llego en la noche los bano,los acurruco conmigo y los duermo, ya los coordine para que se levanten con diferencia de 30 minutos, el problema es Daniel con el restaurante,Mac sonrio, ya le he dicho a Joan que le puedo dar formula y ella se niega, casi no duerme,esta realmente suspiro.

En que piensas?Hawkes miro a Mac.

En Stella, se esta perdiendo tanto de Nathalie,mi madre dice que ya le van a salir los dientes,que si ahora es quejona, que me prepare, Mac sonrio.

Esperemos que pueda volver Mac, esperemos que sea pronto.

El telefono de Mac sono, Se escuchaba a Don, Mac tienes que venir, hay otro cuerpo.

Ya me informaron, Adam esta alla?

Si, pero ese es el problema, tiene, como decirlo una crisis,esta histerico.

Que le pasa? Es muy fuerte la escena.

Mac, esta victima, Mac, Adam afirma que es Stella.

Don esta seguro?Ya hemos pasado por esto.

No me preguntes como, pero ella tiene una marca en el gluteo derecho y Adam asegura que Stella tiene una igual.

Mac colgo y salio corriendo a la escena, Hawkes lo acompanaba.


	21. Chapter 21

xxxxxxx

Mac llego a la escena acompañado de Hawkes, estas bien Mac?

Mac respiro profundo, si, vamos, se acerco al cuerpo, Adam estaba lloroso sentado al lado del cuerpo, estaba temblando, Mac lo miro serio,

Levantate Adam, ve con Hawkes

Si, Boss, lo siento, Mac palmeo su hombro, tranquilo.

El se agacho y observo a la víctima, tenia el rostro desfigurado, no tenia huellas dactilares, levanto el vestido y vio la marca en el muslo, suspiro.

Es Stella?Don miraba a Mac preocupado

No estoy seguro, Mac suspiro, la marca coincide.

Que?como Adam sabe, Mac arqueo sus ojos, Don se callo, diablos Adam?

Mac tomo una muestra de saliva, levanto un poco mas el vestido,ha extraído órganos, los brazos están tatuados,Maldito,miro el cuello de la víctima,suspiro,No es Stella.

No,Don miraba a Mac.

No, Stella tiene un lunar en el cuello, ella no lo tiene que Adam coteje A.D.N para asegurarnos, Mac levanto su mano, indicándole a Adam que se acercara, No es Stella,coteja el A.D.N, para corroborar, pero estoy seguro que no es ella.

Adam, suspiro, bien Boss

Mac observo los brazos, Elizabeth Stride.

Hawkes veia las letras, hay demasiados locos en esta ciudad.

Joan llego a la escena, Mac la observo, la miro serio.

Don le sonrio, Hola Jo, como te ha ido con tu nuevo trabajo?

Bien, agotador, pero tiene sus recompensas, Joan le sonrió a Don y se acerco a Mac, esperaba una mejor cara de tu parte.

Hablamos del laboratorio, no de escenas, Mac la miraba serio

Yo dije trabajar, no dije donde.

Aquí hay mucha contaminación, tenemos dos niños en casa.

Mac, no empecemos, no es el lugar.

Perdón, tienes razón,Mac se aparto dejándola acercarse al cuerpo.

Diablos, dijo Joan al ver el cuerpo.

Este es el tercer cuerpo, Mac se quito los guantes procesen la escena, yo voy a ver que se ha podido avanzar con los otros dos casos.

xxxxxxx

Adam, Mac y Adam subieron a la Avalanche y siguieron al laboratorio, estas bien?Mac miraba a Adam.

Si, Boss, lo siento.

Adam, tranquilo no te desmayaste, es bastante, Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa,llegaron al laboratorio, Mac cotejo el A.D.N, suspiro, Elizabeth Monrroy.

Danny se acerco a el, Madre de familia, diablos, porque esta en la base de datos, si no tiene antecedentes.

Mac suspiro, es voluntaria en el cuidado de niños huerfanos es un requisito desde el caso Krueger,ya trajeron el cuerpo?

Si, Sid nos esta esperando.

Mac iba al ascensor con Danny, Hawkes y Joan salían del ascensor, Mac tomo la mano de Joan y la metió de un tirón, dejaron a Hawkes y Danny fuera del ascensor.

Ahora que Mac me vas a regañar?Joan lo miro molesta.

Mac le sonrió, todo lo contrario, estas hermosa, Joan sonrió, me preguntaba si no nos podíamos escapar.

Escapar?Joan arqueo los ojos, ahora si estoy confundida, Mac presiono el botón de parada, abrazo a Joan y la beso, Mac, Mac, Joan trato de apartarlo,Mac la presiono mas hacia el y profundizo su beso, Joan gemía, el acaricio su trasero, Mac piensas hacer algo aquí en el ascensor,el arqueo sus ojos.

No da tiempo, el sonrió,la volvió a besar, nos podemos escapar, después del trabajo una hora.

Joan sonrió, Mac aun no puedo.

Si se puede, Mac acaricio su pelo, si se puede, solo una hora.

Solo una hora?

Solo una hora, Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa.

Diablos, Mac voy a romper mis ordenes medicas.

Mac le sonrió, arqueo sus ojos, solo una hora,Mac volvió a besar a Joan, ella se puso roja, Mac sonrió.

soltó el botón de parada, cuando llegaron con Sid, Danny y Hawkes ya estaban ahí.

Vaya el ascensor debe estar dañado, tardo mas de lo normal, Danny dijo mirando a Joan,ella se puso roja, el aire no debe servir.

Que tienes Sid?Mac corto en seco el tema.

Mismo modus operandi.

Mac observaba, los brazos, los cortes son precisos, parecen hechos con bisturí, Actividad sexual?

Si, Mac.

Semen?

No lo siento,algún otro rastro, piel, bello, Dame algo?

Lo siento, las limpia, luego les hace esto.

Investigaste lo que te pedi de las otras victimas?

Si, no hay ninguna enfermedad dudo que sean prostitutas.

Hay que averiguar todo lo relacionado con ella, a lo mejor nos ayuda a encontrar una conexion,Mac miraba a Joan.

Mac encontramos restos de lavaplatos debajo de las unas de una de las victimas,dijo Hawkes.

Amas de casa? O casualidad, Jo ven conmigo, vamos a visitar a la familia de nuestra victima.

xxxxxxx

Mac y Joan, estaban en la Avalanche, ella hablaba por teléfono, esta bien perfecto, no espero tardar mucho, como están?Ella sonreía, deben ser los dientes, Mac miro a Joan, hay que ponerle la crema que mando el pediatra eso la calmo,Aja, el esta manejando, no hay problema Millie, Gracias, Joan colgó y le sonrió a Mac.

Que?

No vas a dormir hoy tampoco, esta de mal humor.

Mac suspiro, los dientes?

Si, Mac le mostró a Joan la palma de su mano, Joan la observaba,Mac,te dejaste morder?

Si la calma Jo, puede hacer lo que quiera, no te imaginas como lloraba anoche.

Si, me lo imagino,la escuche,ya se como la calmaste.

Solo le gustan las palmas de mi mano, son sus rascadores, Mac sonrió

Creo que nos vamos a escapar a dormir,Joan sonrió.

No es mala idea, pero no es lo que tengo planeado.

Y que es lo que tienes planeado? Si se puede saber.

Sexo, Joan se puso roja,salvaje, divertido y entretenido sexo.

Salvaje?Mac sonrió,me estas asustando,Joan dijo mirando a Mac

Que? yo no recuerdo que te asustara.

Creo que llegamos,Joan dijo señalando la casa.

Odio esta parte, Mac vio unos niños jugando en el jardín, estaba denunciada como desaparecida?

Si, el esposo puso la denuncia esta mañana.

Eso no lo descarta, Mac dijo mientras bajaban de la Avalanche

xxxxxxx

Joan y Mac regresaron al laboratorio, Danny los esperaba, ya tenemos las reconstrucciones faciales de las victimas, Mac suspiro, Que?dijo Danny

Creemos que son amigas,la victima pertenecía a un club de lectura, estaban leyendo esto, Mac le entrego un libro a Danny.

"Jack, realidad y misterio" tienes que estar bromeando.

No bromeo, voy a llevar a Joan a casa, hemos traído muestras de A.D.N de la víctima y una lista de las personas que pertenecen al club de lectura avisame cualquier novedad.

xxxxxx

Mac y Joan, salieron del laboratorio, vamos a casa?

No, ahora no, Mac tenia una mirada picara.

Mac solo una hora a tu hijo le toca comer, Mac arqueo los ojos, miro a Joan.

Hay que apurarnos.

Mac llego a la habitación del hotel y se empezó a desvestir, Joan lo observaba, no eres nada romántico.

Que?Mac se termino de desvestir y se metio en la cama, Joan lo observo.

Me voy a desvestir en el baño, Mac arqueo las cejas, ya lo he visto todo.

Mac,tengo una cortada nada romántica.

Lo que tu digas, aunque no estoy de acuerdo.

Joan salio con su ropa intima y se subió sobre Mac, lo empezó a besar,besaba su pecho, puso su cabeza en su pecho y de repente se quedo quieta.

Jo, Mac acaricio su pelo bajo por su espalda.

Mac, tengo mucho sueno

Mac sonrió, quieres dormir?

Mac quiero hacer las dos cosas,Mac la acariciaba.

Duerme Jo,si estas cansada duerme.

Mac no lo vamos a poderlo hacer después,pero estoy tan cansada.

Hay tiempo, Jo, si estas cansada duerme,este trabajo que tenemos ahora. es mas agotador que perseguir criminales, Mac beso la cabeza de Joan, acariciaba su pelo.

Joan comenzo a besar el cuello de Mac, Jo, duerme

No,Joan lo seguía besando.

Mac la beso y se coloco sobre ella, creo que vamos hacer las dos cosas, Mac le dijo sonriendo a Joan.

Perfecto, hacemos el amor 45 minutos y dormirnos 15 minutos.

xxxxxxx

Mac llevo a Joan a su casa y regreso al laboratorio, fue con Danny, Que tenemos?

Todos los miembros del club de lectura fueron ubicados.

Mac suspiro debe haber otra conexion entre ellas, Sid que dijo de los examenes?

Actividad sexual continua, mas no tienen ninguna enfermedad.

Mac se quedo pensando, averigua las finanzas de la víctima.

Que buscas?

Aun no se, Mac bostezo, perdón.

Vaya eso si es raro, deberías ir a casa y dormir.

Por ahora no, me tocan algunas horas de trabajo, Mac le sonrió a Danny.

Mac volvió a su oficina, Lindsay entro, Mac, hemos encontrado rastros de elementos de limpieza en las otras victimas.

Elementos de limpieza?

Benzol, pinesol, entre otros.

Las limpia?

No ellas los usaban, estaban bajos sus unas.

Definitivamente se trata de amas de casa, hay que buscar entre las allegadas de las victimas, a cuantos Club o agrupaciones pertenecía? deben tener alguna vinculacion.

Voy averiguar entre las actividades de los hijos,según el informe de autopsia todas son madres.

No hay ninguna denuncia?nadie las ha declarado desaparecidas, pon las reconstrucciones en las noticias, alguien las debe estar buscando.

Si,Mac estas bien?luces cansado.

Dientes,Lindsay lo miro extrañada,a Nathalie le están saliendo los dientes, no para de quejarse.

Lindsay sonrió, es así, Joan como se lleva con Nathalie.

Bien, la cuida, la engríe, no me puedo quejar.

Mac, que vas hacer,si Stella vuelve.

Linds, extraño a Stella, pero Jo, Joan es, Mac se quedo en silencio

Mac?

La amo, me encanta esta familia que tenemos, llegar a casa en la noche atender a los niños, soy feliz Linds, pero no dejo de pensar que Stella también merece disfrutar de nuestro bebe, la extraño a veces la extraño tanto.

Estas confundido Mac, no estas seguro de lo que quieres.

Quiero a mis hijos, de eso estoy seguro, Joan es mi presente, soy feliz con ella, Mac sonrió

Que?

A veces, me impresiona el giro que dio esta historia

No entiendo.

Mi relación con Joan, no empezó con buen pie, ninguno de los dos pensamos que íbamos a llegar tan lejos, yo creí que era cosa de una noche, Mac sonrió, que equivocado estaba.

Pero extrañas a Stella,lo que pudo ser.

No, Linds, lo que fue.

xxxxxxx

Hola Mama,el le sonrió a su mama, y quejitas?

Dormida, hoy se ha quejado menos, Joan ha estado en la tarde con ella.

Y Jo?

Dormida, esta aprovechando que ambos están dormidos.

No, Mac miro a su mama, no van a dormir en la noche.

Mac,Joan se quedo dormida en una silla, necesita descansar.

Lo se,donde están?

Todos en tu cama, Millie le sonrió a Mac.

Voy para allá, ya están bañados?

Si, Mac.

Mac se paro un momento en la entrada de la habitación, Joan estaba dormida con Daniel y Nathalie en la cama, se acerco a Nathalie, ella estaba profundamente dormida, acaricio a Daniel, vio a Joan miro sus palmas y sonrió,tenia mordiditas en las palmas, seguro eran de Nathalie,se baño se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama.

Mac,Mac, Joan acaricio el brazo de Mac.

El abrió los ojos y sonrió,ella tomo el dedo de Mac y lo metió en la boca de Nathalie,Mac sonrió, ya tiene su diente.

Si, no los vayas a despertar,Joan susurraba.

Es imposible, es su hora de comer debe estar por llorar, Mac se levanto a la cocina regreso con un tetero listo para Nathalie, se sentó en la cama y comenzo acariciar a Nathalie para que se despertara, ella abrió los ojos y se empezó a estirar haciendo ruiditos, Mac le sonreía.

Daniel abrió sus ojos y pego un alarido, Nathalie empezó a llorar,vaya un coro, dijo Joan tomando a Daniel se sentó en la cama y le empezó a dar pecho, Mac se sentó a su lado y le daba el biberón a Nathalie, beso el hombro de Joan,creo que este es el mejor momento del día, Joan le sonrió

Cambiamos?

No creo que podamos,en el panal si,Mac le sonrió a Joan, si quieres me encargo de los panales y sigues durmiendo..

No, Mac te ayudo en eso,Mac beso el cuello de Joan,Mac parece que te levante una prohibición.

Si, lo hiciste, sabes que soy como los niños mientras mas dulces me des mas voy a querer, Joan le regalo una dulce sonrisa a Mac.

Mac, mi madre quiere venir a conocer a Daniel, le he dicho que venga la próxima semana.

Quiere conocer al hijo del pecado?Joan miro seria a Mac, Jo, no te molestes me alegro que haya cambiado de opinión,que día viene?

El martes.

Viene sola?

Si,hasta ahora.

Bien, Mac tomo a Nathalie empezó a cambiarle el panal, ya quiero que camine y vaya al colegio

Y que se enamore y te venga a decir que tiene pareja, Mac arqueo sus ojos a Joan.

Jo, acabas de arruinar el momento, Joan le sonrió.

Va a pasar, Mac

No por ahora, Mac tomo a Daniel cambio su panal, Joan se acostó en la cama.

Mac beso a Joan,Te banas conmigo?

Mac, los niños.

Los ponemos en la cuna.

Y tu mama?

Joan, esta dormida,además creo que ella sabe que tenemos relaciones.

Mac tomo a Nathalie, la llevo a su cuna hizo lo mismo con Daniel, el sonrió al dejarlos en la cuna.

Joan estaba en la ducha, Mac entro, no aceptas un no.

No, en esto no.

xxxxxxx

Mac llego al laboratorio, fue a su oficina y empezó a firmar informenes, su teléfono sono, el leyó el mensaje suspiro, otro cuerpo, Mac se levanto y se dirigió a la escena, Don estaba ahí.

Que tenemos?

Mismo modus operandi, misma situación.

El teléfono de Mac, sonó, Mac respondió, Hola Mac.

Stella?eres tu, Mac se aparto de Don.

Como esta Nathalie?

Bien, Stell, ya tiene un diente, te envié una foto la viste?

Si, Mac,si la vi

Como estas Stell?

Bien, Mac, dentro de todo bien extrañando a mi hija, Mac suspiro.

Estoy seguro que le haces falta Stell, estoy seguro, es seguro que me llames?

Por ahora si, Mac.

Stell, Mac suspiro, supongo que sabes que tengo un hijo.

Lo se, Mac, Lo se, espero que se parezca a ti.

Como se lleva con mi hija?

Quien Daniel? Juegan mucho

No, tu mujer

Stell, yo cuido a Nathalie, no estaría con ella si no la tratara bien.

Lo se, no me imagine que terminaria así.

Yo tampoco Stell, no pensé que estaría donde estoy ahora, mis planes eran hacer una familia contigo.

Lo se,Mac.

Vas a poder volver?

No por ahora, Mac, no creo.

Te extrañamos.

Lo se, Mac.

Quiero que la veas Stell, que estés con ella,no se puede arreglar algo.

Mac, no creo, aun tienes tu departamento?

Si, Stell.

Bien, yo te contacto

Stell, necesito hablar contigo quiero hacerlo cara a cara.

Por ahora no Mac, lo siento, yo te contacto, besala por mi

Si, Stell lo hare.

Stella, colgo, Mac se quedo pensado con su teléfono en la mano, se acerco a Don.

Escuche bien?dijo Don mirando a Mac,era Stella?

No, Mac se acerco al cuerpo, lo observo un momento las letras no están claras, este tipo me esta fastidiando, su teléfono volvió a sonar,dime Danny.

Mac tengo la información financiera de la víctima esto te va a encantar tienes que venir.

Termino de recolectar la evidencia aquí y salgo para alla,Mac termino de procesar la escena fue con Danny.

Mac, Danny le dijo sonriendo.

Mira esto, el le entrego una carpeta a Mac.

Mac arqueo los ojos, No creo que vendiendo pasteles se haga este dinero.

Pensamos igual, prostituta no de las comunes.

Ve mas alla, averigua los sitios que frecuentaba, pregunta a los vecinos si habia alguna aptitud sospechosa, revisa su casa, hay ver si hay actividad sexual con otras parejas.

Mac, sus hijos.

Danny esto se va a saber tarde o temprano, hay que agarrar un asesino.

Lo se, Mac

xxxxxxx

Mac fue a su oficina y empezó a trabajar, Joan entro en su oficina, Mac le sonrio, Me mandaste a llamar, me gane un regaño.

No, solo quiero que vengas conmigo a investigar algo, Mac se levanto y tomo su chaqueta, vamos.

De que caso se trata?

Ya te informo en el lugar.

Fueron al Empire State, Joan y Mac se pusieron una bragas de trabajo y subieron al ultimo piso del edificio.

Realmente te debo haber fastidiado para que me hagas esto, Mac le tengo pánico a las alturas o lo olvidas.

No, no lo olvido, debemos subir a la antena.

La antena?Joan miraba asustada a Mac.

Tranquila Jo, estas conmigo, Mac le puso un arnés a Joan en su cintura,ella lo miraba asustada,vamos Jo, Mac saco casi arrastrada a Joan a la antena, ella suspiraba,Mac sujeto sus arnés, abrazo a Joan.

Mac,de que caso se trata?

Joan mira la vista,Joan miro alrededor y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Mac

Tengo miedo Mac, por que estamos aquí, de que caso se trata?

De superar nuestros miedos,Jo, Mac le sonrió, Joan lo miro fijamente.

No entiendo.

Tu superas el miedo a la altura, yo por mi parte supero el miedo de volverme a casar, Joan arqueo sus ojos,Joan quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que superemos nuestros temores juntos, que hagamos una vida juntos, la cara de Joan se ilumino, le regalo una gran sonrisa a Mac, quiero que hagamos el compromiso de formar ese hogar juntos, sin temores y sin dudas,Mac saco un anillo de su bolsillo, la gran pregunta Jo, es si quieres superar esos temores conmigo.

Si, Mac, si lo quiero hacer, Joan beso a Mac, te amo, Mac no sabes cuanto te amo.

Si lo se, me lo demuestras todos los días Jo,Mac le puso el anillo a Joan, ella lo observaba.

Un Claddagh ring, sonrió.

Conoces lo que significa?

Si, ella se quito el anillo del dedo y lo coloco en su mano izquierda con la corona hacia afuera,Mac arqueo sus cejas, mi corazón tiene dueño Mac, eres tu.

Mac beso a Joan, te amo, el le enseno un segundo anillo, Joan sonrió, se lo coloco igual que Joan,volvió a besar a Joan, sabes que te amo.

Si, lo se, sin dudas, me lo demuestras todos los dias en nuestro mejor momento del dia, Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa a Joan,creo que nos podemos escapar.

xxxxxxx

Mac llego a la oficina dos horas mas tarde, bajo son Sid, que tienes?

Lo mismo, bueno casi lo mismo, Mac arqueo sus ojos.

Fue violada.

Muestra de semen?

No, desgraciadamente no.

Mac suspiro dame algo,Sid suspiro, le dio unas muestras a Mac, el las observo,arqueo los ojos y miro a Sid.

Lo tenia debajo de sus unas,es piel, se defendio.

Mac sonrio, genial

Mac ahora tu dame algo, Sid le sonrió señalando el anillo en el dedo de Mac.

Nos comprometimos, Mac sonrió.

Vaya te felicito Mac.

Gracias Sid.

Mac subió con Danny, que tienes?

Creo que somos los mas odiados de la cuadra, Mac miro serio a Danny, Mac múltiples donantes en su cama.

Mac miro asqueado a Danny, Se prostituía en su propia casa?

Si, en la cama de su marido, mientras cocinaba pasteles.

No, cambiaba las sabanas, Mac sacudió su cabeza, debe haber A.D.N en ellas.

Las estamos procesando Mac, no creo que muchos aparezcan en Codis o Afis.

Voy a ir a la casa de la victima, a buscar su lista de clientes, hay que interrogar a sus amigas, debe tener asociadas.

Lindsay se acerco a Mac y a Danny, Mac me llamaste.

Si, necesito este A.D.N, procesalo y me informas, el le entrego la muestra a Lindsay, ella tomo su mano y lo miro fijamente.

Te casaste?

Danny miro a Mac y a Lindsay, Mac sonrió, no, nos comprometimos.

Se comprometieron?Lindsay estaba impresionada

Si.

Danny abrazo a Mac, te felicito.

Gracias.

Lindsay lo abrazo, me alegro por Joan y por ti.

Gracias,Linds, Mac le regalo una sonrisa genuina, voy a la casa de la víctima, Mac salio del laboratorio.

Puedes creer esto, Lindsay miraba a Danny.

No entiendo,Danny la miro intrigado.

Como se va a casar con Joan, no la ama.

Linds, Danny la abrazo, como no la va amar tienen un hijo juntos, comparten su vida.

Danny,Stella que con Stella.

No se Linds, no nos corresponde a nosotros,pero Mac es feliz, hay que alegrarnos por el.

xxxxxxx

Mac llego a la casa de la víctima, uno de sus hijos abrió la puerta estaba llorando,Que pasa?

Mi papa, susurro el niño,señalo a la habitación, Mac entro en la habitación, vio al esposo de la víctima con un arma, sentado en su cama la apuntaba a su cabeza,

baje el arma.

No,era una prostituta, mi esposa era una prostituta, como le voy a explicar esto a mis hijos, en mi cama, lo hacia en mi cama?

Piense en sus hijos, ellos lo necesitan.

Que les voy a decir?el hombre lloraba.

Usted no fallo, no le falle a sus hijos, su hijo esta llorando abajo, lo necesita, el hombre miraba a Mac, ya perdió a su madre, prostituta o no, era su madre, no les haga esto, baje el arma, el hombre apunto a Mac, el levanto las manos, tengo familia.

Monrroy lloraba mas, su mujer, le es fiel.

Si, Mac miraba a Monrroy.

Imaginese que le haga lo que me hizo la mía, como se sentiría?Ella se acostaba con otros en mi cama? Verdad? Mac bajo la mirada, por eso se llevaron las sabanas, Monrroy seguía apuntando a Mac.

Es rutina las estamos analizando.

No, me mienta, vi a su investigador la cara que puso.

Sus hijos, piense en ellos, baje el arma.

Yo la amaba, por que me hizo esto? digamelo, sabe lo que es perder a alguien amado.

Si, mi primera esposa murió,Monrroy miraba a Mac, ella murió el 9/11,tiene suerte, tiene a sus hijos

Suerte?a esto llama suerte, el bajo el arma, Mac se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

Sabe que es perder todo en un día, eso me paso, perdí todo cuando Claire murió, allá abajo tiene unos niños que no entienden que paso con su mama.

Que les voy a decir?que su madre era una puta.

Mac tomo lentamente el arma de Monrroy, No,quedese con lo bueno, no se que la llevo hacer algo así, no tengo la respuesta, pero sus hijos la extrañan, debe haber sido una buena madre, no les ensucie ese recuerdo, no lo manche.

Como voy hacer?todos aqui lo saben, les deben haber dicho.

Protejalos es su obligacion, saquelos de aquí, comience de nuevo, sera lo mejor.

No es tan fácil

Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa,Nunca lo es, no le voy a mentir, aun extraño a Claire, le va a tomar tiempo, Mac descargo el arma, se la entrego a Monrroy, espero que no sea tan estúpido, como para volverlo a intentar, quiero que baje,mire a su hijo a la cara y le prometa, que esto no se va a repetir.

Monrroy se levanto y bajo con su hijo, Mac comenzo a buscar por la habitación, dentro de la lampara de la mesa de noche, estaba oculta una libreta con unos correos electrónicos y unas claves, Mac salio de la habitación, al salir vio que Monrroy abrazaba a su hijo llorando.

xxxxxxx

Lindsay proceso el A.D.N, fue con Mac, es un medico

Que?

Si, Steven Podton, Medico, esta en la base de datos.

Mac entrego la libreta a Adam, procesala quiero todo de esas cuentas de correo, vamos por el, Mac llamo a Don, fueron por Steven al hospital donde trabajaba, lo llevaron a interrogar.

No queria seguir con la relacion?por eso la mato?

Yo no la pude haber matado no entienden acabo de regresar de un seminario, es imposible que esto este pasando.

Vamos ella tenia su A.D.N, bajo sus unas, en sus sabanas, Mac miraba serio a Steven.

Compruebenlo no estaba aquí.

Era un cliente?

Que?Steven miro a Mac.

No se haga el sorprendido sabemos a que se dedicaba, Mac le entrego un Block a Steven, me imagino que conocía a sus socias, queremos sus nombres, ayudece, Steven tomo el block y comenzo a escribir, como la conoció?

Ella iba a los partidos de Futbol de mi hijo, me le insinué, me dijo que tenia una tarifa, así de simple.

Así de simple?Tenían relaciones en su casa.

Eso lo hacia mas emocionante.

Mac arqueo sus ojos, encierralo, vamos a enseñarle un poco de emoción.

Que? colabore con ustedes.

Lo se, pero meterse en la cama de otro hombre y acostarse con su mujer, debe merecer alguna clase de castigo, no le parece? además creo que busca emociones, no?

Don, tomo a Steven y lo llevo a la celda.

El teléfono de Mac sonó, dime Sid.

Mac, no se como decirte esto, la violación fue hecha con un objeto.

Objeto?

Si, parece que de madera.

Gracias Sid, Mac colgó.

Joan entro a la sala de interrogatorio, Mac le entrego el Block, estas son las asociadas de Elizabeth Monrroy, hay que buscarlas.

Voy a la casa de Steven la voy a procesar.

Bien, Mac mañana llega mi mama.

Lo se, Jo, primero el trabajo después hablamos de eso.

Bien, cuidate.

Tu también.

xxxxxxx

Mac llego a su casa en la noche, encontró a su mama,le dio un beso en la mejilla, a que hora sale tu vuelo?

Hijo, manana a primera hora

Mac bostezo, perdón.

Luces cansado, si quieres me quedo un tiempo mas.

Me encantaría mama, pero tenemos que hacer una rutina.

Mac, aun tienes tu departamento, podría quedarme ahi y estar cerca de ustedes.

Me encantaría, si así lo quieres,los niños?

Están despiertos en su cuna.

No estas con ellos, no, Mac escucha, Millie le acerco el monitor a Mac.

Se escuchaba a los bebes haciendo ruiditos,están conversando?

Creo que si, tienen horas en eso.

Por que no estas ahí con ellos?

Hacen silencio en cuanto me ven.

Mac sonrió, no quieren que escuchen sus conversaciones?

Aparentemente,Millie le sonrió a Mac,Y Jo?

No ha llegado? Mac tomo su teléfono llamo a Joan, Donde estas?

Comprando algunas cosas, ya voy a casa Mac.

Bien, debiste decirme te hubiera acompañado.

No te preocupes Mac, ya llego a casa.

Joan, dime donde estas?voy por ti.

Mac no exageres,estoy en la tienda de la esquina, ya llego a casa.

Bien, voy por ti.

xxxxxxx

Lindsay llego corriendo al hospital, Don, Don dime que paso?

Linds, no se,Don lloraba, Mac esta ahí, esta golpeando a los médicos, Hawkes esta con el, lo esta tratando de calmar.

Que paso? puedes decirme, que paso?

No se Linds, Danny y Adam están procesando la escena.

Lindsay entro y vio a Mac,el estaba sangrando, Mac,ella trato de acercarse a el, Mac aparto sus manos violentamente, Linds, Hawkes la detuvo, mejor dejalo.

Hawkes esta sangrando, Lindsay miraba a Mac preocupada.

No es su sangre,mato al asaltante a golpes,Linds, se lo tuvieron que quitar.

Como esta Joan?

Su situacion es critica, Linds, no esta bien.


	22. Chapter 22

xxxxxxx

Lindsay trato de acercarse a Mac, el reacciono violentamente,Linds, esta en Shock, alejate te puede hacer daño.

Lindsay salio de la habitación,tomo su teléfono y llamo a Adam, como la contacta?

No entiendo.

A Stella, como la contacta?

Por twitter, Nashville

Bien, gracias Adam

Lindsay, tomo su teléfono, Nashville debes venir urgente es Lindsay.

xxxxxxx

El teléfono de Lindsay, sonó ella respondió, Linds

Stella, Mac no esta bien.

Hirieron a Joan, el no deja que me acerque, no esta bien.

Como que la hirieron?Que paso?

Ella estaba comprando en una tienda de abarrotes, un asaltante le disparo en la cabeza, no creo que sobreviva.

Linds, dime que estaba sola, los niños.

Estaba sola Stell, Lindsay empezó a llorar, Stella, Mac mato al asaltante con sus manos Stell.

Linds, voy para allá, no se como voy hacer pero estoy allá en dos horas.

Gracias Stell.

Lindsay entro en la habitación, Mac estaba sentado en el piso, lloraba, ella se trato de acercar, Hawkes la detuvo, ya lo intente casí me golpea, dejalo Linds.

xxxxxxx

Don miro y parpadeo, Stell?ella se acerco y lo abrazo, Que haces aquí?

Donde esta Mac?Don senalo una puerta.

Están esperando que la terminen de operar. Aun no saben nada?

No,aun nada.

Y los niños?

En casa de Joan con la madre de Mac.

Bien, Stella suspiro, abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación, Lindsay la abrazo al verla.

Stell, dijo Hawkes con una sonrisa.

Gracias por avisarme, Stella acaricio la mejilla de Lindsay.

Abrazo a Hawkes,vio a Mac sentado en el piso en una esquina, dejenme con el, Lindsay tu kit traelo.

Si,Stell.

Mac estaba sentado en el piso en una esquina, sus piernas estaban dobladas sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su cara oculta detrás de sus piernas, Stella se sentó a su lado, el levanto su cabeza, ella acaricio su pierna, el pestañeo un momento, se quedo inmóvil, ella volvió acariciar su pierna, apoyo su cabeza contra la de el, Mac sintió su perfume, Stell?

Si, Mac,Stella le sonrió, el volvió a bajar la cabeza, Mac

No quiero hablar, no me hagas hablar.

Lindsay entro con su kit y lo dejo en el piso, Mac, te tengo que procesar, sabes que lo tengo que hacer.

No.

Mac, necesitamos las evidencias, levantate y sientate en esa camilla, te voy a procesar, voy a llamar a Linds para que me asista.

No.

Mac, voy a llamar a Hawkes.

Debo estar loco, Stella lo miro preocupada, creo que estoy viendo fantasmas, no te enterré Stell?No te enterré?recuerdo haber hablado en tu funeral.

No, Mac, no estas loco estoy bien.

Jo, esta bien? ella esta bien?  
Mac va a salir bien, vine aquí ayudarte.

Ellos conversan Stell hacen ruiditos,como le voy a explicar esto a Daniel?

Mac, Stella acaricio su pierna, las evidencias hay que recolectar las evidencias, Voy a llamar a Hawkes, esta bien?

Si, hay que adelantar la investigacion, Mac se callo un minuto, su madre no puede decir nada de Joan, como se atreve, ella es una mujer decente.

Lo se, Mac

Solo ha estado conmigo, solo conmigo, Mac se quedo en silencio, suspiro.

Stella miro a Mac, acaricio su mejilla, Mac, Joan va a estar bien, recuerda las evidencias.

El pestañeo miro a Stella,ella se levanto y tomo la mano de Mac llamo a Hawkes, Entra ayudame.

Voy Stell., Hawkes entro en la habitación, ayudaba a Stella.

Stella sentó a Mac en una camilla, comenzo a procesarlo, Tomo muestras debajo de sus unas, fotografió sus manos, tomo muestras de todas las manchas de sangre, desabotono su camisa y se la quito, Hawkes puedes traer algo de ropa?

Aquí tengo Stell.

Le quito su camisa a Mac, toda su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, ella miraba a Hawkes preocupada, limpio la sangre que quedaba en el cuerpo de Mac,el la miraba fijamente, Stell estas aquí?

Si, Mac, que paso Mac?

El la miro fijamente, le partí el cuello, así de simple.

Stella lo miro sorprendida, antes que paso Mac?

Me costo agarrarlo trato de huir, solo lo cace

Sabes por que lo hiciste?

Le disparo a Jo.

Stella le puso una franela a Mac, tu pantalón Mac, el se levanto de la camilla, Stella lo ayudo a quitarse el pantalón, metió la ropa de Mac en una bolsa de evidencia, Mac se puso un mono, ella le susurro algo a Hawkes en el oído, Mac tienes cortadas te vamos a poner una inyección que evite la infección, te parece.

Donde esta Claire?la mirada de Mac parecía perdida.

Mac las evidencias recuerdas las evidencias?

Si, hay que procesarlas.

Bien,Mac la inyección hay que evitar la infección.

Ok,ya se sabe de Jo?

No Mac aun no,Hawkes le puso una inyección a Mac.

Acuestate un rato mientras termino, te parece?

Si, esta bien y Jo?

Ya vamos a saber Mac, ya vamos a saber.

Bien, Mac se fue quedando dormido.

Hawkes, miro a Stella, asustado, ha pasado esto antes?

Si, cuando murió Claire, estaba como perdido ausente, abría la ducha y me decía que ella se estaba bañando.

Hawkes sacudió su cabeza, lo traes de nuevo con una constante, su trabajo.

Si,es un trabajador compulsivo, sus instintos siempre están ahí, Hawkes, procesa las evidencias hay que evitar que lo puedan meter preso por esto, no creo que pase, pero la manera como lo mato, puede ocasionar problemas,el admite que lo cazo, no permitas que lo interroguen hasta que este mas centrado, mantenlo dormido, hasta que este bien.

Si, Stell, que vas hacer?

No, puedo andar paseándome por los pasillos, tengo que estar oculta, voy a ir a ver a mi hija, cuando sepan algo de Joan, me avisan.

Si, Stell, Gracias.

Stella abrazo a Hawkes, Nos dirás algún día que paso?  
No puedo, desgraciadamente, no puedo, donde vive Joan?

Don te puede llevar.

Gracias, Stella se fue con Don.

xxxxxxx

Stella llego al departamento de Joan toco la puerta, la madre de Mac abrió,Don, Que sabes de Joan?

Sra Taylor, Nada aun, ella es Stella.

Stella?

Si la madre de Nathalie.

Mac no me dijo que venian, no se si deba.

No se preocupe, Stella le dijo mirándola fijamente, no me la voy a llevar solo quiero verla.

Esta bien, pero Mac donde esta?

En la clínica, Don le respondió.

Nathalie esta en su corral, Daniel esta dormido.

Stella se acerco al corral y le sonrió a Nathalie, ella estaba sentada jugando sonrió al ver Stella, Que lindos tus dientes, Stella sonrió y la saco del corral, la beso, Papi te ha cuidado bien, estas tan linda, Stella besaba a Nathalie, como te extrañe mi pequeña.

Don sonrió, te reconoció.

No me imagino que fuera de otra manera, Stella sonreía, me volvería loca, seguía besando a Nathalie, ya esta comiendo sopa?

Si y algunas frutas, Millie le respondio a Stella sonriendo.

A que hora le toca comer?

En una hora.

Como te extrañe, Stella le hacia cosquillas a la bebe, ella reía a carcajadas,si estas grande.

Se escucho llorar a Daniel, Millie salio de la sala y regreso con el bebe, Stella le sonrió, es igual a Mac.

Si, dijo Millie sonriendo.

Puedo cargarlo, si pero te advierto, es muy malhumorado.

Que extraño?dijo Stella sarcástica, al parecer los hijos de Mac sacan su carácter.

Stella le entrego a Don a Nathalie, cargo a Daniel, el movía su chupón a toda velocidad, Stella sonrió, me parece que esta alarma va a sonar, Daniel lanzo un grito ensordecedor.

Tiene hambre, Millie tomo al bebe.

No lo haga esperar, Stella tomo a Nathalie.

No se que hacer no toma formula, Millie intentaba darle el tetero a Daniel,No le gusta, Daniel gritaba con mas fuerza.

Déjeme intentar, Stella le dio de nuevo la bebe a Don.

No te la voy a devolver, dijo Don serio.

Stella le sonrió, tiene alguna ropa de Joan.

Si, Millie volvió con la pijama de Joan.

Stell se coloco la pijama encima y empezó a mecer a Daniel, lo tomo y lo miro fijamente, escuchame jovencito, por ahora solo tenemos esto, el hizo puchero y la miro fijamente, Stella sonrió, vaya es igual a Mac, empezó a darle el tetero.


	23. Chapter 23

xxxxxxx

Mac, Hawkes despertó a Mac, Joan ya salio de se levanto sacudió su cabeza, como esta?

Inconsciente, lo siento Mac, va a tardar en recuperarse el medico quiere hablar contigo.

Mac se levanto y salio de la habitación, Soñé o Stella estaba aquí?

Esta con su hija Mac.

Bien, Mac fue con el medico, vio a Joan en terapia intensiva.

El medico al verlo estrecho su mano comenzo hablar, La situación de Joan, no es fácil, felizmente la bala salio y no llego atravesar el cráneo, fue una entrada lateral.

No toco sus funciones?

No sabemos, el cerebro es un misterio, el problema es que Joan, no esta reaccionando como esperábamos, se podría decir que esta en un limbo

Limbo?Mac lo miro serio

No ha recuperado impulsos básicos que no debieron ser afectados, lo que mas nos preocupa, es el golpe en su cabeza,al caer, golpeó la parte delantera de su cabeza, no sabemos que consecuencias puede traer.

Puedo entrar con ella?

No por ahora no,le sugiero que vaya a casa y descanse.

No creo que eso sea posible, quiero quedarme con ella.

Mac, tienes que ir con Daniel, dijo Hawkes mirándolo fijamente.

Mac suspiro, mi madre esta con el.

Mac te va a necesitar, es mejor que lo vayas a ver.

Esta bien, Voy, Mac salio dejando a Hawkes detrás de el, Hawkes lo trato de alcanzar, Mac se detuvo y lo miro fijamente, No retrases el caso en el que trabajamos, ve e investiga a la esposa del medico, quiero que se resuelva.

Hawkes sacudió su cabeza, hablas en serio?

Si, no necesito niñera, mi caso esta resuelto,mate al maldito, Hawkes te estoy dando una orden directa, ve a resolver ese caso.

Si, Mac, no quieres que te lleve a la casa de Joan?

No, voy solo, gracias

Hawkes tomo el teléfono y llamo a Don, el le paso a Stella, Stell, Mac va hacia allá, pareciera que le cambiaron algo.

No te preocupes, ya esta bien Hawkes aquí lo espero, y Joan?

Stell es complicado.

No te preocupes,ya Mac me informara.

xxxxxxx

Mac entro al departamento se escuchaban voces,Stella se estaba riendo, Mac fue a su habitación y encontró a Stella jugando con los bebes en la cama, Mac se apoyo de la puerta, los miraba sonrió, Stella lo observo.

Estas bien?

Sip, Mac dejo escapar.

Mac, y Joan?

Salio de cirugía, hay que esperar,Y mi madre?

Don la llevo a tu departamento para que me pudiera quedar con Nathalie.

Bien, Mac se agacho, beso a Daniel y a Nathalie, le sonrió a Stella, es extraño verte aquí?

No tanto, Stella le sonrió.

Gracias, Mac dijo casi ronco.

Por que?

Por estar aquí Stell,Gracias.

Sabes que siempre voy ha estar cuando me necesites.

Lo se, lo siento, no puedo hacer lo mismo,Stella lo miro seria, no se donde buscarte.

Vaya forma de agradecer Mac, con un reclamo detrás, Stella dijo molesta.

No te estoy reclamando,es la verdad, no puedo estar ahí para ti.

No, ya no puedes,Mac mejor deja esto hasta aquí, no me hagas hablar.

Hablar?de que?

En serio, quieres pelear? Es lo que quieres hacer?vas a perder Taylor, te lo advierto.

Perder en que sentido,Mas? Tu no eres la que se acuesta con la duda de saber si vives.

Oh perdoname, me acuesto sabiendo que duermes con otra, felizmente no tengo dudas, Stella dijo sarcástica.

Stella!

Maldición Mac, crees que no se sacar cuentas, realmente crees que no lo se hacer?

Mac se molesto, que estas insinuando?

Insinuando no, afirmando, no te habías terminado de acostar conmigo,cuando lo estabas haciendo con Joan,Stella dijo molesta.

No fue así.

Entonces como?Stella coloco sus manos en la cintura molesta, dime Mac como fue?

Mac suspiro, su teléfono sonó, Mac miro la pantalla, Es Adam, no lo quieres saludar?digamos por los viejos tiempos.

Por los viejos tiempos?Stella dijo seria

Mac arqueo sus cejas, no tuvieron algo?

Stella se puso furiosa, Taylor que bajo caíste,Mac se quedo mudo,si quieres saber, fue un revolcón.

Mac se pudo furioso, lo afirmas así tan alegremente.

Por lo menos soy sincera, no te tengo que dar explicaciones de eso, fue antes de tener algo, si quieres saber, estuvo genial.

Genial!Mac se molesto mas.

Baja la voz Mac, los niños, no recuerdas esa noche, Stella lo miro seria, Mac lo único que me falto fue lanzarme sobre tu escritorio desnuda y con pompones, no te inmutaste, el gran Mac Taylor tenia que resolver el caso, solo quería un poco de cariño, Mac la miro serio,me ignoraste por completo, salí de tu oficina, sintiéndome menos que un microbio.

Me vas a culpar por eso?

No a diferencia que tu asumo mis culpas, fue mi decisión y la asumí, así como pago las consecuencias de mis errores.

No los pagas tu sola.

Stella suspiro, Lo se, ella miro seria a Mac, entonces como fue?

No se explicar.

Hazte un favor, mejor no hables, no voy a pasar el tiempo que tengo para mi hija, discutiendo contigo, esta claro?

Lo siento, Mac suspiro,ella perdió a su hijo.

Que hijo?

Mathew,el día que regrese,me entere que ella había perdido a su hijo,murió en la guerra.

Tenia un hijo?

Stella, Joan lo adopto, el era un marine, murió en el ataque del 4 de julio, cuando la vi estaba desbastada, no tengo escusa,no te voy a decir que me perdones por eso, seria arrepentirme de Daniel y no lo estoy, Mac mordió su labio, no te imaginas lo que paso para tener a Daniel, su embarazo fue delicado, casí lo pierde, Stella, cuando Daniel nació y empezamos a convivir juntos, todo cambio.

Stella suspiro, lo que no entiendo es como diablos te involucraste con ella, eso es lo que no entiendo.

Quise ser algo que no soy?

No entiendo?

Olvidalo, Mac sacudió su cabeza.

No lo voy a olvidar dime!

Stell, Joan me acuso de matarte, centro su investigación en mi, tenia tanta rabia, estaba tan ,Mac suspiro, solo quise una revancha, es todo, cosa de una noche,trate de ser vengativo, me salio mal, solo paso Stell.

Te salio mal?Stella se quedo pensando, fuiste el primero?

Mac la miro sorprendido, Si, como sabes?

Tu me lo dijiste, no te acuerdas?

No, cuando?

Olvidalo, Mac, acuerdate que no puedes evitar decirme todo, tarde o temprano lo haces.

Mac miro triste a Stella, Joan es especial, Stell a pesar de estar en algo, trato de buscarte, cuida de Nathalie, Stella se que no tengo escusa te falle, en todo sentido te falle.

No te atrevas a reclamarme nunca mas lo de Adam, no te atrevas, no tienes derecho,esta claro?

Mac suspiro,Lo se, lo siento tienes razón.

Bien, debí escucharte Mac, debi obedecerte, lo siento por eso.

Que paso Stell?dime que viste?

No, esto esta por terminar, ya lo sabrás en su momento.

Que va a pasar después con Nathalie?

Ya veremos Mac, resolveremos algo.

Parece que nunca la hubieras dejado, esta feliz, Mac acaricio a Nathalie, su mirada estaba triste, veía a Daniel dormir.

Los instintos Mac, ella sabe quien soy.

Instintos, Mac tomo a Daniel y lo comenzo a vestir.

Mac a donde lo vas a llevar?es tarde.

Con su madre, ella lo necesita, Mac salio del departamento con Daniel, camino al hospital.

Mac llego al hospital encontró a Don, Que hace Daniel aquí?

Viene a ver a su mama.

Mac estas loco, Joan esta inconsciente, no creo que sea buena idea, Mac no hizo caso a Don,entro en la habitación donde estaba Joan, una enfermera fue a detenerlo, no supo que hacer cuando lo vio con el bebe, Usted no debería estar aquí, el medico de Joan entro en la habitación, Detective Taylor, no creo que sea buena idea, que este aquí con el bebe.

Mac lo miro, Ella va a morir?

No lo se, el medico respondió.

Mac beso a Daniel en la cabeza, Es su hijo, nuestro hijo, cree que le puede hacer algún daño, tenerlo cerca?

No creo, pero no es apropiado para el bebe, estar aquí.

Mac le regalo una media sonrisa al medico, Daniel estaba dormido Mac lo coloco sobre el pecho de Joan, Daniel se acomodo sin problemas, Mac acaricio su cabeza y beso a Joan en la frente, paso su mano por la espalda de Daniel, Perdoname Daniel, Mac le quito su chupón y palmeo su trasero, Daniel abrió los ojos y lanzo un alarido.

Ahora si creo que esta loco, dijo el medico molesto a Mac, el trato de acercarse a Joan, Mac se lo impidió, tome a su hijo, no entiende ella no va a reaccionar.

Solo un momento,Mac luchaba con el medico, ambos miraron atónitos como Joan cruzaba los brazos para sostener a Daniel, Mac sonrió,Tome al niño, el medico examino a Joan, ella pestañeo, Mac tomo a Daniel, el medico miraba a Mac, el trataba de calmar a Daniel.

Don entro en la habitación,Mac, dame a Daniel, Mac se lo entrego a Don.

Joan tenia los ojos abiertos estaba entubada, Todo esta bien Jo, vas a estar bien, Mac acaricio la mejilla de Joan, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, salga, tengo que antenderla.

Mac salio de la habitación, Tomo a Daniel, Todo esta bien, tranquilo, perdoname Daniel, Mac besaba a Daniel,el se fue tranquilizando.

Mac, Joan despertó?

Si ,hay que esperar al medico, Mac caminaba con Daniel en los brazos.

El medico salio, horas después, debería llevarlo a casa el ha hecho un gran trabajo, el medico le sonrió a Mac, ella esta reaccionando, esta dormida, mañana se va a levantar mejor, si pasa la noche bien, vamos a poder estubarla.

Mac sonrió, puedo dormir aquí?

Lo siento, no esta permitido,vaya a casa y descanse, mañana va hacer un día difícil.

Gracias,Mac miro a Daniel el estaba profundamente dormido.

Mac llevalo a casa, Mac la madre de Joan?

Llega mañana, me llamo a decirme que había perdido el vuelo.

No le dijiste lo que pasaba?

No, para que?no puede llegar.


	24. Chapter 24

xxxxxxx

Mac llego al departamento, Stella estaba dormida en la habitacion de huespedes con Nathalie, Stell?

Mac?Que paso?

Mac llevo a Daniel a su habitacion, lo comenzo a cambiar, Stella se levanto y lo siguio,Joan desperto, manana van a evaluarla, nos van a informar, Stell, Nathalie comio?

Si, Mac, el bostezo, ve descansar Mac,el termino de arreglar a Daniel y lo puso en su cama, se comenzo desvestir.

Mac,deberias banarte, aun tienes sangre en tu cuerpo, Mac fue al bano y se dio una ducha, se relajo por un momento, Stella tomo a Daniel,lo alimento,lo llevo a la habitacion de huespedes se acosto en la cama, Mac salio del bano y fue a la habitacion de huespedes, Ve a dormir Mac, necesitas descanzar, yo me ocupo de ellos.

Stell, Mac suspiro.

Que Mac?

Nada, Mac salio de la habitacion, Stella se levanto y lo siguio.

Nada?

Si, perdon,voy a dormir, Mac se acosto en la cama.

Que Mac?

Estoy cansado Stell, el tomo la mano de Stella, ella tenia la sortija,la acaricio un momento.

La quieres?

No.

Mac es tuya, la quieres?

No, el se acurruco en la cama, Stella lo observo un momento se acosto en la cama con el, vio una lagrima en su mejilla, Mac abrio sus ojos.

Que Mac?

Perdon, debi ser mas fuerte,lo siento, te falle.

Mac, nos fallamos, cuando segui a Steffo a pesar de que me suplicaste te falle, la historia seria otra, pero para bien o para mal,estamos aqui.

Debi ser fuerte, el suspiro, le he fallado a todos.

Mac no te juzques tan duramente.

Donde fue tanto amor, Stell? Donde?

Mac duerme en la habitacion de al lado, ahi esta, durmiendo con su hermano, Mac sonrio.

Gracias.

Por que?

Por mi hija, por darme esa nina tan linda, se por lo que pasaste para tenerla, me gustaria haber estado contigo.

No se podia Mac, solo me dieron dos opciones,te la entregaba al nacer o despues la queria conmigo por lo menos un tiempo.

Entiendo, deberia estar contigo, no quiero que estes sola.

Mac este no es punto de discucion, falta poco Mac, el cerro los ojos.

Estoy tan cansado, tan cansado.

Duerme Mac.

Mac abrio los ojos y miro a Stella, fijamente, puso su dedo, delante de sus labios en senal que no hiciera ruido,Stella arqueo los ojos intrigada, tomo el monitor del bebe y subio el volumen, se escuchaban a los bebes haciendo ruidos, Stella sonrio, estan despiertos, Stella se trato de levantar Mac la detuvo, escucha.

Que hacen?

Segun su abuela conversan

Conversan?

Pasan horas asi, Mac sonrio, se callan cuando mi mama se acerca.

Mac son bebes.

Escucha Stell,los bebes seguian haciendo ruidos, Mac bozteso.

Duerme Mac.

Estoy tan cansado,el sacudio su cabeza.

Yo los cuido Mac, no te preocupes solo duerme.

xxxxxxx

Mac se levanto sobresaltado, estaba solo en su cama, fue a la habitacion de huespedes, Stella estaba dormida con Nathalie y Daniel en la cama, fue a su cuarto y se arreglo, regreso a la habitacion de huespedes acaricio a Stella,ella se desperto.

Voy a ver a Joan.

Stella se empezo a estirar,No han llamado?dijo media dormida

Mac sonrio, Pareces gato.

Stella sonrio, Miauu

Mac le sonrio bajando su mirada, ya se de donde lo saco Nathalie.

Oh no a mi se me pego de ti, no te preocupes Mac, yo los cuido.

Gracias, la ninera debe estar por venir, ella ayuda a mi mama con los ninos.

No, Mac,llamala dile que no venga.

Que?

Has lo que te digo.

Ok, esta bien, Mac tomo el telefono salio a la sala y llamo a la ninera, el regreso a la habitacion.

Le dijiste que no viniera?

Si pero no entiendo cual es el gran enrollo?

Mac solo hazme caso, solo eso.

Vas a estar aqui cuando regrese, el se sento en el borde de la cama.

Espero, ella dijo con una media sonrisa.

Te vas a llevar a Nathalie?

No, Mac, no seria justo para ella, Stella acaricio la mejilla de Mac.

Gracias Stell.

Mac, quiero pedirte un favor

Dime Stell.

Quiero una foto de los tres.

Mac sonrio,bien, ahora?

No, ella esta dormida, cuando regreses voy a estar aqui.

Mac sonrio, bien.

Voy por la madre de Joan al aeropuerto.

Mac ella sabe algo de esto?

No, primero voy al hospital, luego voy por ella.

Stella acaricio la mejilla de Mac, va a estar bien,entiendes?

Espero,pero tengo miedo,Mac se levanto le dio un beso en la frente a Stella y salio de la casa.

xxxxxxx

Mac llego al hospital encontro a Sinclair, Mac, tenemos que hablar.

Ahora, no vine a ver a Joan, Luego hablamos

Mac, van abrir una investigacion, Mac se detuvo en seco mirando a Sinclair a la cara, no se puede tomar la justicia por nuestras manos.

Realmente crees que me interesa?en serio piensas que me interesa, Joan esta inconsiente, podria estar muerta, mi mujer, la madre de mi hijo, vayanse al diablo.

Mac, debemos investigar aclarar lo que paso.

Hawkes se acerco a Mac, Vete al diablo Sinclair, mi preocupacion en este momento es que Joan sobreviva, tengo un hijo en casa, al que no le puedo explicar por que su madre no volvio y tu me hablas de politica.

Mac le partiste el cuello, eso no es defensa personal, es asesinato.

Mac se puso furioso, Largate.

A quien piensas que le hablas?dijo Sinclair furioso,

Hawkes intervino,yo no aseguraria que es asesinato, Jefe, Mac estaba en estado de Schok, cuando lo encontraron, lo procesamos, este hombre lo ataco, se defendio con lo que tenia.

Tienes pruebas?dijo Sinclair molesto, Mac se fue dejando a Sinclair con Hawkes.

Si jefe, si las tengo con gusto las presentare.

Bien, era lo que necesitaba oir.

Bien, jefe, voy con Mac.

Mac entro en la habitacion de Joan, acaricio su brazo, su mejilla, ella abrio los ojos, Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa,Hola Jo, ella lo observaba, estas bien amor?Joan arqueo los ojos.

Mathew,donde esta Mathew?

Mac sacudio su cabeza, No esta aqui, Jo.

Jo?porque me dices asi?

Joan, Mac la miro serio, sabes quien soy?

No, lo siento, donde estoy?Joan se veia asustada.

Mac suspiro sacudio su cabeza, Soy Mac, estas en New York

New York?Donde esta mi familia?Que hago aqui?Quien eres tu?

Joan tranquila,Mac trato de tomar su mano, ella la aparto asustada, Quien eres?

Mac puso su mano sobre su boca sin saber, que decir, Voy a llamar al medico.

No, dime quien eres?Que hago en New York?Dime, Joan grito angustiada,Que me paso?

Jo,te dispararon,Mac tomo la mano de Joan y la coloco sobre la venda en su cabeza, ella lo miro angustiada.

Como?

Estabas en una tienda y un asantalte entro,te disparo.

Mi padres tengo que avisar a mis padres, a Mathew, donde esta Math?le tengo que decir, mi novio le avisaron a Alex,Mac sacudio su cabeza,Que?

Joan lo miraba preocupada, le paso algo a Alex,no me digas que estaba conmigo, Joan vio la placa de Mac, investigas el caso, por eso estas aqui?Que hago en NY?

Voy a llamar al medico, Mac se veia afligido.

Maldicion, conteste, contestame,le paso algo a Alex?

No,Mac suspiro, Joan te trasladaron hace un ano, Joan lo miro asustada,voy a llamar al medico.

Quien eres tu?

Tu novio,estamos comprometidos.

Joan toco su rostro, Que?Lo siento, no te recuerdo.

Daniel, no te dice nada ese nombre.

No, quien es Daniel?

Mac suspiro, voy llamar al medico.

Quien es?el ya vino ya me vio, Quien es Daniel?

Mac tomo su mano, la beso, Joan lo miraba desconcertada, Nuestro hijo.

Tenemos un hijo?Joan le quito la mano a Mac.

Si.

No, nos hemos casado y tenemos un hijo,Que?me mientes, yo no, yo no, Joan sacudia su cabeza, mis padres, tocaba su frente, que dicen mis padres de esto? me tienes que estar mintiendo.

No te miento Jo,Mac dijo serio.

Si, mientes, yo no haria algo asi, defraudar a mi familia de esta manera,

Mac la miro serio,Quieres pruebas?

Si, demuestramelo, mientes.

Estas en periodo de lactancia, las pruebas estan en tu cuerpo, nacio por cesarea, no te miento Jo,ella lo miro desconcertada, levanta la sabana, tienes una cicatriz de la cesarea,Joan no hacia nada.

Me mientes, estas mintiendo, Mac tomo la mano de Joan,ella trato de luchar.

No Jo,la deslizo junto con su mano hasta la cicatriz de Joan.

Puede haber sido otra cosa.

Toca tus pechos Jo o quieres que lo haga yo?,Joan lo miro molesta, no lo voy hacer delante de usted, Mac sonrio,no quieres que te vea?

No, no quiero que este aqui.

Joan, he visto tu cuerpo en mas de una occasion,Joan lo miraba pensativa, tienes un lunar aqui, Mac senalo un punto en el pecho de Joan,otro en tu cadera y un pequeno mordisco en tu pezon, Joan arqueo la mirada.

Que edad tiene el bebe?

Un mes,Mac sonrio.

Mientes no me pudo haber mordido.

Mac sonrio, El no te mordio, fui yo, Joan aqueo las cejas,Mac acaricio la cintura de Joan, tienes un pequeno aranon aqui,las dos cosas te las hice ayer, cuando las cosas se pusieron intensas.

Intensas?

Mientras haciamos el amor,Joan se puso colorada, ayer nos comprometimos no recuerdas eso?

Que, recien ayer?Joan se quedo pensativa, desde hace cuanto nos conocemos?

Casi un ano,Mac respondio.

Joan sacudio su cabeza, teniamos que dos meses saliendo y me acoste contigo, me describes una persona que desconozco, yo no soy asi,

Joan, dijiste que yo era un virus que rompi tu programa.

Mientes, si tengo un hijo deberia ser de Alex, yo no le haria algo asi, Que me secuestraron?estan haciendome pasar una broma pesada?

Joan, Quieres que lo traiga?

A quien?

A nuestro hijo,Jo

Como se que no mientes? a lo,Joan trataba de poner orden a sus ideas.

Busca la cicatriz,buscala ahora.

No, Mac levanto la sabana, le enseno la cicatriz en su cadera, puso su mano sobre la marca, coincide, Joan lo miraba seria, descubre tu pecho derecho, ahi esta la otra marca.

Joan sacudio su cabeza y levanto la bata, miraba a Mac receloza, ella lo miro seria, pudo haberla visto.

Jo cual es la idea de mentir?que gano con eso?

No se, pero yo no, que paso con Alex me abandono?

No, tu lo dejaste.

Recuerdo, mi traslado,Joan estaba pensativa, planeamos su visita, mi primer fin de semana, yo llegue el lunes, eso lo recuerdo, estaba nerviosa, vine a buscar a alguien, tenia que verme con el Detective Taylor.

Mac Taylor, Joan arqueo los ojos suspiro, es mi nombre.

Que paso?en esa semana, Que paso?

Salimos el Jueves,Dia de San Patricio, recuerdas ese dia?

Mucho verde,recuerdo gente vestida de verde,Mac bajo la baranda de la cama de Joan, se sento en el borde de la cama,Joan lo observaba, Mac beso la mejilla de Joan, ella suspiro, retrocedio.

Que mas recuerdas, Jo?

Joan sintio el perfume de Mac, el la volvio a besar en la mejilla, cerca de su boca, una pared, estar contra una pared,alguien me besa, Joan comenzo a respirar mas fuerte,Mac le daba otro beso en la mejilla, esto no puede ser, Joan cerro los ojos, no me dio chance de reaccionar, no me dio chance, no queria,pero se sentia tan bien,olias tan bien, Mac beso su cuello,recuerdo que senti verguenza, estaba desnuda,Joan mordio su labio inferior, Mac le dio un pequeno beso,Joan abrio los ojos,quise detenerte,pero me perdi,me sentia tan ansiosa, Mac le dio un pequeno beso en el pecho,Joan acaricio su cabello, senti cuando entraste,ella beso la cabeza de Mac el estaba apoyado en el pecho de ella,Joan acariciaba el pelo de Mac,ella sonrio, se que pense que ibas a pensar que estaba desesperada o que era facil, era nuestra primera cita y ni siquiera era una cita, termine en la cama contigo, Mac la miro fijamente, debes de ser muy bueno seduciendo a las mujeres,que te conocia,tres dias, Mac sonrio, tu me sedujiste, no me pude resistir, Joan lo miro sorprendida, no recuerdo eso, Mac la beso, ella acaricio su rostro,me gustan tus ojos,Mac sonrio, No sabes lo feliz que estoy Jo,que estes bien, Joan bajo la mirada, no estoy bien, no te recordaba, Mac beso su mano, pero lo hiciste Jo, es lo que importa, Joan lo miro serio, recuerdo haber peleado contigo,Joan se asusto le quito sus manos a Mac,el arqueo los ojos, Me trataste ,ella sacudio la cabeza, trataste de abusar de mi?

No,Mac dijo casi gritando, tomo las manos de Joan, Jo recuerda como termino esa noche, recuerda, Joan empezo a llorar, No, Jo, Mac la abrazo, recuerda te dije que te amaba recuerda eso.

Joan lloraba, recuerdo haber sentido panico y desilucion,me violaste?

No, no Jo, tenemos un bebe, jamas te haria dano, entiendes eso, fue un mal momento lo admito, pero jamas te haria tal cosa,Mac tomo su mano y la beso, por favor creeme.

Jurame que no lo hiciste, juramelo.

Mac la miro fijamente, te lo juro,Mac limpiaba las lagrimas de Joan,ella acaricio el rostro de Mac, recuerdo tu cara cuando me hiciste el amor,no te lo esperabas, no habiamos hablado de eso?

Mac sonrio,No, me sorprendiste, no lo esperaba.

Que ha dicho Mathew a todo esto?la cara de Mac cambio,Que no te acepta?no conoce al bebe?

No es eso,Mac se quedo pensando, no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio.

Le encanta cuidarme, Joan sonrio, debe tenerte celos o al bebe?Donde esta?

El bebe en casa.

No Mathew.

Mac suspiro,en campana en Irak.

Joan lo miraba fijamente, sabe lo que me paso?

No he podido ni avisarle a tus padres,tu madre viene hoy a conocer a Daniel, tengo que buscarla en el aeropuerto.

Mejor no le digas, puede ser peligroso para el,Joan tocaba el rostro de Mac, recuerdo tu imagen, sensaciones, tu olor,Joan se puso roja,Mac arqueo sus ojos,tu sabor,Mac sonrio beso a Joan.

Eso no se me olvida, Mac dijo mirandola fijamente,el sabor de tu piel sudada mientras te hago el amor, Joan se puso roja, el mordio su labio interior, tus sabores.

Joan lo miro con pena, Eres bueno,ya se porque no dure ni una semana cerca de ti, Joan toco su cabeza,sintio la venda que cubria la herida.

Tuvimos suerte, la bala no entro solo cuero cabelludo y una cicatriz.

Tienes una foto del bebe?

Si, Mac tomo su telefono y le mostro la foto

No lo recuerdo, por que no lo recuerdo?Como olvide a mi bebe?

No lo olvidaste Jo, anoche lo traje, Joan miraba a Mac,el medico nos habia dicho que no ibas a despertar, cuando lo puse en tu pecho y lo escuchaste llorar lo abrazaste Jo,cuando lo veas lo recordaras, su olor, es nuestra personita Jo.

Personita,Joan sonrio, mi familia va a venir?

Si los voy a buscar,Mac beso a Joan

Vaya, Joan sonrio, sabores, suspiro, creo que me va a gustar recordarte.


	25. Chapter 25

xxxxxxx

Mac salio del hospital, llamo a Linds, el esperaba en el aeropuerto, Linds, se que no eres maga,pero cuento contigo, Mac veía desembarcar a la madre de Joan y a Gabriel,Genial, Disculpa Linds no era contigo, no no hay problema por ahora, lo puedes hacer?bien, gracias Linds,Mac colgó su teléfono y se acerco a Gabriel, el lo miro extrañado,Buenas, dijo Mac con una media sonrisa.

Crei que mi hermana vendría?

Mac suspiro, tenemos que hablar.

xxxxxxx

Una hora mas tarde Mac estaba en la avalanche con la familia de Joan, hablaba con Hawkes por el altavoz, Hawkes, lo cerraste.

Si,Mac, tenias razon la esposa estudio medicina, todo esta en mi informe final.

Genial, algo mas, hay dos nuevos casos te voy a pasar la información a tu movil, pero estamos avanzando, todos entendemos la situación Mac.

Gracias, viste lo que te envié.

Si,Mac, según la información y los examenes de Joan, alegrate que recuerde, lo poco que recuerda, ella esta suprimiendo las partes dolorosas, es normal que el cerebro bloquee, las experiencias traumáticas, con mas razón después como una cirugía como la de Joan.

Tu consejo, no se como decirle lo de Mathew.

Mac, espera unos días, ella no esta estable, se podría presentar una crisis por revivir esa experiencia tan dolorosa.

Bien,Gracias Hawkes.

No recuerda la muerte de Mathew?Gabriel miraba a Mac preocupado.

No recuerda muchas cosas, ella no recuerda haber venido a NY, no recuerda nuestro hijo.

Segun su amigo bloqueo las malas vivencias.

Mac miro molesto a Gabriel, le parece que Daniel es una mala vivencia?

Si ella no estaba de acuerdo con tenerlo

Mejor callese, Mac miro molesto a Gabriel,Joan deseaba a Daniel, de eso no tengo dudas.

Entonces por que lo olvido?

No lo ha olvidado, esta en su subconsciente,Mac estaciono la avalanche en el hospital, ayer traje a Daniel, ella reacciono por el, no quiero pelear, pero escucharon a Hawkes, saber de la muerte de Mathew, puede ocasionar una crisis, no quiero, que se lo digan.

Quien es usted para decidir?

Su prometido, estamos comprometidos,soy el padre de su hijo,la amo, no quiero que le pase nada, entienden, ellos bajaron de la avalanche, entraron al hospital, Mac se encontró con Sinclair.

Taylor,grito Sinclair

Mac se giro y miro a Sinclair, molesto, Ahora que?

Ahora que?

Puedes ver que estoy ocupado, ellos son la madre y el hermano de Joan.

Quiero tu declaracion,has ignorado mis mensajes.

Tienes papel?Sinclair lo miro serio

No,

Bueno es simple, lo mate, es todo,Gabriel miro a Mac sorprendido.

Eso no basta.

Tendrá que bastar o que quieres la técnica que use?Mac miraba fijamente a Sinclair, lo siento, es clasificado, solo me defendi, es todo, creo que Hawkes te dio detalles.

El te esta protegiendo, estoy seguro.

Estas acusando a mi CSI de manipular pruebas?lo estas haciendo?Sinclair miraba fijamente a Mac enfrentándolo, elige otro, llama a Quinn, que envié uno de Jersey, analiza las pruebas tu, has lo que te de la gana, los resultados van hacer los mismos.

Resulta que la cámara de la tienda perdió información, justamente cuando entraste , curioso?

Me vas a culpar por eso?no he ido al laboratorio, no he recolectado pruebas y me acusas, bastardo

Taylor, mira a quien le hablas.

A quien acusas? a mi equipo?Maldito seas, largate con esta basura a otro lado, ya te dije, lo mate, no estoy negando nada, ahora disculpa me voy a llevar a la familia de Joan a verla, Mac se fue con la familia de Joan, subieron al ascensor.

Usted a quien mato?Gabriel miraba a Mac

Mac mordió su labio,al hombre que le disparo a Joan.

Va ir al infierno, dijo la madre de Joan.

Mac la miro serio, estoy saliendo de ahí, cuando su hija estaba entre la vida y la muerte, yo estaba en el infierno,Mac bajo del ascensor, entro en la habitación de Joan regalándole una gran sonrisa, Joan le sonrió.

Hola Amor,mira a quien traje,Mac señalando a la madre de Joan.

Joan sonrió,Mama,Gabriel,el abrazo a Joan,Mac y el bebe?Quiero verlo, traelo.

Bien,Mac beso a Joan, voy a tardar Jo, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y regreso,Joan le sonrió,Mac volvio a besar a Joan,ella puso sus manos en el cuello de el acercándolo mas a ella,Mac profundizó el beso, Joan suspiro al separarse,Mac sonrió.

Woao, dejo escapar Joan recuperando su aliento se puso roja, al ver la cara de su madre,Lo siento,Mac le dio un beso pequeño,sabores,Mac arqueo sus ojos,me gusta recordarte.

Mac sonrio, me gusta que me recuerdes, el teléfono de Mac sonó, el miro la pantalla, me tengo que ir, vuelvo con nuestro hijo, Joan sonrió,Mac se acerco a Gabriel recuerda lo que dijo Hawkes confió en ti.

Mac salio de la habitación,Joan lo veía irse, sonrió,es guapo, le dijo a su madre, es muy guapo.

Joan tenemos que hablar,dijo Gabriel

xxxxxxx

Mac llamo a Lindsay, tienes todo listo?

Si,Mac,voy a tu casa.

Gracias Linds, eres la mejor.

Mac llego a su departamento,Stell!

Aquí, se escuchaba a Stella.

Donde estas?

En el baño,estoy bañando a Daniel.

Puedo entrar?

Si,Mac abrió la puerta encontró a Stella con Daniel en la bañera,no entiendo no la habían usado?

No los bano en la ducha,soy el encargado de esa parte.

Mac Taylor, metiste a mi hija en la ducha?

Si,tenemos que irnos Stell, te puedes apurar.

Irnos a donde?Mac no puedo andar paseando por ahi.

Stell, vamos a bautizar a Nathalie.

No lo habías hecho?

No quería que tu estuvieras aquí,decidí esperar.

Mac no tengo nada preparado.

Stell,la madrina se encargo, ya viene para aca, vamos hacerlo ahora.

En serio?

Si,Mac sonrio,quiero que estés con ella,esto es importante en su vida, te necesito ahi con nuestra hija.

Stella se puso a llorar,Mac la abrazo, no llores Stell, esto pronto va a terminar, va a salir bien, vas a poder estar con nuestra bebe.

Stella limpio sus lágrimas,Toma a Daniel, voy por Nathalie, el timbre sonó Mac abrió la puerta, Lindsay estaba ahí con Sid.

Stella salio de la habitación con Nathalie en los brazos,Sid la abrazo,Stell!

Lindsay entro a la habitación a toda prisa, se alistaron y salieron a la iglesia

xxxxxxx

Después de la ceremonia Mac se fue con Daniel a ver a Joan,al entrar a la habitación Joan lo miro con rabia,Mac la observo.

Que pasa Jo?Mac tenia a Daniel en su portabebe.

Joan lo observo triste empezó a llorar, Mac puso a Daniel en el sofá, que te pasa Jo?

Me mentiste.

Que?

Ya me lo dijeron todo, como pudiste?como me hiciste esto?

Joan de que hablas?Que te dijeron?Que diablos te dijeron?

Tu te aprovechaste de mi, aprovechaste tu posición para presionarme,me embriagaste,Joan lloraba,me embriagaste para acostarte conmigo.

Mac sacudio su cabeza, Quien diablos te dijo tanta basura?

Gabriel.

Miente Joan, miente,Mac buscaba a Gabriel, le voy a patear el trasero.

Ya se que paso con Mathew, me mentiste, mi Math, ya no esta.

Maldita sea,donde están?Jo, escuchame, por favor escuchame,Joan lloraba,tu medico dijo que no debíamos hablarte de eso, que te iba hacer daño.

No hablarme de la muerte de mi hijo?o de como te aprovechaste de eso para ir a Dc y meterte en mi cama, para embarazarme y obligarme a quedarme contigo.

Que?Mac sacudio su cabeza, de donde sacas esas ideas?

Mi madre me lo dijo, ella me dijo que tienes otro hijo, tu novia te dejo, la golpeabas.

Mac se puso furioso,Joan tu madre esta viendo muchas telenovelas,como puede saber lo que pasa entre nosotros?Mac puso sus manos en la cara,respiro profundo,Jo, Daniel esta aquí,Mac señalo el portabebe.

No lo quiero ver,no puedo.

Que?Mac sacudió su cabeza.

Debería ser hijo de Alex, no tuyo,me dijeron que mataste a un hombre

Joan realmente sientes que abuse de ti,realmente lo sientes?

Mi madre no me va a mentir.

Joan tu madre no estaba en la cama con nosotros,como diablos va a saber que paso entre nosotros?

Ella me dijo que la llame a contarle.

Mac miro hacia los lados,Donde diablos esta esa secta de locos?

No le digas asi a mi familia,no hables de ellos asi.

Mac tomo a Daniel,tomalo, Joan.

No,simboliza el pecado

Mac arqueo sus ojos,Que diablos te hicieron?

Mac coloco a Daniel en el pecho de Joan,Daniel se despertó y se empezó a mover, miro a Joan y sonrió,Joan se puso a llorar, lo acaricio,como me hiciste esto?

Que amarte?fue fácil amarte Jo,Mac vio que Gabriel se acercaba, cerro la puerta de la habitación y las persianas,se acerco a Joan, ella lo miro asustada, bajo la baranda de la cama.

Que haces?Mac la miro fijamente, coloco una mano en la mejilla de Joan, la beso, no se detuvo hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de su boca,Joan gemía, su respiracion de agitaba mas,No,Joan trato de luchar,Joan abrazo mas a Daniel,Mac deslizo su otra mano hasta la entrepierna de Joan,metió los dedos dentro de Joan, ella se agito mas,Diablos,dejo escapar Joan,Mac se separo de ella,Joan respiraba entrecortado veia a Mac fijamente,Diablos,Mac seguía jugando con sus dedos,Joan mordía su labio inferior, miraba fijamente a Mac,Gabriel trataba de entrar a la habitación, No te detesgas,Joan le dijo a Mac,no lo hagas.

Mac beso a Joan,ella lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco mas,se separaron,crees que te daria este placer si hubiese abusado de ti.

Mac la miraba fijamente, el produndizo mas sus dedos dentro de Joan,ella brinco, respiraba agitada, no te detengas.

Gabriel trataba de abrir la puerta,Que le hace a mi hermana?

Lo tengo que hacer,van abrir,si nos encuentran en esto te van a exsorcisar.

Joan estaba colorada y sudada,Que me haces?No te detengas,Diablos estoy condenada.

Mac sonrió a la afirmación de Joan,Gabriel seguía tratando de abrir la puerta,Mac se acerco a Joan y la beso,bajo a su cuello,lo beso, le dio un pequeño mordisco,Sabores Jo, recuerdas lo que te dije,Joan apoyo su mejilla a la cabeza de Mac, el estaba enterrado en su cuello, lo besaba, lo lamia,beso a Joan y se aparto saco su mano,tomo a Daniel.

Gabriel abrió la puerta,Que pasaba aquí?

Mac lo miro con rabia, queriamos privacidad un momento en familia, no sabe respetar eso.

Gabriel miro a Joan,ella estaba colorada en posición fetal, respiraba agitada,Que le hizo?

Nada,Mac lo miro serio

Joan,que te hizo?

Joan no hablaba, miraba a Mac fijamente,Nada,murmuro.

Usted es el diablo,Gabriel le grito a Mac.

No, soy su pareja,metetelo en la cabeza, deja de mentirle sobre mi, no sigas mintiendo.

Yo no he mentido

No has mentido?Mac lo miro furioso,y lo que le dijiste de mi que?de donde sacaste esa historia?

Me preocupo por mi hermana.

Te preocupas por tu hermana?y haces lo primero que el medico prohibió,Maldición, le dijiste que abuse de ella, que sabes tu?Nada, eres un enfermo que se oculta tras una religión,vive y deja vivir.

Usted es el enfermo, su alma esta perdida.

Tal vez, pero ese no es tu problema,Daniel empezó a llorar,Mac lo meció,la madre de Joan se trato de acercar a el, Mac se aparto molesto, no lo toque, el le entrego el bebe a Joan, ella lo recibió, lo acurruco a su lado, larguense, no los quiero aquí.

Nos vamos a llevar a Joan a Dc.

Es mi mujer, no lo pueden hacer.

No están casados, no hay nada legal, mientras ella no pueda decidir, mis padres tienen derecho.

Esto no se va a quedar así,es mi mujer.

Ya el medico firmo el traslado.

Mac miro a Joan, detenlos Jo.

Esta bajo el cuidado de mis padres, usted mato una persona con sus manos, que clase de ser es?

Somos policias, que crees que Joan nunca le ha disparado a nadie,yo defendia a mi mujer, era lo que hacia.

Hawkes llego a la habitación,Mac lo miro serio,quieres explicarme eso del traslado?

Mac, ellos trajeron un abogado, no podemos por ahora hacer nada, el le entrego un documento a Mac,el lo leía.

Esto no se va a quedar así,voy a ir por ti, sabes que lo voy hacer, Mac miraba a Joan, si creen que mi relación con Joan va a terminar por esto, están equivocados.

Después vendremos por el niño, no queremos que crezca bajo tu influencia, por ahora no nos lo podemos llevar, Gabriel dijo mirando a Mac.

Es mi hijo y ustedes, ya se encargaron de descalificar a Joan, se queda conmigo, total es el hijo del pecado, no entiendo que ganan con esto, trato detener una relación con ustedes por Joan y hacen esto?

Queremos que ella vuelva al camino correcto.

Hipócrita,quieren que ella haga lo que ustedes dicen es todo, voy a investigar su pasado, todos tenemos algo sucio, Gabriel, que pensara tu congregacion de ti, cuando lo revele?

Usted es el diablo.

No peor, no sabes con quien te metiste,Mac se acerco a Joan la beso,voy a ir por ti,sabes que lo voy hacer, Joan lo miraba confundida, tomo a Daniel, voy a tratar de detener esto, Mac salio de la habitación.


	26. Chapter 26

xxxxxxx

Mac entro furioso a su departamento llevo a Daniel a su cuna, Stella lo vio entrar, "Que pasa?"

Mac sacudió su cabeza, "no lo creerías"

"Dime,no lo puedo adivinar".

"Los locos de los familiares de Joan la declararon incopetente, la van a trasladar a Dc".

"Que?estas bromeando".

"No bromeo,Stell, tengo cara que bromeo".

"Basados en que? Mac".

"Han convencido a Joan que la embriague, para", Mac suspiro,"no se que decir".

"Entendí la idea, Mac llama a un abogado, este es el departamento de Joan, certifica de alguna manera, que vivían juntos, aquí están tus cosas, tienes testigos, tienen un hijo, ella nunca presento ninguna denuncia en tu contra, es pan comido, mientras mas rápido lo hagas mejor".

Mac suspiro, "la van a poner en mi contra, la están poniendo en mi contra".

"Mac no la puedes obligar a vivir contigo, no pierdas tiempo, mientras mas tiempo pase con ellos peor para ti,llama a Sara Bishop, ella es especialista en familia, te puede ayudar".

"Gracias Stell",Mac tomo su teléfono, "Nathalie donde esta?"

"Dormida",Stella miraba a Daniel en su cuna, "no lo reconoció?"

"No se,reacciono mas a mi",Mac mordio su labio,"no contesta".

"Tienes el teléfono de su despacho, si no ve para allá".

"Bien",Mac abrazo a Stella,"Gracias Stell,vas a estar aquí cuando regrese?"

"No,Mac, ya vienen por mi".

Mac apretó sus labios,toco su rostro,abrazo a Stella,"Solucionalo Stell,nuestra hija te necesita".

Stella lo abrazo con mas fuerza, "no sabes como te odio",Mac se aparto arqueandole sus cejas,ella sonrió, Mac sonrió la volvió abrazar, "no mas que yo",Stella le agarro el trasero a Mac, el arqueo los ojos,"Stell!vamos Mac creo que los amigos tenemos derecho a algo, de quien es esto Mac?"el abajo la mirada le regalo una pequeña sonrisa,"tuyo Stell",ella le dio un beso en la mejilla,palmeo su trasero, sonrió,"Buen chico,no vuelvas a meter a mi hija en la ducha, no quiero un bebe traumatizado",Mac sonrió,"si,señora",Stella cargo a Nathalie,la beso,limpio una lágrima de su mejilla,"te amo hijita, cuida a papi, el es un tonto",ella le entrego la bebe a Mac,el limpio una lágrima de la mejilla de Stella,"cuidate Stell",ella sonrió,"lo haré,gracias por la foto Mac, por esperarme para bautizarla,fue lindo",Mac sonrió, "No podia ser de otra manera",Stella se acerco a Mac lo beso,Mac acaricio su mejilla le dio un pequeño beso,"No me podía ir sin eso",Stella sonrió abrió la puerta y salio del departamento. Mac miro a Daniel en su cuna y a Nathalie en sus brazos,recordó cuando Lindsay le había dicho que Joan o Stella iban a criar a su hijo solas, que equivocada estaba Lindsay,esa tarea le estaba tocando a el,

xxxxxxx

"Sara, no entiendo, ya tenemos dos meses en esto", Mac hablaba por teléfono, "no me hables de jurisdicciones, solo respondeme esto,declararon o no a Joan incopetente",Lindsay lo observaba, "lo hare a mi manera gracias, no te preocupes, no hago locuras".

"Mac que vas hacer?"

"Ir a Dc y traer a Joan?"

"Su familia la debe tener vigilada,Mac sonrió,que planeas?"

"Tranquila Linds,solo necesito que me ayudes con los niños".

"Ok,en lo que pueda,Mac y Stella?"

"Bien, veras cada vez que pongo una foto, ella me envía una carita feliz, así se que esta bien".

"Va a volver?"

"No se Linds, por ahora no".

"Entonces cuales son tus planes?"

xxxxxxx

Mac llego a Dc, fue directo a casa de Joan, la vio subir en el carro con Gabriel y Alex, los siguió hasta que llegaron a una iglesia,vio que Gabriel y Alex,bajaron y entraron al edificio,Joan se dirigió a un Jardín que estaba al lado de la iglesia,Mac la siguió,Joan caminaba por el jardín no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Mac.

"Aun les crees?"

Joan miro fijamente a Mac,"El bebe?"

"Bien, te perdiste dos meses de verlo crecer", Mac saco su teléfono, se lo entrego a Joan, ella miro la foto en el teléfono y sonrió,"Y?aun les crees?"

Joan le dio la espalda a Mac,"no se"

"No sabes?"Mac suspiro,"Que te ha dicho el medico Jo,Como estas?"

"Bien supongo,aun no recuerdo mucho,siento mucha tristeza,Mathew, no dejo de pensar en el", Mac se acerco y la abrazo,ella se extraño de su reacción,

"Un dia a la vez Jo,se lo que sufriste con su perdida,se lo que te dolió".

"No entiendo tu no lo querias".

"Que? Joan apenas lo conocí,Jo se que te han dicho cosas de mi, pero que te dice tu corazón, dime que te dice?"Mac tomo la mano de Joan,"Ven conmigo Jo,vámonos de aquí,vamos a casa, a subir a la antena de Times Square, a enfrentar nuestros temores recuerdas eso, lo recuerdas?"

Joan sonrió, "le tengo pánico a las alturas".

"Lo se,vamos a casarnos Jo,ahora",Joan miro a Mac dudando,"Vamos Jo",ella se dejo llevar,subieron al carro y se fueron al ayuntamiento.

Al llegar Mac le entrego un anillo a Joan,ella sonrió,"creo que es mio".

"Lo es, nos comprometimos con ellos por ahora serviran, luego haremos otra ceremonia".

"Mac,mi familia que va a pasar?"

"Joan,vamos a ir arreglando las cosas poco a poco".

xxxxxxx

Mac abrió la puerta de la habitación,Joan dio una mirada, le sonrió, sin previo aviso Mac la cargo,"es la tradición Jo",cerro la puerta de la habitación y la llevo a la cama,Joan se metió inmediatamente bajo las sabanas,Mac la observo y se comenzo a desvestir,se quito si chaqueta de cuero y desabrochaba las mangas de su camisa,miro a Joan arqueo sus cejas,"Que haces debajo de las sabanas?"

"No quiero que me veas"

Mac sonrió, "un poco tarde".

"Mac,para mi no,no recuerdo,esto entre tu y yo".

"Como quieres que sea?"Mac la miro sonrió," puedo meterme ahí contigo?"

"No"

"No?"Mac se sentó en la cama,se quito los zapatos acostándose al lado de Joan,Joan lo miraba,"Que?"

"Que? Vas a dormir?"

"Sip",Mac se acomodo mas en la cama,"ponte comoda Jo".

"No tengo pijama",Mac se levanto se quito su camisa se la entrego a Joan.

"Puedes usarla", se volvió acostar se cubrió con las sabanas.

Joan se levanto fue al baño y regreso con la camisa de Mac puesta se metió de nuevo en la cama,"Mac,Mac!"

"Hum",el se giro hacia Joan medio dormido,"digame señora Taylor",Joan sonrió.

"Tengo que avisarle a mi familia que estoy bien, se van a preocupar".

Mac suspiro, tomo su teléfono llamo a Gabriel, "Te habla Mac Taylor, Gabriel Joan esta conmigo no te preocupes Gracias",Mac colgo,"Listo", el teléfono de Mac sonaba.

"No vas a contestar?"

"No,no me quiero molestar,ellos ya saben que estas conmigo,estoy interesado en hacer otras cosas mas importantes".

"Mac es mi familia", Mac suspiro.

Contesto su teléfono, escucho un momento,"Gabriel",Mac trataba de hablar,"Gabriel,Gabriel,diablos puedes callarte,escucha,mañana vamos a tu casa y hablamos allá, no hoy no!no!,de ninguna manera,Gabriel",Mac escuchaba,"ya se que me voy a quemar en el fuego del infierno",Mac miraba a Joan. "Oh lo siento,ya esta casada conmigo",Joan se hundió mas en la cama,"Gabriel mañana,he dicho mañana,no insistas",Mac colgó.

"Quieres hablarme de tus planes de matrimonio?"

"Yo no lo organice,Mac no te molestes", el se voltio dándole la espalda a Joan,"en serio no sabia como me iba a salir de eso".

Mac se giro y miro a Joan, "ya estas conmigo Jo, es lo que importa, estas conmigo",el acaricio su mejilla,beso su cuello,desabotono un botón de la camisa de Joan, beso su pecho,desabotono otro hizo lo mismo.

"Que planeas Mac?"

Mac beso a Joan, se coloco sobre ella,"consumar nuestro matrimonio",Mac sonrió,"sera que puedo?"

"Mac",el la siguio besando,le quito la camisa,beso sus pechos,bajo a su ombligo,Joan gemía, el siguió bajando llego al sexo de Joan y se instalo ahi,ella gemía,"Si esto es el infierno estoy condenada".

xxxxxxx

Mac estaba dormido profundamente Joan estaba acostada sobre su pecho, el se levanto sobresaltado, "Stell!"

Joan se levanto y lo miro extranada,"Que te pasa?"

Mac paso su mano por su cara, "una pesadilla duerme Jo".

Mac tomo su teléfono "Nashville bonasera dime si estas bien?"

"Que haces Mac?"Joan lo miraba molesta

Mac seguía escribiendo,"Joan recuerdas a Stella?"

"No era tu novia?,sabes no me parece agradable, que la nombres después de lo que paso aquí?".

Mac toco su cara,"Joan algo le paso, estoy seguro que algo le esta pasando".

"Como puedes estar tan seguro?Mac,ella no abandono a su hija?"

Mac miro a Joan fijamente, sacudio su cabeza,"No la abandono, no te atrevas a decir eso".

"Entonces como se le llama a lo que hizo?"

"Sacrificio,así se le llama, Joan Stella esta en el programa de protección a testigos, ella me dejo nuestra hija hasta que se solvente su situación, no vuelvas a decir algo así de ella".

Joan se levanto de la cama molesta,"disculpame por ofender a tu Stella".

Mac mordió su labio, "es como si dijera que tu abandonaste a Daniel".

"No es lo mismo, yo estaba enferma".

"Es exactamente lo mismo, a ella la pueden matar,me dio a mi hija para protegerla,quería una vida normal para Nathalie".

"Oh perdoname por ofender a Santa Stella",Joan fue al baño.

"No te entiendo,que te pasa?"Mac la siguió

"Que me pasa?me preguntas,Que me pasa?me acabo de acostar contigo y gritas el nombre de otra entre sueños".

"Joan me case contigo, no me digas que tienes celos".

"Hay gracias, que honor el que me haces".

Mac sacudió su cabeza,"esto es en serio?"

"Si,Mac es en serio".

"Joan,Stella estaba en mi vida antes de conocerte, durante nuestra relación y estará ahí, siempre,tenemos una hija, eso nos une".

Joan miro molesta a Mac, "una cosa es compartir un hijo y otra muy distinta, es que digas su nombre después del sexo".

"Joan fue una pesadilla, no un sueno placentero, si te preocupa".

"Sabes que Mac estoy empezando a creer que mi familia tenia razon".

"Perdon?"

"Quiero que saques a Stella de tu vida".

"Bromeas?"

"Que?"

"Joan, es imposible que saque a Stella de mi vida, que te dijo tu familia de Stella?"

"La verdad".

"La verdad, te lo voy a resumir,Stella y yo teníamos una relación, una amistad de mas de 12 anos, fuiste asignada a buscarla cuando desapareció, ella estaba embarazada, Tu y yo nos involucramos y hemos llegado hasta aqui, a pesar de Stella, yo creo que quien debería estar molesta aquí es Stella".

"Me estas diciendo que me meti contigo sabiendo que tenias una mujer embarazada?"

"Si,asi fue como paso".

"No soy asi, no le haría eso".

"Si, no me crees preguntale a Don,a Lindsay,a Danny, hasta Alex te lo puede corroborar".

Joan empezó a recoger su ropa, "me mientes".

"Jo, no lo hago,no tengo porque hacerlo,Mac detuvo a Joan,basta Jo, por favor basta no quiero pelear".

"Me describes una persona que desconozco,no puede ser que yo haya hecho algo asi".

"Joan eso ya paso,entiendes?"

"Creo que nunca va a pasar, eso es lo que creo".

"Joan te has olvidado de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, te olvidaste de nuestra rutina,de estar en casa con los bebes", Joan lo miraba extrañada, "tenemos que ir a casa con nuestra familia".

Joan miro a Mac, "no lo recuerdo", Mac arqueo la mirada, "es como si estuviera sonando, no lo entiendes, no lo recuerdo".

Mac se sentó en la cama, coloco su mano sobre su cara trataba de no llorar,"como no lo recuerdas?"

"Te recuerdo llorando en un carro, por quien llorabas?" Joan se quedo pensando,"llorabas por ella",Joan se sentó al lado de Mac,"te recuerdo vestido de uniforme,hablabas de ella,de lo mucho que significaba para ti,como terminamos juntos si la amabas tanto? eso me confunde, recuerdo la noche del funeral de Math, recuerdo haber acariciado tu espalda, supe que habías estado con ella, marco tu cuerpo", Joan miraba fijamente a Mac," te recuerdo durmiendo a mi lado,sollozabas, estabas dormido a mi lado, habíamos hecho el amor, dijiste su nombre", Mac miro fijamente a Joan, "como me puedes amar si lloras por ella?"

Mac suspiro,"te vine a buscar".

"Mac",Joan le sonrió, "no sabes donde esta Stella, si no estarías allá y no aquí".

"Joan estoy aquí contigo".

"No Mac tu cuerpo esta conmigo, tu alma esta con ella, eso lo entendí, no te culpo se que querías hacer lo correcto", Mac miraba fijamente a Joan,"calmarme tener la familia que deseas,pero yo no quiero medias tintas Mac, no lo quiero,no puedo dormir contigo,cuando tu corazón esta en otro lado",Joan beso la cabeza de Mac, "se que no me querías lastimar,tal vez si hubiera hablado y te hubiese dicho, lo importante que iba hacer para mi te habrías detenido y no estaríamos aquí",Mac suspiro,"tal vez quise que pasara, no te voy a mentir me impresionaste cuando te vi".

"Jo",Joan cubrió la boca de Mac.

"No hables Mac, voy a volver contigo a New York por mi hijo", Mac miro asustado a Joan, ella limpio una lágrima de Mac, "no te preocupes no me lo voy a llevar, pero no creo Mac que vuelva contigo, quiero que entiendas eso".

"Joan dime que hago?como te hago recordar?"

"Mac quiero que seas sincero contigo, creo que debes estar solo y aclararte,yo no te permiti eso,no te permiti llorar la ausencia de Stella, voy a extrañar a tu hija, se que ella va a extrañar a Daniel, pero por ahora Mac es lo mejor".


	27. Chapter 27

xxxxxx

Mac llego a su oficina, se sentó un momento en su silla y suspiro,Adam estaba en la puerta,Mac lo miro un momento,"dime Adam?"

"Boss, no se como decirle esto?"

Mac arqueo la mirada,"Stella?"

"Creo que si".

Mac y Adam bajaron a la morgue, "Ayer hubo un tiroteo cinco personas muertas", Mac esperaba que el ensenaran el cuerpo, suspiro, "no es el cuerpo de Stella, pero ella tenia esto",Adam le entrego un pedazo de papel ,Mac lo miro extrañado, "es una tarjeta de presentación,es suya Boss, después de procesarla, estaban sus datos,también había un celular", Mac le arqueo los ojos a Adam, "tenia la cuenta twitter de Nashville".

Mac se metió a la morgue Adam lo seguía, "Donde esta el cuerpo?"Adam le señalo.

Mac abrió al ver el cuerpo palideceo,"Boss es Nathalie Monrad",Mac miraba el cuerpo de Nathalie, "compare las huellas con las del porta bebe que me pidió que sacara cuando le entregaron a su hija, el FBI viene mañana por los cuerpos".

"Donde esta Stella?"

"No sabemos Boss?"

"Los otros cuerpos de quienes son?"

"Agentes del FBI,Boss de lo que sea que estaban protegiendo a Stella, no hicieron lo necesario para lograrlo".

xxxxxxx

Mac Adam,Hawkes,Don, Danny y Lidnsay entraron al sala de conferencia, "Mac",dijo Lindsay mirándolo.

"Quiero ir a esta escena y reconstruir todo, paso a paso, si Stella estaba ahi debe haber algún rastro de ella".

"Fueron encontrados en callejón, por la dirección de los disparos,parecía que fue un tiroteo entre ellos, un grupo contra otro", Mac miraba Danny, el le ensenaba a Mac una reconstrucciónen la pantalla.

"Asi que la teoria es que estos dos agentes son infiltrados".

"Si Mac",Hawkesle ensenaba los reportes de autopsia, "Nathalie recibió cinco impactos de bala, resistió".

"En su ropa encontramos rastros de sangre, no todos le pertenecían, Mac lo siento",Lindsay miraba a Mac."Son de Stella"

"Que tanta sangre perdió?"

"Mucha",Hawkes hablo mirando a Mac, "no tanto para matarla pero si no es atendida dudo que sobreviva".

"Ya iniciamos la búsqueda en los hospitales",Don dijo mirando a Mac, "nada"

"En el teléfono hay un mensaje a medias no lo termino de enviar",Mac arqueo los ojos,"unas monedas pueden serlo",Adam le decía a Mac.

"Todo",todos miraron a Mac,"creo que se donde puede estar Stella,vamos a la escena de ahí vamos a iniciar la búsqueda".

Todos fueron a la escena empezaron a revisar cerca de donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de Nathalie, Mac miraba alrededor se fue caminando al final de callejón encontró un grupo de indigentes, Mac les mostró su placa. Hawkes lo seguía.

"Soy el detective Mac Taylor,necesitamos su colaboración, estamos buscando uno de nuestros detectives, es una mujer blanca pelo castaño, ojos verdes", los indigentes los miraban y no decían nada.

"Yo no he visto ninguna policía", Mac se acerco al hombre que hablo.

"Pero has visto algo? que has visto?"

"Nada", Mac arqueo sus cejas

"Nada,tu dijiste que no habías visto ningún policía, pero viste a alguien mas", Mac observo a dos mujeres discutiendo por un abrigo, Mac se acerco a las mujeres,"de donde lo sacaron?"

"Estaba por ahi",Mac abrió su cartera y les mostró un billete de cien dolares,"llevenme al lugar y sera suyo",una de las mujeres empezó a caminar Mac la seguía, ella le señalo un basurero,"Hawkes ayudame",al mover el basurero, encontraron un cuerpo, había sangre,Hawkes puso sus manos en la cabeza,Mac cayó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo,deslizo su mano por la cabeza de la mujer,se dio cuenta que era Stella,acaricio su pelo y bajo a su cuello,Don se acercaba corriendo mientras llamaba una ambulancia,Adam lo seguía,Mac lloraba que podía hacer la había perdido,Hawkes tomo la mano de Stella,mientras Mac chequeaba el pulso en su cuello, Mac se levanto de un golpe y cargo a Stella,grito "esta viva",Danny salio corriendo a buscar la Avalanche.

"Mac ya viene la ambulancia",grito Don.

Lindsay veía a Stella mientras apretaba el brazo de Adam,"El kit de primeros auxilios",gritaba Hawkes desesperado Danny llegaba corriendo con el kit,Mac abrazaba a Stella,"No me dejes Stell, piensa en Nathalie,Stell".

Hawkes le daba primeros auxilios a Stella,ella tenia una herida en su abdomen,el trataba desesperadamente de parar la hemorragia,"tiene pulso. decía una y otra vez".

Don gritaba por el radio,"Oficial caído donde diablos esta la ambulancia",Mac tomo a Stella,la metió en el asiento trasero de la Avalanche, Hawkes le ayudaba y Danny manejaba.

xxxxxxx

Al llegar al hospital Stella fue ingresada a cirugía,Mac esperaba en una silla con Lindsay,Don estaba sentado con ellos, "no puedo estar aquí lo siento", el se levanto y se fue, Lindsay sostenía la mano de Mac, el temblaba se levanto y comenzo a caminar por el pasillo,Hawkes se acerco a ellos.

"Alguna información?"

"Nada aun", respondió Lindsay.

"Mac,ya procesamos la escena, recolectamos evidencia, necesitas algo mas".

Mac miro a Hawkes "que te encargues, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que Stella se despierte".

"Mac", Lindsay lo miro casi llorando,el levanto su mano.

"Nathalie la espera,no la puede dejar sola".

xxxxxxx

Joan se acerco al hospital encontró a Don en la puerta,Jo, Don le regalo una gran sonrisa, ella lo miro fijamente y le sonrió,"Don",dijo el señalándose.

"Perdona,no recordaba tu nombre como esta?"

"Nada bien",Don estaba casi llorando con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Por que no estas adentro?"

"Odio los hospitales".

"Solo malos recuerdos?"

"No todos en una oportunidad te acompane cuando estabas embarazada,vimos la ecografia de tu bebe".

Joan sonrió,"recuerdo eso,tu ojos se abrieron como platillos cuando viste la imagen".

"Si fue genial", Don le sonrió.

"Mac?"

"Adentro,esta esperando",Don se balanceaba nervioso,"Vas a entrar?"

"Crei que iba a poder pero no creo",Joan bajo la mirada.

"Un cafe?"Don miraba a Joan, "tal vez te de fuerzas?" Joan asentó con su cabeza.

xxxxxxx

Mac esperaba al medico con Lindsay,ella tomaba su mano,Mac suspiro,dos hombres vestidos de negro se acercaron a Mac, el se levanto de su silla.

"Detective Taylor",el los miro serio,"somos los agentes Smith y Vorians,sentimos mucho esta situación".Mac arqueo sus ojos,"sienten mucho esta situación?quisiera saber que clase de protección brinda el FBI?"

"Detective Taylor,investigamos un grupo de infiltrados dentro de nuestra institución",Mac lo miraba serio,"no fue facil descubrirlos, gracias a Stella lo logramos, felizmente la persona que la podía identificar falleció así como sus asociados,ella puede volver a su vida o podemos darle una nueva identidad".

Mac lo miro molesto,"se esta burlando de mi?"

El hombre miro fijamente a Mac,"nosotros también perdimos parte de nuestro equipo".

"Yo no hablo de equipo,Stella no es solo parte de mi equipo".

"Lo siento",el otro hombre interrumpió a Mac,"lo se,pero ella esta luchando,Nathalie perdió,la perdimos".

Mac bajo la mirada,"lo siento,se que",Mac se quedo en silencio un minuto,"murió protegiendo a Stella".

"Asi fue,cumpliendo con su deber",el segundo hombre seguía hablando,"Stella se topo con esto mientras seguía un sospechoso,hizo lo correcto, ella ha salvado muchas vidas, realmente espero que salga de esto, asi el sacrificio de Nathalie habrá valido la pena", Mac estrecho la mano del hombre," se lo especial que era Stella para Nathalie se hicieron grandes amigas".

"Lo se, nuestra hija lleva su nombre".

"Espero que lo honre",Mac miraba fijamente al hombre,"mi prometida era una mujer excepcional".

"Lo siento",Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al hombre, "se que lo era".

"Luego regresaremos a ver a Stella, es decisión de ella,si regresa a su vida o lo construimos una nueva", el primer hombre termino de hablar y estrecho la mano de Mac.

xxxxxxx

El medico salio se acerco a Mac y a Lindsay, "la detective Bonasera, perdió mucha sangre, su corazón dejo de latir",Lindsay empezó a llorar, Mac la abrazaba, "felizmente la pudimos revivir pero", Mac secaba sus lágrimas,Danny llego acercándose al medico,Hawkes estaba con el, Hawkes estrecho la mano del medico, "su condición es muy delicada esta en terapia intensiva, honestamente esta casi muerta, por ahora la mantienen viva los equipos, estamos esperando que su cuerpo reaccione, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas".

"Su cerebro?"pregunto Hawkes.

"Hay actividad, si es tu pregunta, perdió mucha sangre Hawkes tu sabes perfectamente las consecuencias".

"Es mi amiga, solo quiero lo mejor para ella".

"Dejarla ir creo que seria la mejor opción".

"Me esta diciendo que si la desconectamos muere, eso es lo que me esta diciendo",Mac miraba fijamente al medico.

"Si, desgraciadamente es asi, por lo menos por ahora el panorama puede cambiar, yo le daria 24 horas".

Mac miro a Lindsay le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, "ella no quería esto,entiendes eso", Lindsay lloraba mas,"le vamos a dar esas 24 horas, después retiraremos los equipos".

"Mac no",Lindsay lloraba.

"Linds, hable esto con Stella en mas de una ocasión, si esta situación se presentaba esto es lo que haríamos, voy a respetar su decisión, se que ella haría lo mismo por mi".

"Tiene la autoridad para tomar la decisión".

"Si hace tiempo hicimos los documentos".

"Bien, esperemos que reaccione, esperemos que siga luchando", el medico miraba a Mac.

"Es una luchadora, siempre lo ha sido",Danny dijo abrazando a Lindsay.

"Solo le voy a pedir, que cuando llegue el momento quiero estar con ella".

"Esta bien no tengo problema, el medico estrecho la mano de Mac".

xxxxxxx

Mac estaba sentado frente a la habitación de Stella, la miraba por la ventana, el medico se acerco a Mac y se sentó a su lado,Mac lo miro un momento,"no hay mejoría?"

"No, lo siento,debe avisar a su familia".

"Solo estamos nosotros y nuestra hija, la voy a traer para que se despida de su madre".

"Que edad tiene?"

"Siete meses".

"Es un bebe, no veo el sentido".

"Es su madre".

"Entiendo, lo voy a permitir".

"Gracias",Mac tomo su teléfono y llamo a Lindsay,"Linds, puedes traer a Nathalie,Gracias", Mac colgó,llamo a Don,"debes venir", continuo llamando a todos los del equipo.

xxxxxxx

Don colgó su teléfono,miro alrededor un momento y se levanto de su cama, se comenzo a vestir a toda prisa.

"A donde vas?"Joan lo miraba vestirse

"A ver a Stella", Don se seguía arreglando.

"Que pasa?ella?"

"No, Mac me llamo, quiere que nos reunamos allá,quiere", Don comenzo a llorar, Joan se levanto y lo abrazo, "va a morir Joan".

"Don, lo siento".

"Vas a venir?"

"No creo poderlo verlo a la cara, Don no es mi lugar, Mac no me llamo".

"Entiendo,vamos a tener que hablar con Mac".

"No va hacer ahora, después hablaremos con Mac, ahora no".

"Lo se, Don limpio sus lágrimas, no me arrepiento, se que me puede costar la amistad que tengo con Mac, pero no me arrepiento, para mi fue maravilloso".

Joan lo beso,"para mi también, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa,ve Don".

xxxxxxx

Lindsay llego con Danny y Nathalie se la entrego a Mac,el la beso en la frente, "Vamos a ver a mami.

Mac,piensalo, por favor piensalo".

Mac se acerco a Lindsay la abrazo, "es lo que he estado haciendo, esta es una decisión que Stella y yo tomamos hace mucho, ella me hizo prometerlo".

"Mac, no tenían a Nathalie".dijo Lindsay llorando.

"Linds lo hablamos, lo hablamos mucho, no es fácil para mi, pero se lo prometí",Lindsay seguía llorando Danny la abrazo.

Nathalie saltaba en los brazos de Mac, el le sonreía, ella tocaba su rostro,Mac la beso,"vamos hija".

Hawkes y Adam, se acercaron a Lindsay, Don los seguía, "alguien le aviso a Joan,ella sabe lo que esta pasando".

"No creo",Hawkes miraba a Lindsay.

"Yo le avise", Don miro a Lindsay, "no va a venir, Mac no la llamo".

"Cuando fuimos por Nathalie, ella había dejado a Daniel con la madre de Mac, no había vuelto, donde estaba?"

"Lindsay, no se debe sentir bien con esta situación, como te sentirías tu?"

"Lo se,Don,pero, perdoname, ya no se ni lo que pienso".

Lindsay observaba como Mac acostaba a Nathalie con Stella, "creo que alguien debería estar con el, es mucho para Mac".

"Es mucho para todos",Don dijo mirando a Lindsay, ella acaricio el brazo de Don, Sid llego y se acerco a Lindsay la abrazo.

"Dime que es mentira".

xxxxxxx

"Mamaaamaa", Nathalie agarraba el pelo de Stella, se lo metía en la boca.

Mac le sonrio, "si es mama, ella les extendió los brazos a Mac", el la cargo y le hizo senas a Lindsay, ella entro en la habitación, se acerco a Stella la beso en la mejilla.

"La voy a cuidar Stell, no te preocupes la voy a cuidar", Mac le entrego a Nathalie a Lindsay.

"Gracias Linds".

Don entro en la habitación, acaricio el pelo de Stella, "no te rindas,Stell, te necesito, eres como mi hermana, a quien le voy a contar mis cosas Stell, necesito que me regañes, necesito tus consejos", Don la beso en la frente,"Lucha Stell".

Hawkes, entro en la habitación, miro a Mac que estaba esperando en una silla, "somos tu familia Stell, estamos aquí contigo, te amamos".

Danny entro con Adam,el lloraba desconsolado,"esto no puede estar pasando", Danny palmeo el hombro de Adam, "te quiero Stell", dejo escapar Danny entre llantos.

Sid, entro tomo la mano de Stella la beso, "no te preocupes por Mac, voy a ver que este bien, gracias Stella por el honor que me hiciste al ser el padrino de tu hija, mi sueno era llevarte al altar, en otra vida Stell, en esta no va a poder ser, voy a extrañar nuestras conversaciones en la morgue", Sid sonrió, "nos vemos Stella".

Hawkes entro con el medico el le entrego una carpeta a Mac, el leía los papeles, respiro profundo y firmo los documentos,el medico estubo a Stella.

Mac miro a Hawkes,"vayanse a casa, yo los llamo". Hawkes salio de la habitación, se acerco al grupo hablaba con ellos, "cuanto puede tardar?"

"Unas horas no creo que mas", el medico palmeo el hombro de Mac, "lo siento".

Mac se acostó en la cama con Stella, apoyo la espalda de Stella a su pecho,la abrazo,sentía su perfume, entrelazo sus manos, "llevame contigo", le susurro al oído, "por favor llevame contigo, se que no voy a poder", Mac abrazo mas a Stella, "no me dejes Stell, no me dejes", el coloco su mano en el corazón de Stella sentía como latía, "sabes que te amo,no me dejes", Mac lloraba no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado así, el presionaba mas a Stella contra su cuerpo, "recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, te acuerdas en la cafetería", Mac sonrió, "tropecé contigo y manche tu traje, me insultaste en griego, recuerdo tu cara cuando te entregue mi tarjeta, para pagar la tintorería, un poema, te empezaste a reír, me encanta tu risa, pensé que estabas loca, hasta que me dijiste quien eras, me tienes que contratar, ya arruinaste mi entrevista esas fueron tus palabras, Claire estaba celosa cuando te conoció, me decía como quieres que este tranquila, si tienes una mujer como esa trabajando a tu lado", Mac sonrió, "fuiste la causante de varios ataques de celos de Claire", Mac se quedo pensando un minuto, "me encantan nuestras peleas Stell, nadie me dice las cosas como tu, quiero que Nathalie sea igual a ti, que tenga tu carácter, tu integridad, tu sonrisa", Mac suspiro, "llevame Stell",Mac miro un momento a Stella, presiono el botón para llamar a la enfermera, la mujer se acerco junto con el medico, el medico se acerco a Stella tomo su pulso, miro a Mac.


	28. Chapter 28

xxxxxxx

"Esta aumentando", el media de nuevo el pulso de Stella, "la respiracion también aumenta", le sonrió a Mac, "no lo quiero ilusionar pero esto es bueno".

"Lo se", Mac le sonrió al medico,pasaron varias horas Stella abrió los ojos sintió el brazo de Mac presionándola, vio su manos entrelazadas, sonrió,volvió a cerrar sus ojos,Mac acaricio su pelo,"Stell",ella volvió abrir los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, Mac beso su cabeza, tomo su teléfono le envió un mensaje a Linds.

xxxxxxx

"Stell", Mac besaba a Stella,"ya van a traer a Nathalie",Stella le sonreía a Mac, "te ves cansada,el medico dice que vas a mejorar, debes descansar".

Stella miraba fijamente a Mac, susurro, "Nathalie,que paso con Nathalie".

Mac la abrazo, "lo siento Stell", ella empezó a llorar, Mac la abrazaba con mas fuerza, "te protegió,salvo tu vida".

"Lo se, se acabo?"

"Si,vinieron hablar contigo van a volver después, quieren saber que vas a decidir?si te vas a quedar o vas a recomenzar en otro lugar".

Stella miro a Mac, "Que hago?"

"Quiero que te quedes conmigo, tu decides, si quieres seguir en New York o en otro lugar, igual voy contigo",Stella sonrió.

"Creo que me va a costar safarme de ti".

"Quieres safarte de mi?"Mac se sentó en la cama de Stella le dio un pequeño beso.

"No",Stella sonrió,"pero creo que tienes que arreglar algunas cosas, no voy a pedirte que te mudes de New York, aquí esta Daniel, el te necesita".

"Gracias, vas a quedarte conmigo?"

"Si",Stella le sonrió a Mac, "eres mio, pero te lo advierto Taylor, no voy a dejar que me toques hasta que este tu situación clara".

"Bien, lo que tu digas,te quedas en mi casa?hay que cuidarte".

"Me voy a quedar porque necesito ayuda con Nathalie".

xxxxxxx

"No he tenido tiempo, he estado ocupada, que mas quieres?"

"Joan necesito hablar contigo, me huyes en la oficina, me envías a Daniel, vamos a tener que hablar en algún momento, lo vamos a tener que hacer".

"Mac, no quiero,por ahora, no quiero, debes respetar eso, ya firme los papeles ,si es lo que quieres saber".

"Joan tenemos que hablar de Daniel, como vamos a llevar esta relación por el?a que hora vienes a la oficina?"

"Mac es mi trabajo no voy a tocar asuntos personales en el".

"Quiero hablar después del trabajo, podemos reunirnos?"

"No, no quiero hablar contigo ahora, tengo otras cosas en mente, ahora no".

"Cuando entonces?"

"Ya te avisare, por favor no quiero tocar este tema en el trabajo".

"Lo que tu digas Joan pero tarde o temprano vamos a tener que hablar".

xxxxxxx

Don esperaba sentado en un café, Joan se acerco y se sentó, el le sonrió, hablaba por teléfono, "estoy loco por verte cuando te incorporas", Don tomo la mano de Joan y la beso, "vaya no sabes lo feliz que estoy, tenemos que hablar, si", Don sonreía, "no es eso, ya te contare si me dan permiso te contare, lo se, no la he visto, hablamos luego, tengo algo que hacer, cuidate Stell",Don colgó,Joan lo miraba seria,"Que?"

"Que?"

"Vamos no vas a tener celos de Stell, es mi amiga".

Joan suspiro, "a veces me siento como una intrusa".

"No es asi", Don beso la mano de Joan, "eres la única en mi vida", le regalo una gran sonrisa a le sonrió.

"Perdoname, no estoy bien".

"Que tienes? El divorcio?Joan sabias que esto iba a pasar te lo advertí, te dije que esto iba a suceder".

"No, no es eso".

"Entonces, Que?se que le estas huyendo a Mac, el me ha preguntado por ti, Joan tenemos que hablar con Mac, me he citado con Stella, le voy a decir lo que esta pasando, debemos enfrentar a Mac, yo no voy a seguir ocultando lo que siento".

"No le estoy huyendo a Mac, no quiero que hables de esto con Stella".

"Nos puede ayudar".

"No me interesa", Don miro molesto a Joan.

"Te arrepientes es eso?".

"No, Don, apenas Mac me vea va a saber porque le he estado huyendo, necesito hablarlo contigo primero".

"Por que le huyes?"

Joan suspiro miro fijamente a Don,"Estoy embarazada", Don miraba a Joan sin reaccionar, "es tuyo Don", el le regalo una gran sonrisa a Joan, ella lo miro extrañada,Don brinco al asiento al lado de Joan y la abrazo.

"Estas segura?Estas segura?".

"Si estoy segura que es tuyo".

"No tonta que estas embarazada".

"Si lo estoy".

"Desde cuando lo sabes? Como te sientes?ya fuiste al medico?Que te dijo? Como esta? Ya sabes el sexo?".

Joan se empezó a reír, "Don tranquilizate, tengo dos meses como bien debes saber, ya fui al medico todo esta bien y hay que esperar para saber el sexo".

"Debiste decirme, has debido decirme,me hubiese gustado ir al medico contigo ver al bebe".

"Lo siento,pensé que era un retraso por el stres, pero cuando tuve la falta el segundo mes supe que estaba embarazada".

"Temes a la reacción de Mac,Joan el esta con Stella, por que se va a molestar?".

"Don, legalmente soy su esposa",Don miro a Joan serio, "ya se es un titulo,pero no habíamos terminado de definir nada cuando esto paso, se que se va a enfurecer, el es posesivo".

"Crees que piense que es de el?".

"No Don,Mac no tiene un hijo al menos que el lo decida, se que va a saber que no es suyo, no me va a dejar tranquila hasta que le diga de quien es".

"Voy hablar con Mac", Joan lo miraba preocupada.

"Se que se va a molestar, esto me preocupa".

"Joan voy hablar con Stella le voy a pedir ayuda".

"Que tiene que ver Stella en este asunto?".

"Joan si alguien pone a Mac en su lugar es Stella, no la has visto en acción, debes tener una buena relación con ella, cuando Daniel va con Mac, va con Stella o no has pensado en eso?".

"Si, lo he pensado".

"Deberías ver a Stella como una aliada, ella va a compartir su tiempo con Daniel".

El teléfono de Joan sonó, "Tengo trabajo lo voy a pensar".

xxxxxxx

Joan salio del café al llegar a la escena encontró a Hawkes,"Tenemos un cadáver en avanzado estado de descomposición".

Joan se acerco, "vaya",vio llegar a Mac,"Diablos".

"Tan mal están?"Hawkes miraba a Joan.

"Preferiría no encontrarlo, es difícil".

"Lo siento Jo".

Mac se acerco a Hawkes, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Joan,"Por fin te veo, hablamos luego, Quien encontró el cuerpo?"Mac pregunto mirando a Hawkes.

Mac, Joan y Hawkes continuaron procesando la escena, Mac guardo las cosas en su maletín,Joan lo seguía con Hawkes, Mac se detuvo y miro fijamente a Hawkes, "nos vemos luego", dejo escapar Hawkes y se fue de la escena.

"Por que me evitas?"

"Mac, No te estoy evitando",Mac observaba a Joan, ella tenia su chaqueta puesta,"solo quiero evitar un mal momento, es todo".

"Es todo? Vamos a tener que manejar esto de otra manera, no le va hacer bien a Daniel ver a sus padres distanciados como enemigos".

"Hay por favor".

"Hay por favor?"Mac miro molesto a Joan, "lo quiero mas tiempo conmigo".

"Olvidalo, los fines de semana son suficientes".

"Joan no son fines de semana son horas, no lo dejas dormir en mi casa".

"Mac es un bebe, necesita a su mama que soy yo".

"Estuvo dos meses sin ti y esta perfectamente bien".

"No te parece suficiente los fines de semana habla con mi abogado".

"Quieres manejar esto asi? Es lo que quieres hacer?".

Joan empezo a caminar a la Avalanche Mac la seguía, "Para que quieres a mi hijo?tienes a Nathalie".

"Es mi hijo tambien, quiero pasar tiempo con el, es todo".

"No,Mac,Daniel es un bebe", Joan caminaba rápido, se tropezó cayendo al piso,Mac trato de ayudarla a levantarse, "sueltame, te dije que no quería discutir", Joan se levantaba Mac la ayudaba,ella le dio un codazo.

"Joan,Mac la miro molesto,Que te pasa?"Joan miraba su mano con sangre, Jo,Mac la miraba asustado.

"No",Joan comenzo a llorar, Mac la revisaba le arranco la chaqueta,Mac la llevaba a la Avalanche mientras la seguía revisando, vio manchas de sangre en su pantalon, toco su entre pierna Joan brinco y lo miro fijamente,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Estas embarazada?" Mac la subió a la Avalanche, se quedo en silencio, llegaron al hospital, Joan fue llevada a emergencia Mac entro con ella.

xxxxxxx

Don llego a la oficina de Stella se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, le sonrió a Stella, ella lo miro un momento, "Que?"

"Que?"el se levanto y la abrazo, "te extrañe".

"Yo tambien", Stella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Me preguntaba si tienes tiempo para un café".

"Si, para ti siempre tengo tiempo", Don y Stella salieron del laboratorio, fueron a la cafetería, Don jugaba con su café.

"Y?"Stella le sonrio, "que quieres contarme?".

Don suspiro, "necesito que me ayudes con Mac, tengo que decirle algo y no se como hacerlo, se que se va a molestar".

"Vamos Don,Mac te adora no puede ser tan malo".

Don miro fijamente a Stella, "embarace a Joan".

Stella amplio sus ojos,"vaya no se como va a reaccionar,pero no tiene nada que reclamarle".

"A mi si, creo que cruce la linea aquí".

"Creo que si, quieres que hable con el?".

"Voy hacerlo yo primero, pero quiero que hables con el después".

Stella suspiro, le regalo una sonrisa a Don, "vas hacer papa".

"Si", Don sonrió, "estoy feliz".

"Joan, como esta?".

"Un poco aturdida, creo que se sorprendió de mi reacción".

xxxxxxx

Mac hablaba con el medico, el le entrego una ecografia,"Gracias" Mac tomo la ecografia y entro a la habitación de Joan, ella estaba dormida, "Jo", Mac acaricio la mejilla de Joan, ella seguía durmiendo, el teléfono de Mac sono, tenia un mensaje de Stella, "Te falta mucho para llegar a casa?"el respondió "Voy a tardar te explico luego", su teléfono volvió a sonar un mensaje de Don "Puedes ir a Sullivan?Necesito hablar contigo"Mac respondió "Don ahora no puedo,estas disponible para mañana?""Claro, pero me gustaría que sea hoy""Lo siento Don"Mac bajo la baranda de la cama de Joan,acerco una silla y se sentó a su lado, apoyo su cabeza en la cama de Joan y se quedo dormido, sintió su teléfono sonar, vio el mensaje era de Stella " Mac es tarde, vas a tardar?" "Si, lo siento luego te explico""Mac la niñera de Joan trajo a Daniel,estas con ella?"el tomo su teléfono y salio de la habitación de Joan, llamo a Stella.

"Hola Stell".

"Mac, donde diablos estas?".

"Stell,Joan esta hospitalizada".

"Que tiene?Que paso?".

Mac suspiro, se quedo en silencio un minuto, "esta embarazada,tuvo un accidente se cayó, casí pierde al bebe".

"Como esta?".

"Bien, esta durmiendo, creo que voy a tener que quedarme con ella".

"Donde estas?".

"New York downtown Hospital".

"Voy para allá".

"Stell no es necesario, no la quiero alterar",Mac se quedo pensando un minuto,"Stella, sabias que Joan estaba embarazada?".

"No seas absurdo"

"No seas absurdo? no te sorprendiste con la noticia, no me has preguntado si es mio".

"No me sorprendí porque la estoy asimilando, es tuyo?".

"No, no es mio".

"Estas seguro?puede ser tuyo".

"No Stell, no es mio, pero creeme quiero saber de quien es".

"Estas celoso?".

"Solo quiero saber".

"No molestes a Joan no la interrogues, dejala que pase esta crisis, luego hablas con ella".

"Sabes algo que yo no?".

"No, Mac solo no la molestes,su estado es delicado, no esta para enfrentamientos".

"Bien,te dejo Stell te llamo cualquier novedad", Mac colgó entro en la habitación de Joan,ella se despertó al verlo comenzo a llorar, "no Jo", Mac la abrazo, "tranquila todo esta bien,el bebe esta bien".

"Mac, no es tuyo",Joan miro a Mac fijamente como esperando un reclamo de su parte.

Mac suspiro, acaricio su pelo, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, se acostó en la cama con Joan llevo su cabeza a su pecho y la comenzo acariciar,"Lo se, pero igual me preocupo, quiero que estés bien", Mac seguía acariciando el pelo de Joan,tomo su barbilla y la miro fijamente, "se que no conociste lo mejor de mi, no fue mi mejor momento por asi decirlo", Joan le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"No todo fue malo, tuvimos nuestros momentos".

Mac sonrió,"tenemos a Daniel, que te voy a reclamar Joan, seria deshonesto de mi parte reclamarte algo, no quiero pelear contigo, no quiero que Daniel crezca entre peleas por quien lo tiene mas, lo extraño, lo extraño mucho".

"Lo se, es lo mas importante en mi vida".

"En mi vida también Joan, me hace falta",Mac suspiro, acaricio el vientre de Joan, ella sonrió, "por favor dime que no es de Alex".

"Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Calculo, estábamos en Dc, cuando saliste embarazada, luego vinimos a New York".

"Me embarace en New York, no es de Alex".

Mac suspiro aliviado, se quedo pensando un minuto, "va a participar has hablado con el?"

"Si, hoy le dije de mi embarazo esta feliz".

"Asi, que debo suponer que lo conoces de hace tiempo", Mac miro molesto a Joan,"desde cuando pasaba esto?".

"Mac, lo conoces, no paso absolutamente nada mientras estuvimos juntos, te respeta".

"Me respeta y se acostó contigo aun siendo mi esposa".

"Me embarace la noche que encontraron a Stella, el solo me coqueteaba un poco, nunca se atrevió a insinuarme nada".

"Quien es?"Mac miraba serio a Joan.

"El va hablar contigo, iba hablar contigo antes que esto pasara".

"Quien es?"

"Mac no te voy a decir, el va hablar contigo quiero que lo sepas por el".

Mac miro molesto a Joan, "Quien es?".

"Mac no me presiones me hace dano".

"Solo quiero saber a quien avisar".

"Buen intento, yo le voy avisar, no te voy a decir".

Mac se quedo pensando un minuto, "bien", Mac le dio un beso en la frente tomo la ecografia que el medico le había dado se la dio a Joan,ella sonrió, Mac acaricio el pelo de Joan descansa, "voy a quedarme aquí no quiero que estés sola".

"Stella, que le vas a decir?".

"Ya la llame", Mac se levanto de la cama, "le explique, se que ella sabia que estas embarazada, no se sorprendió con la noticia, se que le va avisar a Don".

Joan miro a Mac boca abierta, "Don?".

"Si, Don, después hablare con el, ahora descansa, te tienes que recuperar".

"Mac por favor no pelees con Don",Mac beso a Joan en la cabeza, tomo la ecografia, "el esta preocupado por su relación contigo".

"No voy a pelear con el, en su momento voy hablar con el".

"Me lo prometes solo hablar, tu mirada no dice eso".

"Prometido, ahora duerme".

Mac se sentó en el sofá de la habitación, veía a Joan dormir,Don abrió la puerta miro a Mac, el lo miro fijamente le indico que saliera, se levanto y salio detrás de el.

Don miro fijamente a Mac, respiro profundo,"Mac".

Mac se paro frente a el,coloco las manos en su cintura,levanto la mano,cuando Don trato de hablar, saco de su bolsillo la ecografia y se la entrego a Don,el lo miro extrañado y sonrió, sostenía el papel con una gran sonrisa,"dejame verla por favor".

"Primero quiero que me prometas que la vas a cuidar".

"Lo prometo, Mac se que cruce la linea aquí, pero perdoname, no me importa",Mac arqueo la mirada, "entiende la amo, no me importa, si no me perdonas, no me importa que el equipo me odie, solo me importa mi hijo y Joan".

Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa,"debería partirte la cara",Don miro a Mac fijamente, "pero no tengo derecho, ella va a tener un embarazo difícil cuidala".

"Lo voy hacer, no le voy a fallar".

"Don,quiero verificar cuando nazca, estar seguro".

"Lo se, me imagine que lo ibas a querer hacer, aunque no me interesa el resultado".

"Ve",Mac señalo la puerta.

xxxxxxx

Mac llego a su departamento, vio en el cuarto de huéspedes a Stella, durmiendo con Daniel y Nathalie, fue a su cuarto se cambio y se sentó en el sofá,Stella se levanto, lo miro un momento, "y Joan?".

Mac le sonrio, "esta con Don".

"Ya hable con el esta feliz",Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Stella,ella se sentó sobre Mac, el la observo un minuto sonriendole,"ya no estas molesta conmigo",Stella se acurruco en el pecho de Mac, el suspiro, empezó acariciar sus rizos, "En que estas pensando?"

"En mi partida"

"En tu partida?"Mac la miro fijamente.

"Sabes que me detuvo,que evito que me fuera",Mac la observaba serio,Stella acaricio el pecho de Mac lo beso, "tu corazón", ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Mac, "en esa cama de hospital sentí que me apagaba, estaba tan cansada, hasta que sentí golpes en mi espalda, era tu corazón diciéndole al mio que continuara, escuchaba tu voz no se que me decías, pero me comenzo a traer de vuelta, sentía ese golpeteo en mi espalda,llamandome, sufriendo por mi", Mac acaricio a Stella.

"Te amo, entiendes eso, se que he fallado pero te amo".

"Lo se",Stella beso el cuello de Mac, el le sonrió.

"Que planeas Bonasera?"

"Que planeo,sencillo Taylor,quiero que me hagas el amor y practiquemos cuantas posiciones podamos antes que los niños se levanten", Mac sonrió, "te has portado bien",ella se quito la franela que tenia,Mac acaricio su espalda.

"Te vas a mudar a mi cuarto?" el comenzo a besar sus pechos.

"Si, lo voy hacer,ya hice algunos cambios",Mac arqueo los ojos,"compre una cama nueva".

"Hay que estrenarla",Mac seguía besando a Stella.

xxxxxxx

Mac y Stella,caminaban por el puente de Brokling, se acercaron a Don, "se te ve agotado",Stella le dijo a Don.

"Antojos",dijo Don,Mac le sonrió, "se le ocurren las cosas mas increíbles, en las horas mas increíbles".

"No te falta mucho",Stella dijo sonriendo.

"Ni me digas, nuestras madres están preparando el bautizo del ano, mi pobre hija no ha nacido y ya le están confeccionando vestidos",Stella lo miraba con mala cara, "lo se, exageran",Mac se limitaba a sonreír en silencio, "te estas burlando de mi",Don lo miro serio,Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Mac lo miro serio, "Don lo miraba extranado,no comida?"

"No"dijo Don

"Todavía te falta", Mac se reía.

"Gracias Mac, no sabes los ánimos que me das".

Stella y Mac comenzaron a procesar la escena, al terminar Mac contemplaba la vista, "en que piensas", Stella le sonrió.

"Caminamos?"

"Bueno",ellos comenzaron a caminar por el puente,"que te tiene tan pensativo",Mac se detuvo casi a la mitad del puente,"Me estas preocupando,en que piensas?"

"En mi vida",Stella lo miro extrañada.

"En tu vida?"

"Si,como en este puente pienso que en este momento, con suerte estoy a la mitad de mi vida",Mac miro hacia atrás,Stella lo observaba, "ese es mi camino andado, con sus tropezones y caídas,creo que no ha sido tan malo, me has acompanado un largo trecho, a pesar de mis errores y mis fallas",Stella sonrió.

"No ha sido tan malo".

"No no ha sido tan malo,pero quiero que sea mejor", Mac miro hacia adelante, "quiero que hagamos este trecho como esposos",Stella le regalo una gran sonrisa a Mac, "quiero que nos casemos, aceptarías ser mi esposa a pesar de todas mis caídas".

"Si", Stella lo beso, "necesitas alguien que te ayude a levantar".


	29. Chapter 29

xxxxxxx

"Vaya es hermoso Stell",ella le ensenaba su anillo a Lindsay

"Gracias Linds",Stella sonreía, ambas estaban en la sala de descanso tomando un café.

"Como esta Mac?"

"Feliz, se le ve feliz".

"Lo se, tiene esa mirada de nuevo"

"Cual mirada?"

"Stella cuando desapareciste, la mirada de Mac cambio,era escalofriante, sus cambios de humor asustaban, pasaba de la tristeza a la rabia en segundos en ocasiones la ira en sus ojos asustaba, no lo voy a justificar, pero se convirtió en un gran huracán emocional, un día estaba feliz y al otro en una depresión, a veces siento pena por Joan, porque ella tuvo que lidiar con ese torbellino que se desato en Mac, ahora su mirada es tranquila tiene ese brillo que se apago el día que desapareciste".

"Ahora esta tranquilo,Linds, se por lo que paso Mac, lo escribía, me enviaba mensajes sin ningún tipo de lógica, no sabes lo culpable que me siento, no solo por Mac también por Joan, felizmente Mac se tranquilizo después de la boda de Don y Joan estaba preocupado por como se iban a resolver las cosas entre ellos por la familia de Joan".

"Stella, Don fue inteligente, fue a Dc hablo con el hermano de Joan y negocio, no se puede negar que fue listo, cedió".

"Esta enamorado,claro que cedió,me dijo que estaba dispuesto hasta que lo metieran al Hudson con total de tener a Joan feliz".

"Joan va a volver a trabajar?".

"No, Don no quiere, Joan no necesita el dinero, quiere dedicarse un tiempo a sus hijos, Don le pidió que dejara de trabajar hasta que la bebe este grande".

"Cuando nace?".

"Debería nacer la próxima semana, Joan se veía bien, ayer fue el bautizo de Daniel, solo estuvimos los cuatro así lo decidieron Joan y Mac. Solo padres y padrinos", Stella sonrió.

"Como se porta Daniel?"

"Es tremendo es un niño muy curioso,apenas empezó a gatear volvió loco a Mac, deberías ver a Mac gateando en el piso con Daniel", Lindsay sonrió.

"Me alegro que arreglaran las cosas con Joan, te veías tensa, cuando hablaron?"

"Linds, Don se harto de la situación incomoda en la que estábamos todo el tiempo, nos cito una tarde y conversamos, no te voy a mentir, no fue agradable, después de la historia de ella y Mac, tener que sentarme hablar con ella, pero a Joan solo le preocupaba Daniel, Don fue claro con ella, no iba a dejar su amistad conmigo, Mac va a seguir teniendo una relación con Joan es la madre de su hijo, tengo que respirar profundo y aceptarlo".

"No es fácil".

"No para mi no lo es, pero Don tiene razón, si Joan cuido a Nathalie porque no puedo hacer lo mismo con Daniel, si es el hijo de la persona que amo, Don esta criando al hijo de Mac, vive con el hijo de Mac, me consta que lo adora,se que para Mac no es fácil, cada vez que Don viene por Daniel, es duro para el dejarlo ir, por lo menos Joan ya lo deja dormir en casa después de nuestra reunión, estaba intranquila, de cierta forma la entiendo, cuando supe que Mac estaba con ella, me provoco buscar a Nathalie, no pude, no me lo permitieron, no te puedes imaginar la angustia que sentí sabiendo que Joan estaba con mi hija, ella ha tenido que ceder mas a Daniel por su embarazo, se que Don ha tenido que ver".

"Y ahora que Stell?vas a tener otro bebe?".

"Por ahora no, quiero tener tiempo para Nathalie, me absorbe mucho y con Daniel el poco tiempo que me queda esta copado, cuando se juntan son terribles parecen un pequeño ejercito listo para el ataque,Nathalie ya esta caminando y Daniel gateando, creo que no va a faltar mucho para que camine, con la hermana como ejemplo imaginatelo corriendo por todos lados".

"Mac esta de acuerdo?".

"Mac quiere otro bebe, quiere compartir el embarazo conmigo. ya le dije que voy a esperar por lo menos un ano".

"Y ha aceptado?".

"Linds. Mac no discute, no protesta, va a tratar de convencerme de otra forma".

"Crees que lo logre?".

"Se que me va a convencer, se que lo va hacer, pero estoy tratando de ser firme".

"Como están haciendo con la familia de Joan y Daniel, debe ser angustiante para Mac, después de lo que le hicieron".

"Ellos conocieron a Daniel, el dia del matrimonio de Joan, creeme Mac saca las garras cuando se trata de los niños, dejo que se acercaran pero bajo su supervisión, no ha querido que lo vean, si el no esta presente Joan ha aceptado hasta ahora, no quiere pelear con Mac y esta clara que su familia no actuo de la mejor manera, la ventaja es que Don esta ahi, todo el tiempo, eso tiene a Mac un poco mas tranquilo, imaginate si no fuera Don".

"Dentro de todo no fue mala idea la relación de Joan y Don".

"No, no fue tan mala idea".

"Y donde esta Mac?".

"Buscando a Daniel, esta semana va estar con nosotros, por la llegada de la bebe".

xxxxxxx

Mac tocaba la puerta del departamento de Don y Joan, ella abrió y lo miro seria,Mac le sonrió llevaba un Jean, franela blanca y una gorra policia de New York.

"Hey", Mac le sonrio, Joan lo dejo entrar,"Que?"

"Que?"Joan lo miraba seria,"Deja vu".

"Deja vu?"Mac la miro extrañado,se quedo pensado un minuto,sonrió,"San Patricio".

"Justamente", Joan sonrió, "Don, esta llevándote a Daniel",Mac arqueo los ojos.

"Le envié un mensaje diciendo que venia por el?".

"Me dijo que lo iba a llevar".

"Bueno, siempre es bueno verte, como estas?".

"Bien,casi listas".Joan sonrio

"Ya tienes el nombre".

"No, cuando la vea te dire",Mac sonrio

"Deja vu", Joan sonrío

"Justamente".

"No deberías estar sola, falta poco para que nazca".

"Mac tranquilizate, falta una semana y no he tenido ningún problema".

"Estas inmensa".

Joan lo miro extrañada,"Gracias".

"No me mal interpretes dudo que esa personita vaya a nacer en una semana",Joan agarro con fuerza uno de los brazos de Mac, le clavo las unas, "ya entendí Jo, no te molestes",Joan de repente grito,Mac la miraba aterrado.

"Me muero,siento que me parto en dos, me muero,me muero",Joan seguia gritando,"me voy a morir".

Mac la miraba aterrado, miro el piso estaba mojado, le sonrío a Joan, "ya va a nacer".

"Que?no, no es tiempo, no entiendes me muero",Joan gritaba.

Mac llamaba una ambulancia,ayudaba a Joan a sostenerse,"Que pretendes?"

"Quiero acostarme?"

"En el piso no Joan",Mac la llevo a su habitación la ayudo acostarse en la cama,fue por unas toallas y comenzo a secar sus piernas,"tranquila ya viene la ambulancia", Mac llamaba a Don, no caía la llamada, "Demonios, Joan voy a ver como vas, voy a revisarte".

"No, no quiero,me muero",gritaba Joan,Mac le bajo sus panties,separo las piernas de Joan,"alejate de mi", Joan gritaba como poseída,"no me lastimes, alejate, Don, Don!" Mac obligaba a Joan a mantener las piernas separadas.

Tomo su teléfono llamo al 911, "que la ambulancia se apure este bebe, ya esta llegando",Joan miro aterrada a Mac.

"Como que esta llegando?"

"Joan estoy viendo su cabeza, apenas separe tus piernas vi su cabeza".

"Estas bromeando, Mac no juegues".

Mac y Joan escucharon por el speacker del teléfono de Mac a la operadora. "Comience a pujar, mientras llegan los paramedicos puede asfixiar al bebe, asegurese de separar bien sus piernas".

"Donde están los paramedicos?"Joan gritaba

"Hay un accidente en la via, han tomado sus cosas van a llegar a pie van a tardar 15 minutos".

"15 minutos",gritaron Mac y Joan.

Joan tomo su teléfono y llamaba a Don,la llamada entro, dejo la llamada abierta y comenzo a gritar," me muero,Don, Don!"Joan grito al sentir una contracción,Don estaba con Stella, la miro aterrado.

"Joan puja".

"Pudrete!Don, Don!"

"Joan, hay que sacar esa niña de ahi,Malditasea, puja!"

"No me da...Me muero",Stella y Don escuchaban por el speacker,corrían al carro de Don.

Mac acaricio el rostro de Joan, estaba arrodillado en la cama, "Joan, puja ayudala a salir".

"Tengo miedo".

"Yo también Jo,vamos Jo,puja"

Joan grito y pujo, Mac gritaba con Joan,"la cabeza esta afuera, puja".

"Malditoseas puja tu", Joan gritaba,mientras pujaba,"Don, Don!"

Mac recibió a la bebe, la palmeo, "Hola Donatella", ella lloro,los paramedicos entraron a la habitación, Mac le entrego la bebe a Joan, "es hermosa", le dio un beso en la frente y se aparto para que los paramedicos la atendieran.

Fue al baño se lavo las manos y la cara, regreso a la habitación, "Como están?"

"Ambas estan bien", uno de los paramedicos le respondía le entrego a la bebe,Mac la recibio y sonrio, "es el padre?".

"No",Mac sonrio, el mecía a la bebe,la beso en la frente,Mac salio de la habitación, continuaba meciendo a la bebe, fue al baño tomo un hisopo y tomo una muestra de saliva, busco una bolsa clip en la cocina y la guardo, la coloco en su bolsillo, le dio un beso en la frente a la bebe, "eres linda".

"Ya estamos listos los paramedicos" llevaban a Joan en la camilla, "bien vamos".

Don llego con Stella, Mac le sonrío,Don lo miraba preocupado Mac tenia la franela manchada de sangre, Mac le entrego la bebe a Don, el la miraba fascinado, la beso, "Hola hijita",Don sonreia, le dio un beso en la frente,se acerco a Joan y la beso, "estan bien?".

"Si, ambas estan bien, la estamos trasladando al hospital".

Mac acariciaba la espalda de Stella,ella sonreia, "Daniel?"

"Esta con Lindsay en el laboratorio".

"on, Joan y la bebe fueron al hospital, Mac y Stella fueron al laboratorio,Mac se bano,se cambio y fue analizar las muestras, Stella se acerco a el, "trabajas?"

"No, es otra cosa", ella vio los hisopos.

"Le tomaste una muestra?"dijo molesta.

Mac la miro serio, "ya lo habia hablado con Don".

"Y con Joan?"

"Stella, solo quiero estar seguro es todo".

"No lo hablaste con Joan?Mac eres el colmo".

"Stella no quiero discutir sobre esto", los resultados salieron, Mac los leyo respiro aliviado, le dio la hoja a Stella, "Joan sabia que los iba hacer, solo es para estar seguros".

"Tenias dudas?".

"No, pero si existian, ya se aclararon, es por la tranquilidad de todos".

"Por Don? El dudaba?"

Mac se quito los guantes,miraba a Stella, "tu dudabas?si lo hacias esta aclarado, vamos por Daniel".

"Te vas a molestar?esto es en serio, creo que tengo derecho a dudar".

"Stell", ellos salian de la oficina, "no te estoy reclamando, no estoy molesto, solo estaba preocupado, mis dudas se aclararon, ya no hay problema",ellos salieron del laboratorio, subieron a la Avalanche

"Tenias dudas?".

"Siempre quedan las dudas, nada es perfecto",Stella lo miro molesta,"Stell que hubiese pasado si fuera mia, que pasaria con la relacion de Joan y Don? Crees que no me preocupaba?".

"Me molesta toda esta situacion, me molesta".

Mac la miro fijamente, "lo siento".Stella suspiro, "temo que nunca me perdones".

"No entiendo hasta cuando te vas a sentir responsable por Joan, parece que estuvieras atado a ella", Mac la miro sorprendido.

"Atado?Stell esto no lo entiendo, estamos juntos,tenemos una vida juntos y tu sientes que estoy atado a Joan?"

"Es lo que siento, parece que todo el tiempo le debieras algo, que estas pagando algo",Mac estaciono el carro, se apoyo sobre el volante,miro fijamente a Stella.

"Le debo mucho Stell, fui una basura con ella", Stella miraba sorprendida a Mac, "no tengas celos de Joan,conocio lo peor de mi", Mac suspiro, "no creo que me hubieses soportado, estoy seguro que tendria una bala en la frente, si te hubiese tratado asi", Stella miraba fijamente a Mac.

"Mac, Joan sabia en lo que se metia".

"No Stell, no lo sabia, que hubiese pasado con Joan, si no se enamora de Don, estaría con mi hijo, sola y sin familia, esa seria su situación".

"Por eso querias asegurarte que la bebe fuera de Don".

"Si, por eso, creo que merece un poco de estabilidad, espero que sea feliz, que logre lo que no pudo conmigo".

"No, puede haber sido tan malo Mac, no todo debe haber sido malo, Joan no te odia, te odiaria si fueran solo malos recuerdos".

"Me teme, no te has dado cuenta que me teme",Stella miraba fijamente a Mac, "lamento que no recuerde las pocas cosas buenas que pasaron entre nosotros, creo que para Joan soy una recopilación de malos recuerdos".

"No pienso igual Mac, he hablado con ella solo esta insegura en algunas cosas pero no te teme".

"Se esconde detrás de Don, por que envía a Daniel y no deja que lo busque?por que no me dijo que estaba embarazada? solo hablamos por teléfono, me sigue huyendo".

"Por favor, Mac conoces la palabra vergüenza, creo que es lo que siente".

"Panico diria yo".

"Panico?"Stella miraba extrañada a Mac.

Mac suspiro,"alejate de mi, no me lastimes, eso era lo que gritaba hoy, mientras nacia su hija, no me lastimes".

"Eso es lo que te tiene mal de heroe pasaste a ser villano", Mac miraba fijamente a Stella, "Mac no eres un villano, los heroes tambien tienen defectos, no te puedes quedar estancado aqui, cualquiera piensa que la obligaste a meterse en tu cama",Mac bajo la mirada,Stella lo miro sorprendida, "Mac abusaste de Joan?"Mac bajo la mirada cubrio su rostro,"Mac, hablame".

Mac seco una lagrima, "falto poco Joan encontró las palabras adecuadas para detenerme", Mac toco su cabeza, "el alcohol y la rabia no son buenas compania, casi le ocasiono un dano irreparable, no puedo olvidar esa noche Stella, no puedo, creo que ella tampoco, esta ahi, Joan me cobra dandome un hijo despues de esa noche, me ha debido castigar, apresarme".

"Mac sabia lo que te pasaba, sabia que estabas fuera de ti, no solo te dio un hijo se fue a vivir contigo, dormía a tu lado, crees que lo habria hecho si se sentia insegura, estas equivocado Mac", Stella tomo la mano de Mac, "solo fue una mala situación, pero no todo debe haber sido malo si tienen a Daniel, ella ama a su bebe, lo adora, no has pensado que a lo mejor es por Don que pone distancia entre ustedes, esta haciendo una vida con Don, lo que menos necesita es al "Ex" cerca".

"A veces siento que abuse de ella en mas de una manera, la forma como me gritaba hoy lo confirma".

Stella se rio, Mac la miro serio, "Mac cuando Nathalie nacio, maldeci a todos tus antepasados, se que nunca vas a experimentar ese dolor de traer un hijo al mundo, ojala lo hicieras", Mac miraba serio a Stella, "pierdes la razon con cada contraccion yo no me guiaria mucho por lo que Joan bociferaba hoy".

Mac tomo la mano de Stella,la beso, "mis antepasados y yo sentimos haberte causado tal dolor", Mac se quedo pensativo,"por que huye?".

"Don,crees que es comodo para el esta situacion, te voy a contar algo que no deberia, a Don le gustaba Joan desde que la vio, cuando supo que tenian algo se molesto, no solo por mi, sabia como iba a terminar, el se lo advirtió, pero Joan no le presto atencion, se convirtio en su panuelo, Joan esta respetando a Don, asi de simple, dale tiempo".

Mac le sonreia a Stella, "quiero experimentar ese dolor contigo estar ahi cuando nazca nuestro hijo".

"Lo se, lo vamos hacer, ahora estoy preparandome para embarazarme, hay que esperar".

"Que tanto?".

"Mac hay que esperar, podemos ir practicando y mejorando las tecnicas".

"Podemos ir a casa y practicar un poco, luego buscamos a Daniel y Nathalie donde Lindsay",Mac besaba el cuello de Stella.

"Mac hay que llevar a Daniel con Joan".

"Unas tres horas no va a marcar mucho la diferencia".

"Tres horas?me parece que tienes planeado algo mas que una pequeña practica".

"Recuerdas la noche del Sushi?".

Stella sonrio, "creo que esa noche concebimos a Nathalie, Que tenia ese Sushi? No habiamos terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando ya estabas encima mio".

"Quiero repetirlo todo de nuevo".


	30. Chapter 30

xxxxxxx

Mac entro con Daniel cargado a la clínica, Stella lo seguía con Nathalie, Lindsay entraba con Lucy, Hawkes sonrió al verlos, "para ser parte de su club hay que tener niños?".

"Es indispensable", Mac dijo sonriendole, vio a la familia de Joan.

Don estaba con Danny, repartiendo abanos, "Mac", Don sonrió, "aquí llego el partero", Mac le respondió con una sonrisa,Sid abrazo a Mac, se acerco a Stella y tomo a Nathalie.

"Toda una experiencia".

"Muy cierto Sid, toda una experiencia",dijo Mac sonriendo

"Quiero esa franela de recuerdo".

"Si la quieres es tuya", Mac le respondió a Don.

"Ahora hay que mantener a Mac cerca por si se presenta alguna emergencia", Lindsay dijo entregandole a Lucy a Danny.

"Depende de la emergencia, no se quien estaba mas nervioso si Joan o yo".

"Por los gritos que escuchamos creo que ambos", Don decia sonriendole.

"Como estan?"Stella le preguntaba a Don.

"Dormidas, ambas están dormidas estaban agotadas por eso estamos todos aquí y no adentro el medico dijo que las dejáramos descansar".

"Mi ahijada Donatella Patricia es hermosa e inmensa, dejo agotada a su madre", Danny dijo sonriendo,"Cuatro kilos doscientos gramos, cincuenta y cinco centímetros",Mac arqueo la mirada, Danny le sonrió a Don, "felizmente se parece a su madre".

Mac sonrio, "Donatella Patricia, es largo pero bonito".

"Joan dice que la llamaste Donatella cuando la viste, le gusto el nombre, Patricia por el día de San Patricio".

Mac sonrió, "me gusta, creo que mejor vamos a casa y venimos mañana", Daniel brincaba en los brazos de Mac, el lo beso, Mac se reía, la madre de Joan se acerco a Mac.

"Lo puedo cargar", Mac retrocedio inmediatemente, la miro fijamente, "se que no tiene un buen concepto de mi pero es mi nieto no le voy hacer dano", Mac abrazaba mas a Daniel, "me equivoque, no me puedo equivocar?".

Stella acaricio a Mac en el brazo, intercambiaron miradas, "no quiero que le hable mal de mi, como lo hizo con Joan, no quiero que le meta ideas en la cabeza".

"Es un bebe, le prometo que no lo voy hacer".

"Como se que puedo confiar?"Mac la miraba fríamente.

"Es mi nieto, usted es su padre, no voy hacer nada que lo lastime, va a tener que confiar, no le queda otra alternativa, no va a poder separarlo para siempre de nosotros".

"Tratare",dijo Mac molesto.

Stella acaricio el brazo de Mac,el la miro, "hazlo por Joan, no lo va a lastimar confía", Mac apretaba mas a Daniel, "Mac".

"Stell!"

"Le prometo que no voy a cometer ningún error, no me voy a equivocar".

"Mac,confía, por Joan", Mac respiro profundo beso a Daniel y se lo entrego a la madre de Joan.

"No me falle, no la perdonaria".

"Gracias", la madre de Joan beso a Daniel, se sentó en una silla con el bebe, Mac la observaba.

Don se acerco a Mac palmeo su hombro, "Dale una oportunidad no son malas personas un poco raros pero no son malos", Mac miro a Stella fijamente, Stella se sentó al lado de la mama de Joan le sonrió. "Ni se le ocurra fallarme, perdería mi apoyo y el de Don".

"No lo voy hacer, se que perderia a mi nieto, se que en esto el tiene la ultima palabra", Joan no se atreve a contradecirlo.

"Dense una oportunidad, conozcanlo".

"Para mi es difícil, después de lo que paso".

"Que piensa, que para mi es fácil, aquí estoy tratando con su hija,cuidando a su nieto, tratando de llevar esta situación lo mejor posible".

"No se como lo hace".

"Lo amo, Mac no es un mal hombre, cree que si fuera mala persona, nos tendría a todos nosotros a su alrededor, preocupandonos por el, demostrandole afecto, ustedes no se conocieron en las mejores circunstancias, y por lo que se no le facilitaron las cosas a Mac, en eso tienen que estar claros".

"Voy a intentarlo, por mi nieto, se que Joan en cuanto a este bebe, hace lo que el dice".

"No todo el tiempo, parece que no conoce a su hija, ambos ceden, Mac esta cediendo aquí, no se equivoque y desperdicie la oportunidad".

"No lo haré".

Don seguía palmeando el hombro de Mac, le entrego un abano, "Mac relajate".

"Ven conmigo", Mac se aparto con Don, lo miro fijamente, "quiero que sepas que es tu hija, hice la prueba puedes estar tranquilo, es tuya".

Don sonrió, "ya lo sabia, cuando Joan me dijo que estaba embarazada supe que era mía, Mac no soy hombre de ciencia eso te lo dejo a ti, algo en mi interior me dijo que Joan estaba siendo sincera y que estaba segura de lo que me decía, felizmente lo aclaraste para ti, debes estar mas tranquilo".

Mac sonrió, "si, creo que voy a tener que aprender a confiar mas en mis instintos".

"No es tan difícil", Mac le sonrió a Don.

xxxxxxx

Mac y Joan hablaban por teléfono,"Puedes venir?"

"Pasa algo Joan?Daniel esta bien?".

"Si, Mac solo necesito enseñarte algo".

"Bien, voy para allá".

Mac llego al departamento de Don y Joan, toco la puerta, Joan lo dejo entrar, "paso algo? todo esta bien?"

"Mac no seas dramático, no ha pasado nada, ya vengo", Joan entro en la habitación y salio con Daniel cargado, Mac le sonrió, Joan lo puso en el piso tomo las manos de Daniel, el se comenzo a balancear y empezó a caminar hacia Mac,Joan lo soltó, Mac lo observaba incrédulo, se agacho esperando que Daniel llegara hasta el, Joan se reía, Daniel seguía caminando tambaleando hacia Mac, cuando llego donde Mac, el lo cargo, lo beso, "Dios como te amo", dejo escapar Mac casi llorando de la emoción.

"Empezó esta mañana, pensé que debías ser aparte de mi, ser el primero en verlo".

"Gracias, Jo", Mac sonreía mientras besaba a Daniel,"tenemos que compartir sus logros".

"Si, sus caídas también Mac".

"Si",Mac puso a Daniel en el piso y palmeo su trasero," ve con mama", Joan se agacho esperando a Daniel, el se reía a carcajadas, Mac sonreía, Joan lo recibió y lo beso.

"Ahora ve con papa", Daniel empezó su marcha hacia Mac, Joan fue a la cocina,busco el biberón, se lo entrego a Mac, el lo tomo se sentó en el sofá con Daniel lo empezó alimentar,Donatella lloro y Joan fue por ella, Joan se sentó al otro extremo del sofá, empezó a darle pecho Mac la miraba de reojo, no decía nada, Joan estaba pensativa, "se que dejaste que mama estuviera con Daniel en la clínica, se le que te costo", Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, el acariciaba el rostro de Daniel, miraba de reojo a Joan, "Mac no lo va a lastimar, yo estoy ahí para cuidarlo".

"Lo se", Mac suspiro, Mac acariciaba el rostro de Daniel, "ya quiero que crezca quiero llevarlo al béisbol, a jugar futbol".

"Ya quieres que maneje y choque tu carro, o que venga diciendo que embarazo a su novia", Mac miro serio a Joan, "puede pasar".

"Jo, tienes esa cualidad para arruinar estos momentos", Joan sonrio.

"Me gusta esa expresión en tu rostro, cuando lo digo", Joan se quedo pensativa.

"Jo", Mac la miraba preocupado, "Joan pasa algo?"

"Mac acercate", Mac se sentó al lado de Joan, "es igual a Don, tiene sus ojos", Joan observaba a la bebe, "es tan hermosa".

Mac le sonrio, "No vas hacer que diga que Don es hermoso, yo la veo parecida a ti".

"Sabes lo hermoso de los hijos es que ves reflejados en ellos, el amor por tu pareja, son el resultado de ese amor, cuando tienes un hijo con una persona no la puedes odiar, seria lo mismo que odiar a tu hijo, por mas peleas, por mas diferencias, ese amor esta ahí creciendo, aprendiendo a caminar, a hablar solo cambia", Mac miraba serio a Joan, "no te voy a mentir Mac, estaba molesta y te temía, cuando nació Donatella y me ayudaste", Joan acariciaba la mejilla de Donatella, "cuando me dijiste que tenias miedo lo entendí, estábamos en la misma situación, ambos nos teníamos miedo", Mac arqueo la mirada, "Cuando la recibiste, Mac no puedo olvidar la expresión de tu rostro, estabas feliz".

"Lo estoy por ti, me alegro que seas feliz".

"Lo soy Mac, al darme a Daniel contribuiste con esa felicidad".

"Y tu con la mía", Mac miraba a Daniel se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, sonrió, "muchas emociones para un día, le voy a cambiar el panal", Mac fue a la habitación cambio a Daniel y lo dejo dormido en su cuna.

Mac se sento al lado de Joan, "creo que has hablado con Stella".

"Oh si estábamos intercambiando tips de cama y hablando hacerca de tus manías", Mac le arqueo la mirada a Joan, ella se rio, "seria rara esa conversacion".

Mac sacudio la cabeza, "no me la puedo ni imaginar, no quiero imaginarmelas".

Joan acaricio la mejilla de Mac, "lo mejor del día",Mac la miro serio, "lo recordé hace poco", Joan acaricio la mejilla de Donatella, "tuvimos nuestros momentos".

"Asi fue", Mac beso en la mejilla a Joan, "cuidate Jo".

"Cuidate Mac".

"Gracias por llamarme", Joan le sonrió,"siempre es bueno verte", Mac se levanto del sofá y salio del departamento.

xxxxxxx

"Donde estabas?" Stella y Don estaban en uno de los edificios cercanos a la Zona Cero,veían llegar a Mac.

"Viendo caminar a mi hijo", Don sonrio.

"Ya camina",Stella dijo sonriendo.

"Si".

"Joan me aviso, quería darte la sorpresa, que tal lo hace?"dijo Don sonriendo

"Tambaleante al principio y luego firme, me encanto".

"Joan compro un montón de sistemas de seguridad se supone que debo instalarlos el fin de semana".

"Olvidalo", Stella dijo mirando a Don, "juegan con ellos y a uno es el que se le dificulta hasta abrir la nevera".

"Me estas diciendo que no voy a poder sacar nada de mi nevera sin pelear con ella", Don miraba fijamente a Stella.

"Justamente".

"Eliminados, no los voy a instalar",Don miraba preocupado a Stella, "cuando termina esto?".

"Cuando se casan y se van", Mac dijo sonriendo.

"Nunca", Stella replico mirando a Mac, "nunca termina".

"Tienes razón nunca termina", Mac miro fijamente a Stella.

"Creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a pelear con mi nevera", dijo Don sonriendo

Stella sonreía, "creo que lo vas a tener que hacer".

"Donde esta el cuerpo?"Mac dijo mirando alrededor.

Mac y Stella terminaron de procesar la escena,Mac se apoyo en un poste y observaba la Zona Cero, Stella lo abrazo, Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, "has estado hablando con Joan?".

"Si, estamos intercambiando Tips".

"Por favor, no lo digas creo que se pusieron de acuerdo, para decir eso y lograr que no preguntara mas".

Stella sonrió,"en que piensas?"

"En como unos segundos pueden cambiar tanto tu vida",Mac bajo la mirada, "no recuerdas este lugar?".

Stella miro alrededor, "aqui te espose".

"Si, fue la única forma en la que me pudiste detener, esposandome a un poste, estaría muerto, si no fuera por eso, recuerdo que las torres cayeron segundos después, recuerdo que me cubriste con tu cuerpo, rompí mis muñecas tratando de safarme de las esposas, despues no recuerdo mas".

"Te desmayaste de la impresion, luego entraste a modo de jefe y no saliste de ahi en mucho tiempo".

"Lo recuerdo", Mac sonrio,"quiero ir a casa y embarazarte",Stella sonrio, "no quiero esperar Stell".

"Que planeas poblar la tierra con pequenos Taylors?", Stella sonreia, Mac la abrazo,la beso, "no me parece mala idea todo depende de cuantos Taylors estes dispuesta a darme, aunque prefiero que sean mas Bonasera, Quiero ir a casa, quiero embarazarte".

"No creo Mac", el arqueo la mirada, "no me puedo embarazar ,si ya estoy embarazada".

"Cuando paso esto?"Mac sonrio, "la noche del Sushi?"

"Si, la noche del Sushi".

Mac beso a Stella "te amo Stell".

"Lo se", Stella le sonreia.


End file.
